


By the Full Moon

by CometCat



Series: By the Full Moon [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, After Homecoming, Anxiety, Aunt May does't know Peter is Spiderman, Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Freeform, Bullying, Cuddling, Man Fluff, Nightmares, Other, Peter has a crush, The Avengers know Peter, civil war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometCat/pseuds/CometCat
Summary: Peter gets invited to Tony Starks wedding!This is AU where Civil War never happened and everyone is friends :-)Takes place after Homecoming & Aunt May doesnt know he's Spiderman but all the Avengers do.





	1. So is that a yes?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my fist time writing Fan Fiction and I've opted for a Spideychelle story! Please be kind, this is my first time! (Please be kind, this is my first time is the title of your sex tape! hahaha)
> 
> This will be a continued work that will be updated every Thursday! 
> 
> I have no idea what im doing so if you have any suggestions please comment! And if you think i should change anything like rating,warnings,categories,fandoms anything like that let me know because as i said, first time... no clue! :-)
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!!!

Peter and Ned are sitting at the same table that they sit at everyday for lunch in the schools cafeteria watching a video on Ned’s phone as his has not got a scratch on it’s screen, unlike Peters which is barely visible for anyone to see whats on the screen anymore. On the small screen of the phone Ned is holding to the table for them both to see plays a video of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts speaking at a press conference announcing their new engagement. Peter and Ned both getting very excited and are bickering to each other about it.

MJ over hears Peter say “I am so happy for them” with a big smile on his face. MJ slides over and asks “Happy for who, what are you watching? You look like two school girls just heard their favourite boy band is going on tour.” With an interrogating look on her face.

Peter shocked she even was a little bit curious hands the phone to her furrowing his eyebrows at her for the insult he explains “no… it’s Mr Stark!” Gathering back the over extended grin on his face “He proposed to Miss Potts Finally!”.

MJ’s face now shocked but with a small smirk as it is hard to not smile back at someone with such happiness in their expression says to him  
“Wow… you seem excited, you must actually really be close with Ironman”

  
“I mean… I am just an intern.”

  
“An intern with a purpose… or?” She questions

  
Ned cuts in before Peter says something to embarrass himself “I wonder if you will be invited to the wedding?”

  
“What! Why would you be invited to Tony Starks wedding?” Raising her voice a little as if she was just offended by the question, and raising her arms in question.

  
Peter with eyebrows raised comes back with “If I couldn’t tell any better, id have to say you’re jealous, MJ. You said it yourself… an intern with a purpose.” He gives off a little smirk.

  
“Whats this I hear Penis Parker, you, invited to Tony Starks wedding, as if.” Comes a voice form two tables over.  
“Whats it to you Flash?” Peter turns around and stands up with his arms crossed and his face scrunched.  
Flash has started to make his way over to the table of three. Making him self loud enough now for a few other tables to turn and face them at their almost stand off. “Listen Penis” his own arms crossed now looking around to see who is listening. “We are all sick of hearing your attention seeking lies” he steps closer to Peter.

“Well Flash I’m pretty sure everyone here can agree that we are all kind of sick of your bullying people because you’re jealous of everyone else’s success and accomplishments...” Peter takes a step closer now. “And for the last time, I’m not lying.”

They are close enough now that they could maybe fit a 30cm ruler between the two. Everyone in the canteen is watching now, Ned is excited that his best friend is finally stepping up to the schools biggest bully and MJ is rolling her eyes but hasn’t started reading her book again yet so she must be a little interested in whats about to happen.  
Just as Flash was about to open his mouth to say something anyone would think would be something horrible about peters parents which is where things always seem to lead when Flash can’t think of anything good enough for a comeback.  
Peters phone rings sending the sound flying through the now silent cafeteria.  
“Who is it?” Peter says not taking his eyes off Flashes.  
Ned picks it up and turns it over reading the name on the screen, his eyes light up with the grin on his face.  
“Its Tony. Tony Stark” he says with a chuckle of excitement.  
Peter smirks before he turns around with his eyes being the last thing to turn away from Flash standing there, his arms dropped to his sides dumbfounded look on his face.  
Everyone in the room looking the same. Still silent.  
He grabs the phone and slides the bar at the bottom to answer it.

“Hello, Mr Stark, Sir. Just give me two seconds whilst I find somewhere private to talk.” Looking around at all the astounded faces looking back at him. He grabs his back pack and runs out of the school using the emergency exit he always does when he gets random calls from either Happy or Mr Stark asking for Peter to run an errand for them.  
“Okay Im here.” Peter says into the phone walking quickly down to the back gates of the school. Smirk on his face thinking back to what had just happened between him and Flash remembering the look on his face as soon as ned said that amazing line of “Its Tony, Tony Stark”. Snapping back into reality as he hears Tony Stark in his ear asking him to suit up and check out some abandoned wear house for something.  
“Before you go Mr Stark, I was going to call this afternoon and tell you but I may as well do it now since…”  
“Spit it out kid.”  
“Oh sorry Sir, um, Congratulations!, o on the, the engagement, Sir.”  
“Ahh, thanks Kid. Hey I would like you to come over to the tower this afternoon. I will have Happy pick you up after school.”  
“Yes sir ok, see you then Mr Stark.” Peter has a serious look on his face worried at something he might have done now to get lectured on.  
They hang up and peter texts ned saying  
“ _Running an errand for Stark, be back before 5th_ ” before he shoves his phone into his backpack and runs to an alley and changes into his suit and swings off to run his errand.

=

Peter and Happy walk into a room in the Stark Tower that he has never seen before. All the walls and doors made of a deep red wood with light purple carpet a bench on one side from one end of the room to the other, drawers and cupboards underneath which are dark brown in colour with chrome silver handles. On the other wall is a long tan couch and a glass see through coffee table in the centre. This room continues into another smaller room being the dressing room with purple curtains as a divider and a full wall length mirror on the back wall. Standing in the smaller room facing side on is Stark wearing a half made suit with a Tailor running around him taking measurements and pinning things in places. Tony seeing them in the corner of his eyes greets them “Happy everything go good on the drive over?”  
“Yep, he’s here in one piece” Happy sits down on the comfy looking couch, pointing to peter.  
“Hey kid, how is school?” Tony asks turning to face Peter.  
“Yeah, its still there” Peter replies with a smug grin. He sits next to Happy.  
“Aha, wise guy.” Tony steps out in front of them “So… what do you guys think?” He says as he raises his arms to the sides, looking down at the half made suit.  
“Looks great Mr Stark!” Peter trying to warm up to Stark as he still doesn’t know the reason for this strange meeting. He thinks to himself _I wonder if it was about punching that guy into the yoghurt stand. Or maybe its about that B- I got on my History report.._ He’s getting worried now as Happy stands up and walks into the tailors bay in the dressing room leaving him alone with Tony.  
“Alright Peter” Tony says as he comes and sits next to Peter. Peters heart is about to jump out of his chest and he blurbs out at Tony at a million miles a second. “Mr Stark I’m so sorry I really didn’t mean for the Yoghurt stand to roll into the river.. I just hit the guy a little harder than I though he cou…” Peter stops himself from talking as he realises the perplexed look on Tonys face and Happy and the Tailor both poking their heads around the corner in confusion. He looks at all of them “This isnt… about the Yoghurt stand…. Is it?”

“No… but we can talk about that after.” Tony says, his tone getting sterner as he spoke. Happy rolls his eyes and goes back into the other room. “Anyway as I was trying to say before…” Peter in complete embarrassment sits back into the couch. Tony continues "so after all that you've done for me in the past few months I just wanted to say thank you! And give you this” Tony hands Peter a fancy envelope.

“Oh, thank you sir. Really it’s nothing.. you don’t have to.. what is it?”  
“Open it and you’ll see” tony says pointing at it in peters hands.  
Peter opens the envelope excitement running across his face as he reads

_Peter Parker,_  
You are invited to come and celebrate the marriage of  
Tony Stark  & Pepper Potts  
On June 22nd 2018  
At Lake Wanaka, New Zealand.

Peter is astounded and in disbelief. His eyes open wide and a smile larger than ever appears on his face. He squeaks before jumping up of the couch out of joy. Tony stands up also smiling “Oh my god, this is crazy!” Peter says with exaggeration.  
“One more thing Pete” Peter stops in his tracks and looks into his Boss’ eyes as tony places his hand on his shoulder. “Id like for you to be the ring bearer…” Peter is almost in tears when he launches at Tony and squeezes him tight, Tony wraps his arms around Peter and they stay like this for a good 20 seconds.

“So is that a yes?” Tony says with a small giggle. Peter nods his head on Tony’s Chest as they are still in their embrace. Happy steps out looking down at his half made suit. “Well what do you think Boss?” He looks up at Peter and Tony hugging each other tightly. “I guess he said yes?” Happy says with a smile. They unlink from each other looking at Happy awkwardly. “Alright get in there Peter your turn.” And Peter walks into the dressing room with the tailor. Turning around before closing the curtains. “Hey, um… thank you Mr Stark.” Peter says fidgeting with his jumper and running his fingers through his hair.  
“I think you can start calling me Tony” they smile at each other and Peter smiles and says "Thank you...Tony" 


	2. Whats the catch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this new Chapter:  
> Is Peter's secret is out after a mugging in the subway?  
> He needs a date to Tony's wedding.  
> Nightmares.  
> And does Peter have a crush???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Im excited to share with you all my next chapter!  
> Im loving the responses so please keep them coming they make my day!  
> And again if anyone thinks i should add or loose any tags or anything just ket me know!
> 
> P.S I am from Australia and I would love to know where you are reading my work from! 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

After Decathlon practice Ned, Peter and MJ were on the subway heading back to Peter’s apartment for their annual Friday movie night. MJ has recently joined in on this tradition as the boys learned how little she knew about movies back a few weeks ago when MJ came out with

“I’ve actually never seen a Star Wars.” Making Ned and Peter jump out of their chairs in protest.

“You’ve never seen Star Wars? MJ, the only people in the universe who haven’t seen Star Wars are the characters in Star Wars. And that’s because they lived them, MJ. That is because they lived the Star Wars.” Peter was saying enraged at what he had just herd. So from that moment on they had been educating MJ on what the best and worst movies where of all time.

The three friends were walking up to the grimy platform to wait for their train under the belittled light they have to barely see each other with, with only 20% of the lights above them working. Peter started telling them about what happened yesterday with Tony Stark “And then he said to me that I could start calling him Tony!” He said with a cute grin on his face with his cheeks glowing a little, although MJ and Ned couldn’t really tell he was because of the gloomy tunnel they were currently standing in. They had about ten minutes to kill before their train arrived and just as he says

“But that’s not all that happened” Using his arms to explain as he always does with his extra energy he now always has.

A man that was standing behind them against the back wall wearing well used white volleys, dark blue jeans, and a black hoodie that he had pulled up onto his head when they walked over to their platform. Which peter had noticed as he had been doing some surveillance training that week with the Black widow. Peter was looking over his shoulder discretely every few minutes, the man wasn’t moving or doing anything suspicious other than the hoodie thing when they arrived. That was until the last time he looked over his shoulder and he noticed using his Spidey senses the increased pulse on the man and the droplet of sweat that was running from his brow down his flushed cheek and dropping off of his chin onto the ground. Just then in that moment the man lunged him self towards the teenagers wielding a red switch blade in front of him held close to his chest. Peter’s hair stood up on end and he turned around and stepped forward before his friends had even noticed what was happening. Two more men came out from around the corner wearing similar hoodies, one with a crow bar and the other a metal rod.

“EMPTY YOUR BAGS!” The knife thug shouted at them. Ned’s hands shot up beside his head whilst MJ stood there in complete shock clinging to Ned’s arm. Peter could feel the fright in his friends with every shaky breath as the three men spread out around them trapping them where they stand. If it was just Ned here with him he would have taken the guys down by now without any hesitation, but because MJ was here with them and she didn’t know that Peter was Spiderman he hadn’t.

He was trying think of what to do. “We don’t want any trouble sir.” Peter told him.

“Well hurry up then and no one will get hurt boy” the man said swimming his blade around in the air taking half a step closer. The other two men let out an unsettling laugh.

“Peter what are you doing” yelled Ned

“Get back here Peter” trembled out of MJ’s mouth, she has pulled out a can of pepper spray holding it out facing to the man with the metal pole who is standing closest to her. The thug getting impatient took a swing at Peter with the blade.

MJ and Ned gasped before calling out “Peter!” “Lookout!” Peter grabbed the mans hand twisting it around making him drop the knife which peter caught with his other hand, this then took on a domino effect making his arm twist which lead to the mans whole body to turn over itself until he landed stomach side down on the floor. Peter still standing with the mans arm and hand in his bending it back behind the thug with minimal pressure needed to break his wrist, elbow and dislocate his shoulder in one swift movement.

“AHOWW” the man yells out. Everyone stopped looking at what they had just witnessed, even the other two thugs were surprised. Peter feeling what was about to happen knocked the man he was holding out cold and quickly jumped over right in front of MJ practically stepping on her toes with his heels, he pushes her back towards Ned. The man with the metal pole lifts it up ready to hit Peter, he lowers it down with force and Peter just grabs it in his hand and simply takes it off the man.

“Want to end up like your friend there dummy?” Peter squeaks out using the pole to point to the unconscious man on the floor.

“Alright, ALRIGHT” the man yells out “we’ll leave you alone” he has lifted his arm up in his own defence now.

“Get out of here!” Peter says using the weapon to gesture towards to stairs now. The now unarmed man looks over towards Ned and MJ who are completely amazed at what they just witnessed. The man with the crowbar drops it and helps his accomplice pick up the man still laying on the ground, and they run away.

“That’s right you better run!” Ned shouts in the direction the thugs went. “Dude that was awesome!” Ned reaches up to high five Peter, which of course he returns just as enthusiastic as Ned.

Peter turns to MJ who is still in shock with a flat expression on her face. “What the hell just happened” she says to peter.

Then the train arrives.

 

=

 

Sitting on the train peter and MJ in a double seat behind Ned who is half turned around to be included in the conversation, although there wasn’t much conversation happening as Peter was just staring at the passing brick walls of the subway through the window. Ned was playing candy crush on his phone and MJ well, MJ was just staring at Peter. Lets just say it was a very awkward 20min train ride as no one really knew what to say, especially since they were surrounded by other people.

When they get to their stop they had about a 10minute walk before they got back to Peter’s apartment. “Look MJ” Peter stopped the as they turned the corner from the top of the subway steps. “I-I”

MJ is mad, like glowing ears mad. Not for Peter saving her, but because she was scared and she doesn’t cope with her emotions properly like others and this is just how she was dealing with this. “What the shit parker! What was that? Like, how do you even know how to do that?” Peter notices how frustrated she looks saying this to him.

“Look MJ, it’s… complicated, but I wasn’t going to let them hurt you…both, hurt either of you!” he looks to Ned for help, who is just looking out into the street like nothing was even happening.

“Well…” she says raising her eyebrows, her arms are sitting crossed on her chest now. “Uncomplicate Peter, uncomplicate what just happened, you don’t just flip a man over without breaking a sweat.” Her voice is raised now and they are getting looks from people across the street. Peter feels the eyes that are burning into them and steps forward to calm and quieten her down. Then he ushers her quickly into an alleyway that was close by. Ned looks around before realising where his friends went and caught up to them dragging his feet quickly.

Peter uses his whole body to make an over exaggerated sigh. “Uuaahhh” he lets out rubbing his face. He opens his eyes “Okay, you want the truth?” he says to MJ reaching into his back pack.

“Peter! What are you doing?” Ned gasps out quickly through his teeth.

MJ looks confused at the both of them.

“It’s okay Ned.” He looks from Ned to MJ “MJ deserves to know.”

“Know what?!” MJ says impatiently breaking her crossed arms open throwing them to the sides of her body.

“Um… this is gonna be--”

“Weird” Ned cuts Peter off.

“Do you mind... um… turning around for a second?”

“Huh?” MJ says before she see’s Ned turn around. Ned look’s at MJ who rolls her eyes and turns around.

Peter pulls the Spidey suit out of his bag takes of his shirt and his pants and lets out an exhausted sigh before pulling the suit up over his half naked body. He presses the button on the suit and it shrinks and clings to all his features. “Okay… you can turn around now.” His mask sitting firmly in his hand so MJ would see him standing there, in the suit.

MJ turns around as Peter watches the look on her face. It shifts from her slouched forehead, cross eyebrows and clenched jaw to a more shocked, but relaxed look. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she looked up and down peter examining him. A sudden look of realisation came now plastered on her face. Ned was just standing there watching the whole thing unfold.

“So you… are Spider-Man?” She says ever so softly.

“Well… yeah” Peter says rubbing the back of his neck. He quickly pulled his mask over his face then a man opened the back door to a takeaway shop behind them, looking at the two kids and Spiderman standing in the ally as he opened a bin and threw away the bag he had in his hand. Peter turned around to face him then MJ and Ned gave a little wave to the man, which he returned with a confused look on his face, he walked back inside slowly closing the door keeping his eyes on them until the door was closed fully.

“Okay we should go before anyone else see’s us.” Peter says turning back to face them and realising MJ walking away shaking her head. Peter rushes over to her and pulls her back in by her elbow “Wait!” He says, waiting for her to yell at him or slap him or, something. She looks at his hand still holding her arm, he legs go.

“This makes so much more sense now”

“Wait, wait, wait” Ned says walking over to them picking up peters clothes and shoving them into his backpack. “That’s it?”

“What’s it Leeds?” She rolls her eyes at him. “Do you know how excited I was when I found out about this? It was the best day of my life!” Ned says getting excited thinking about it.

“It’s true, I’m surprised he’s kept it in this long” Peter said with a chuckle still under his mask.

“How does it work?” Michelle butts in. “Like, where’d you get the suit? How do you climb on walls? Why do you’re eyes move? and what's with the webs? Wait, do they come out of you?” Peter and Ned both laugh at MJ’s questions.

“Alright, alright. I’ll explain on the way home. Can I have my bag Ned?”

 

=

 

Back at Peter’s apartment Aunt May was in the kitchen cooking some Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner, MJ and Peter were sitting on pillows on the floor, and Ned was snoring on the couch above them with the movie Forrest Gump playing on the television in front of them all.

“Hey are you okay, like from earlier?” Peter turns to MJ asking her with a concerned tone in his voice.

Not taking her eyes off the screen “What part?”

“All of it” he says, still looking at MJ.

“I don’t know yet” she turns to him, slowly leaning towards him as she reaches out her arm. “It’s a lot to take in” she says smoothly, as her hand moves closer and closer, until she finally grabs the popcorn. Peter turns back to the movie and let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

Just as the credits start to roll May comes into the Lounge room and flicks the light switch on. “Dinners ready, who’s hungry?”

MJ laughs out “Yes, I’m starving!” As she finishes off the last bit of popcorn, gets up and and throws the pillow she was sitting on at Ned. Peter turns the TV off and pulls at Ned to wake up.

 

=

 

All just about finished their Spaghetti Ned asks Peter about finishing what he was saying earlier before the mugging happened. Skipping the part about the mugging of course, Aunt May would freak out and insist to drive them everywhere.

“Okay it’s kind of embarrassing” Peter says as he looks down at his food flicking it around with his fork.

“Most of what you say is already embarrassing anyway Parker” MJ jokes making everyone laugh.

“Hey!” Peter says in defence sitting up crossing his arms now. “It’s just… ugh okay. So after Mr Stark… Tony, asked me to be his ring bearer he asked me if Aunt May would want to come as he has already payed for me and a one extra.” He turns to May “Which I totally know you would love to and I said that but I knew you were going to Hawaii with your best friend.”

“Peter its okay sweetie” May reaches to place her hand over Peters on the table “I would have said I wasn’t going anyway. You know I don’t like that Stark very much. And I certainly would never live it down if I bailed on Jen” She takes her hand away and eats some more of her dinner.

“On with the story” Ned blurts out shovelling a large fork full of the spaghetti into his mouth.

“So anyway, after I told him May wasn’t going to come he insisted that I bring a girl… as a date to the wedding.” He looks around the table at them all trying to hold in a laugh, until Ned couldn’t hold it in any longer and they were all laughing at Peter.

“Good luck with that looser, who is the unlucky soul that has to endure you for ten wholesome days?” MJ says mid laugh.

“Ugh guys really?”

“Alright I’ll help you find a date” MJ insists with a devious smirk.

“Well actually…” Peter says getting cut off by May

“What, have you already asked someone?”. Everyone is looking at Peter surprised.

“No, no… I was gonna ask you, MJ.” He looks at her like a shy puppy. “Because I know you aren’t doing anything for spring break, and you want to travel… and the wedding is in New Zealand and-“

They are all staring at Peter with their mouths open, and theres a sudden silence in the room. Ned and May looking back and forth between Peter and MJ, who were just staring at each other. No one said anything let alone moved for an awkward 30 seconds until MJ broke the silence.

“Why me?” Michelle asked as if she were considering it.

“I don’t know because you’re a girl… and my friend” he says scrunching his eyebrows. _Well I think you’re still my friend…_ he thought to himself.

“Okay” she shrugged her shoulders and continued putting food into her mouth. Peter nearly fell of his chair whilst Aunt May and Ned almost choked on their food all saying “What!”

“What? Peter said it him self, free trip! Plus if stark is paying it aught to be good.” MJ actually seemed happy that Peter had asked her.

“Hang on... what’s the catch?” Peter says as he scowls in her direction.

“Aha, well seeming as you’re asking” she says lifting her elbows to the table and tapping her fingers together with a wide grin. The tension is finally released in the room as they all see the real MJ come out again. “You do my Chemistry homework for 2 months and make the flash cards for AcaDec for the whole next semester.”

He decides to negotiate. “How about, I do the cards and I’ll buy you a new dress to wear for the wedding?”

“Do you think I just don’t own dresses Parker?” She sounds offended

“No, I just thought…”

“Deal” she holds out her hand.

“Wait, really?!” Peters eyebrows shot up.

“Yes dork” she rolls her eyes “now shake on it before I change my mind” Peter shakes MJ’s hand and they look at May and Ned sitting there laughing to each other.

After cleaning up the table Peter walks MJ to the door after she had said goodbye to May and Ned who was sleeping over.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Peter asks rubbing the back of his neck

“Nah its cool, I’ve got some thinking to do”

“Do you still have that pepper spray then?” MJ lifts the can out of her bag and gives it a little shake.

“Alright… I’ll tell you all the details later on when I find out for myself.” He laughs

“Okay looser, see you at school on Monday.” She ends the conversation walking down the hall of the apartment building.

“Yeah, see you then” he says quietly, then she turns the corner and is out of sight.

 

=

 

Peter and Ned are in Peters room. Ned’s asleep on the bottom bunk whilst peter is sitting half out his window texting MJ.

**Peter: did u get home ok?**

**MJ: Yep, didn't even have to use the pepper spray.**

**Peter: aha! thats gr8 :D Stark said he'll send me the info on mon.**

**MJ: Okay. I'll find you at the cafeteria at lunch, tell me then. Night, Looser.**

**Peter: ok good night MJ :-)**

Peter climbs back into his room and closes the window, shutting out the noise of the city. He jumps up onto the top bunk and snuggles into his pillow with a grin on his face thinking about MJ knowing his secret now, and he drifts off to sleep. 10 minutes later he is woken up from a nightmare with Ned standing up on the bottom bunk trying to calm Peter down. This is the fourth time this week he has dreamt of being stuck under the building not being able to breathe when he wakes up feeling he was being suffocated by the rubble all over again.

“Hey, Pete you okay bud?” Ned says with a sincere tone holding peters arm.

Peter jumps up sticking to the roof above the bed, he realises where he is and lets go flopping back down onto the top bunk mattress. “I don’t know how I’m gonna do over seas Ned, I don’t want MJ to see me like this.”

“Don’t worry about that MJ is your friend, she wont judge you for having nightmares. I don’t think?”

“Mmm, thanks” Peter says sarcastically.

“Listen Peter, you’ll be fine. They might even stop by then” Ned utters trying save himself.

“Okay yeah you’re right I’m over thinking it, sorry for waking you man.”

“Its okay.” Ned lays back down on the bottom bunk. “Hey, Peter?”

“Yeah?” He rolls over the railing on the bed to look down at Ned.

“Promise me you will still make time for me when you get back…”

“Ned of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I don’t want to be pushed aside when you come back with a girlfriend” Ned smirks.

“WHAT! What are you talking about, I don’t have a crush on MJ”

“Dude seriously, you’re so dumb. Have you seen the way you two look at each other, its like the whole world can see how hard you two have fallen for each other except for both of you, and FYI, I never said anything about MJ or having a crush on her.”

“You didn’t?”

“No, Peter you literally proved my point before I even made it man.” Ned laughs at this before continuing “Okay, what ever I’m going back to sleep dude try to get some sleep. Night”

“Ugh… Night Ned” Peter grunts to his friend.

Ned lays back down and goes to sleep almost instantly. Peter just stares at his ceiling thinking about what Ned just threw at him, _What does he mean? Does MJ really like me back? Wait did I just admit to myself that I do actually have a crush on MJ? I mean I did tell her I’m Spiderman . How could I anyway its not like I notice how she wears her curly hair back in that thick black scrunchie everyday, or how soft her skin looks under the fluorescent lights in the chemistry lab , or how she touches her right temple when she reads something that makes her laugh in a book, or how she always walks on the left side of someone. Or how she… oh my god, OH MY GOD! this can’t be happening. I’m Spiderman, what would happen if I ended up in a relationship with MJ? What if she ends up a target? What if she gets hurt, because of me. This can’t happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this one? just a reminder im new at this so be nice
> 
> Next Chapter will be uploaded next Thursday (AEST)
> 
> Chapter 3 we are on the 21hour flight to NZ. Will they get a private jet? Will they be alone? Bookmark and Subscribe to find out!   
> Btw i love kudos so click some buttons! That's the fun part <3


	3. Oh no, It's Sticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ on a 21hour flight together and He learns she helps his anxiety. Who decides to join them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for your messages! Its crazy to know people are reading this from all over the world!  
> Here is Chapter three! Enjoy :P
> 
> Ill update tags next week so i dont spoil the new characters!

The next 3 weeks fly by and Thursday comes around. It is 12.00am when Peters alarm goes off. The world is still dark and quiet. The tired Spiderman is laying in bed rubbing his face when he rolls over to turn his alarm off. He sits up letting the duvet fall from his chest feeling the summer breeze from the slightly open window caress his bare skin. Peter leans over toward his desk and feels around in the dark for the lamp switch, naturally squinting his eyes at the light as it fills the room. He slips his legs over the side of his bed and flicks his covers to the end of it. He stands up rubbing his messy hair between his fingers, wearing just his blue and white stripped boxers he shuffles his way to his bathroom bringing with him the outfit he set out the night before. He shuts the bathroom door and turns the light on and leans into the shower to run the water. He walks out to the hallway to make his way to the toilet whilst the water heats up, detouring to Mays room and waking her up on the way back, letting her know he’s showering and reminding her they have to leave by 12.40am to pick MJ up. He returns to the Bathroom, drops his boxers and jumps into the steaming hot water. When he gets out he checks the time on his phone (12:15am) before getting dressed and texting MJ.  
  
**Peter: morning :) B there at 1:00! B ready :)**

**MJ: Yeah Loser, I'll be waiting out the front.**

=

At 12:58am May’s car pulls up out the front of MJ’s apartment block. A dark figure starts struggling down the steps towards the iron fence separating the street path with the front main door of the apartment building, a large block shape in front of them. Peter jumps out of the car and take MJ’s suit case off her  
“Morning!” He greets her with a smile.  
“Morning, derp. Why are you so… chipper. It’s like not even day break yet.” MJ says rubbing her face.  
Peter picks the suitcase up and carries it with ease getting a sly remark from MJ “Okay buff”  
Peter just gives her a funny look and puts the case in the back with his own. They both get in the car as May greets MJ  
“Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling? I know Peter’s a little nervous” she smiles at Peter who immediately snaps back  
“What? No I’m not. Why would…why would I be nervous?” As he nervously turns around to MJ who has a sleepy smile on her face listening to the two bicker.  
“Ahh a little, I’ve never been on a plane before.” She tells Aunt May putting her belt on.  
“Oh, Sweetie I’m sure you will be fine. Petey will take care of you.” Aunt May says looking into her rearview mirror at MJ.  
“Don’t call me that” Peter says to May defensively with his eyebrows furrowed sinking further into his seat.  
“Oh you love it.” She taunts back at him. “Okay are we all ready to go?”  
“Yep, all set May” MJ says.  
Peter thinks to himself in the silence. _She always seems so nice when she talks to May. And May really loves MJ. They’re both so wonderful…wait no, no Aunt May is wonderful. MJ is just... MJ. This can’t happen._

=

Arriving at the drop off zone at the Airport at 1:54am Peter and MJ go to the back of the car to retrieve their bags from the boot, meeting May back around the front of the car to say their goodbyes.  
“Okay you guys, have a really great time! And don’t forget to wear sunscreen, and a hat, and closed in shoes, and—”  
Peter embraces May in a hug “Aunt May, where going to be fine… I promise” he gives her a kiss on the top of her head.  
May gives MJ a hug too “Take care of each other okay.”  
May is now in tears and having to blow her nose with tissues she brought in the car.  
“Ohh, May its okay we will take care of each other” MJ says whilst rubbing her arm to comfort her.  
May pulls them both in for one more awkward group cuddle “Call me every day okay, or text me. Just so I know you are okay”  
“I will don’t worry!” Peter says as they untangle themselves from the surprise hug.  
May jumps back in the car as there were other cars waiting for her spot.  
“I love you May, have a great time in Hawaii!” Peter yells into the window so she could hear him over the noise of the cars and people around them.  
“I love you too Petey! Stay safe! Bye MJ” she blows them a kiss each and drives away.  
“You ready for this Petey” MJ says to him mockingly as she grabs her suitcase and bumping into his arm playfully.  
“Oh, really… that’s not going away is it?” Peter says shaking his head at her. Returning the light bump. Then they laugh together as she says  
“Oh no, its sticking”  
The playful arm bump, bump back has become sort of a thing since she found out his secret. They started spending more and more time together as his stories were great for the journalism buzz she has. And he didn’t mind talking about all his stories with someone other than Ned who thinks its “ _awesome_ ” whenever he nearly dies…

They make their way through the airport, through check in, then customs until getting picked up by a golf cart and driven to a private VIP waiting room. They go sit down at a table when a waiter comes over with a beverages list. MJ asks for a green tea and Peter asked for a Capri Sun which of course they didn’t have so he just had water. And yes MJ teased him for the Capri Sun but then suggested he “have a Tea or Coffee” which he had to reply “Tony says I really shouldn’t have caffeine.” Which made her laugh.

=

The time is now 2:30am and MJ and Peter haven’t said much just been in a comfortable silence, every now and then MJ will ask something about the trip but that’s all.  
MJ is currently sitting in a lounge chair with her legs curled up reading a book. And Peter is sitting at the table going over their schedule. He calls Ned for the third time since they got their drinks who finally answers still laying in bed, they are on face time. Peter walks over and sits down next to MJ, close enough for their thighs and shoulders to gently touch together so they can all see each other on the small severely cracked phone screen.  
“I can’t believe you had to get up this early to get on a plane” Ned starts of the conversation rubbing his recently woken eyes.  
“Well we’ve actually been awake since like midnight Ned”  
“Ugh Peter, it’s too early to be corrected right now.”  
MJ laughs at Ned’s comment before adding her own.  
“Yeah Petey, why so uptight… nervous?”  
“Petey?” Ned says raising an eyebrow before laughing.  
“Oh god” Peter says burrowing his head in his free hand. “Well you know what happened last time I was on a plane…”  
Ned and MJ talking at the same time “Yeah but that was awesome!/Yeah okay, I get it”  
MJ looks at peter to make sure he’s okay, he looks back to her. The two are close enough to almost brush noses.  
“Ugh gross” Ned says over the phone looking at them getting a deathly stare from Peter.  
“Huh?” MJ says before being interrupted by:  
“ _Flight number 967 ready for boarding, flight number 967 ready for boarding_ ” comes through the speakers in the private room. Making Peter and MJ look up then back to each other and finally to Ned.  
“We have to go Ned, that’s our flight dude!” Peter not so nervous now but excited.  
“Okay guys, don’t forget my pictures! Have fun!”  
“Bye Ned!” They say at the same time before Peter hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket.

=

“How’s the nerves?” Peter asks as they are walking out onto the Tarmac looking up at the Jet parked with steps hanging off the side waiting for them.  
“There fine, this is crazy cool. I can’t believe we have a private jet.” MJ’s face was showing off how excited she really was now too.  
Peter was studying MJ as he had never seen her like this before. _Wow, she looks pretty in this light glowing from the orange sunrise…and glowing because she’s, well… happy._  
“The sunrise is so pretty” MJ states getting back a nod from Peter who didn’t even look, just at her.  
_This_ can’t happen. He shakes his thoughts.  
“After you.” He says as he lets MJ walk up the steps first.  
“Don’t look at my ass, spider boy” she starts climbing.  
Peter winces and chirps back “Jesus” as he lets out a little laugh.  
Just before they reach the third step to the top a black Audi pulled up making the two turn around to look.

The drivers door opens and out jumps Happy Hogan, another man jumps into the drivers seat and the car drives away. Peter sends a big wave in Happy’s direction with a big smile on his face he talks through his teeth to MJ.  
“I thought he already left?”  
MJ fake smiling at Peter and talking through her teeth as well she says  
“What do you mean… who is it?”  
“It’s Tony’s head of security, Happy”  
“Wait… his name is actually Happy?”  
“Uh… I don’t actually know… why does that matter?” Peter says confused  
By this time Happy had made his way up to the first step yelling out to them “Hey you go in, I’ll be in, in a sec” with a big grin on his face, he turns to talk to the people on the Tarmac who are all wearing suits and ties.

They step inside putting their bags down looking around at the stunning interior of the plane. They have a moment of aw before Peter turns to MJ more pale than usual, if that’s possible.  
“Oh god” he stumbles over his feet and raises a fist to his forehead squinting his eyes closed.  
“What? What’s wrong?”  
“No… nothing, it’s just… the plane” Peter now short of breath and feeling dizzy.  
“Oh shit, Peter you’ve gone pale.” She puts her hand up to feel his forehead. “Are you okay?” She reaches out and holds his shoulders and looks into his eyes. “Hey, open your eyes… look at me, it’s okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. Okay, ill be here the whole time.” All of a sudden the colour comes back into Peters face and his breaths slow back down to normal and his anxiety is gone. _She did that, her touch, her sound_  He thinks still looking into her eyes.  
“I’m okay.” He says letting out a harsh breath  
She stands up taking her hands off his shoulders “You’ve got this, you’re spider boy… you can do anything” she smirks at him which made him chuckle as he sits on an arm chair.  
“Alright, lets get this show on the road.” Happy appears from the door they walked through earlier rubbing his hands together.  
“Happy!” Peter yells “uhh… this is MJ. And MJ this is Happy.”  
MJ and Happy shake hands and as Happy went to pull away MJ didn’t, forcing Happy to freeze in shock as she squints her eyes at him.  
“Nice to meet you Happy. Is that your real name? Its peculiar…” she says sternly as if interrogating him.  
“Umm.. no its Harold” Happy says with a questionable expression, she then drops her hand.  
“Why?” He continued.  
“I don’t trust people who go purely by their nick name, it shows they’re hiding some dark secret”  
Peter smiles at her and says “But… you go by your nickname” furrowing his eyebrows  
“Exactly” she looks at him maliciously.  
“You’re intimidating, I like it” He turns around and puts his bag down on a seat. “Okay, buckle up were taking off shortly. Im gonna be on the phone a lot so… shhh.” Happy says putting his finger to his lips.

Take off was good as they both talked through it with each other and before they knew it 20minutes had past.  
They are sat at the opposite end of the Jet to Happy to let him take his calls. They are sitting in two white leather lounge chairs that are connected to each other and recline back far enough to lay down comfortably in. There is a small television attached to the booth divider in front of them playing _Brooklyn 99_ , which MJ suggested. Happy walks over after one of his phone calls with a fluffy brown blanket and chucks it at Peter. “Press that button there on the side of the seat.” Happy says before his phone rings again and he walks off and answers it, still staring at Peter until he pushed the button and the arm rest separating him from MJ disappeared.  
“Is that okay MJ?” Peter looks a little weirded out even though its no different to how close they sit with each other on the floor of his apartment.  
“What’s wrong Parker? Scared of touching me now?”  
“Omg no… what are you even talki- ugh… Do you want some of this blanket or not?”  
“You’d like that wouldn’t you Petey?” MJ winks at him. He just rolls his eyes and shakes his head at her sly comments as he has come to learn that this is just her twisted way of talking to people when she’s uncomfortable.  
Peter starts to unfold the blanket and throws it over them both.  
“Now don’t freak out” she says as she snuggles into his chest before he can come back with anything Peter went stiff with his arms raising above MJ trying not to touch her with a complete look of confusion on his face. He relaxes his arms over her body awkwardly And looked up to see Happy giving off a small smile. Peter then let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding before realising that MJ is actually shivering.  
“Omg MJ, you’re freezing.” He didn’t get a response as she had fallen asleep.  
His thoughts begin taking him over again. _Why is she leaning on me like this? I mean I know sometimes she rests her head on my shoulder when we have a movie night but this feels different, it feels… nice. Her hair is so close that I can smell her apple cinnamon shampoo she rambles on about. Is this what it would be like if I were with MJ? For her to just roll over on top of me and stay like this for hours? She looks so peaceful, so content, so… graceful. No wait, I’m doing it again!… This can’t happen!_  
Peter followed her not 2 minutes later. Happy walked over and turned the tv and lights off, sat down in one of the lounge chairs and had a nap himself.

=

9am, Happy was awake again as he was expecting a call from Tony at 9:30. He was getting up to go to the lavatory when he looked over at Peter and MJ. MJ was rolled over towards the wall of the plane fast asleep tangled in blanket and wild hair, but Peter was starting to toss and turn and was sweating so much Happy could see it from where he was standing on the other side of the plane. He walked over just as Peter started sleep talking  
“No, no. Help someone, someone help me please. Im under here.” Happy crouches down and tries to wake him up. Peter has tears running down his face now.  
“Hey, hey kid wake up… its just a dream.” He gently touched his arm and Peter jumped out of his chair and stuck to the wall after knocking Happy onto the floor on the way. Peter was crouched down with one arm up about to strike him...  
“Woah, woah kid hey… just me.” Happy said laying on the floor with his arms waving in front of him looking up to Peter still hanging from the side of the plane.  
“Im—sorry, Happy I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, are you okay?” Peter gets down picking happy up off of the floor.  
“Yeah I’m fine… are you? You looked li—"  
“Im fine…” Peter looks down at his feet.  
“Look kid, if you wanna talk abo—”  
“Happy I said I’m fine” he says this more sternly and theres an awkward silence before the hostess brings out three plates of french toast. She places them down on the newly set table.  
Peter wakes MJ and they have their breakfast.

=

Its now 5pm (New York time) meaning theres 6 hours left until they land in New Zealand and Happy’s phone calls have started to die down to just one every 30 minutes to an hour. They started playing poker together with a pack of cards Peter brought with him and a bowl of nuts they got from the hostess, who they only saw if they buzzed. Peter was nearly out of the game as his poker face wasn’t very convincing in anyway, which MJ pointed out more than needed telling him he should put his mask on to hide his expressions. MJ and Happy were about even. This was one high stakes game as MJ was currently holding a Royal flush, Happy a Straight and Peter didn’t have anything more than a pair of 8’s. Neither MJ nor Happy were giving in, trying to bluff one another raising the stakes higher and higher until Peter eventually had to fold. MJ had raised Happy 6 Peanuts and 2 Almonds, Happy then went all in, MJ done the same. The time had come to reveal the winner, they both closed their eyes as they laid their cards out on the table in front of them. They opened their eyes and Happy’s face changed dramatically, thinking he had the win knowing the only thing that could beat him was a royal flush. MJ and Peter cracked up laughing at Happy and his baffled expression.  
“Alright, No one is telling anyone about this… you got that” Happy said getting a laugh from Peter and a raised eyebrow from MJ.

Another hour passed and they sat down to eat dinner together. The hostess had made the table look restaurant quality with sliver ware and wine glasses and a white table cloth. She Wheeled out a trolley with three plates covered with silver cloches. She placed the dishes in front of each of them, pouring red wine for Happy and a soft drink for Peter and MJ. They lifted their cloches from their plates and revealed a fancy chicken dish they later learned was a Kiev, Peter and MJ ate everything as it was the best thing either of them had ever put in their mouth. MJ made a comment about how “being rich really did get you the good stuff” which made Peter and Happy laugh.  
It had been another half hour now leaving 5 and a half hours until touchdown when MJ and Peter had found their way back over to their chairs to have another rest before landing and Happy’s phone calls were starting to pick up their pace again. MJ was watching the Hostess clear the table when she looked over to see Peter already snoring.

=

They finally arrive in New Zealand and after spending a whole 21 hours together on a plane, MJ is curious as to how this week is going to go as Peter talks… a lot. Yes she knew that already but she has never been with him constantly, she’s never spent so much time with just him before and is already realising why sometimes Ned has to ‘ _go to the bathroom_ ’ or ‘ _go and find a teacher to ask them something_ ” so often. They are all walking from the plane to two cars waiting on their arrival on the Tarmac. One is a black limousine and the other is a black Porsche.  
“Okay, I have to go sort out some stuff and I’ll see you both for dinner back at the house tonight.” Happy says looking at his watch before he runs over to the Porsche. He gets in and drives off.  
“Oh wow this is so weird, first a private Jet now a limo…” MJ says with her eyes wide open just staring at the limo.  
“Yeah, its crazy huh.” He says rubbing the back of his neck.  
Neither of them is anywhere near used to such a life. They are ushered into the back, and they start their journey to the homestead.  
“it’s 3pm here. But I feel like I should still be sleeping” says Peter sinking into the seat.  
“Yeah well, our body clocks think its still 11pm” MJ follows suit before perking back up and saying “We can’t t sleep though… we have to try and get used to the time change.”  
“Can’t we start that tomorrow?” Peter whines at MJ, she scowls a look at him that makes him sit up. “Fine, I’m gonna text May to let her know we lived. You can use my phone to message your dad if you want I have an international sim card, ever since Tony took me over seas on a mission…” he continued taking practically the whole drive. Peter was just about to talk again when the car door opens for them. They arrived at around 4.45pm at Mauhu Whenva a Ridgeview Homestead and Eco Sanctuary situated in the middle of green mountains right across from the lake of Wanaka, it was truly a sight to see.  
“Oh wow” MJ said quietly as she stepped out of the car looking around at the beautiful and unrealistic scenery that was a vast her eyesight. Peter began following her out about to finish his conversation as he looked up from where he was placing his feet on the ground, he stood up to look over the hills down to the giant lake casting the reflection of the sky that was engulfed in deep orange sunlight. His eyes then focused on the astounding homestead set beside them and with that nothing fell from his lips, not a peep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click some buttons!! Leave a comment!! Bookmark and subscribe for Chapter 4 coming next Thursday (AEST). Next week Tony sets Peter up to "help him out" with his crush giving them a room together, and there's some other special guests staying with them too. Oh and someone gets hurt!


	4. The Half Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Peter's first night at the Homestead, with some extra special guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really enjoying writing this different version to MJ still closed off but a happier version to her snarky self.  
> Thanks for all the feedback and kudos! Keep them coming :)

Mauhu Whenva – Ridgeview Homestead & Eco Sanctuary  
The two youngsters were completely in aw of the views that were amid their eyesight as they walked through the large homestead built with rock and open rafters giving off a vintage vibe with the décor that is set in place. A man escorts them through whilst giving them a quick tour, they follow him around the curved hallway until they reach the last room on the left side of the building.  
“And this is your room, there is a mud map of the homestead and property, and your itinerary for the week on the corner table just dial ‘1’ on the phone if you need anything and I will happily be of service to you. Dinner is at 8pm and everyone else should be arriving by 7 o’clock. I’ll leave you too it.” The young worker says with his thick New Zealand accent, bearing a large grin.  
“Um… okay thanks” Peter looks at his name badge “Davy” he returns a warm smile.  
“Thanks” MJ says and Davy walks back down the hall. “Okay… I feel really underdressed” MJ says as she slowly turns around looking at everything.  
“Yeah, I feel like Im in a dream” Peter whispers out also looking around at everything.  
“C’mon lets go in theres something I haven’t mentioned yet. Peter opens the door.  
MJ’s face falls to peter she squints her eyes at him and says “What do you mean?”  
They walk into the Bedroom they are going to be staying in together for the whole week.  
The walls were made of stone and there were bare wooden rafters on the peaked ceiling. To the left was a glass window from the roof to the floor reaching from one wall to another separating the double shower from the rest of the room. A small cubical on the left wall next to the shower, being the toilet. A queen size bed in the middle facing opposite them looking out through the large window at the other side of the room overlooking the mountains where you can see just a small section of the lake. At the end of the bed a large old copper bath tub with two white towels hanging from either side. There is a built in fireplace on the far right wall and next to that a glass door with a white wooden frame that leads out to the wooden patio that stretches from the glass door around to the front where a cobble stone bench sits facing the mountains.  
“Wow” they both say at the same time as they enter the room, seeing the view of the mountains glowing from the near sun set in front of them through the large viewing window on the wall opposite them.  
MJ noticing the bed “One bed.”  
And Peter noticing the shower “aaand one large glass screened shower. Or double… shower.”  
“With a bathtub… in the middle of not just the room, but of a giant glass window.” MJ says sarcastically.  
“At least the toilet is private” Peter looks at MJ and they both crack up laughing.

“I told him 2 beds by the way” Peter admits running his fingers through his hair.  
“It’s okay, just don’t get any ideas” she threatens, which scares Peter into a talking fit.  
“What, MJ no I…why would—” he is now all flustered and can’t get a proper sentence out.  
“Oh god Peter, Relax!” She says laughing at him as she throws her body onto the bed “I’m kidding jeez, lighten up” He looks at her with his dorky crooked smile. “Anyway putting this mind blowing view on hold for a second, what’s this thing you haven’t told me yet?” she says seeming a little worried sitting up and crossing her arms.  
Peter lets out a big sigh “ahh okay.” He sits on the bed. “So you know how that Davey guy said something about the other guests that are arriving…”  
“Yeah, what do you not like them or something?”  
“Aha no, no I like them. It’s just that… well”  
“Spit it out Parker”  
“They’re kind of… the Avengers” he says making his voice higher and higher with every word  
MJ looks like she has seen a ghost. “Wh-what! Are you shitting me Parker?”  
Peter just laughs at MJ and says “uhh no. Are you going to be okay?”  
“Are you serious? No! Why would I be okay with that? It’s the freaking Avengers”  
“Well yeah but they’re all really nice, and I think you will get on fine with them. MJ I honestly didn’t know you even followed that type of stuff, you don’t seem to be phased when people talk about it at school, or when me and Ned talk about it all.” Peter says as he opens his suit case that is sitting at the end of the bed next to MJ’s.  
MJ turns and shuffles closer to him on the bed then looks at Peter with a smirk on her face. “Aha gotcha, nah I don’t really care. I mean weird but, eh.” She begins to open her own suitcase.  
“What? You are so weird!” Peter scoffs at her. “Anyway do you want the first shower? Ill go sit outside.”  
“Yeah okay.”

MJ has a shower and Peter goes out side and sits on the cobblestone seat and watches as the day turns to dusk over the mountains, the sky turning pink and purple he takes a moment to think to himself _wow this place is beautiful. I cant believe Tony is making us stay in a room together, with one bed! He is definitely up to his tricks. I mean just because I talked to him about MJ a few times doesn’t give him the right to… ugh. I mean its okay really, she’s slept in my bed once before, not with me… I was in a completely different room … oh man, this is going to be weird._

“Hey looser, I’m out.” MJ says as she walks outside and sits down next to Peter. “The water pressure is great by the way.”  
“Okay, cool… thanks” he says as he looks up at her sitting there squeezing her hair dry with a towel, wearing light blue jeans with tattered bottoms, a colourful stripped sweater and black canvas hightop converse with white laces. He doesn’t look away until MJ breaks the silence.  
“The sky is amazing”  
“Yeah its pretty” he gives of a small smile  
“So, are you just gonna sit there or go shower?”  
“Oh yeah… I forgot” he says standing up. About to turn the corner he stops and looks back to MJ sitting there with her towel dried hair and sketch book on her lap. “You’re not gonna come in are you? Because knowing you…”  
“Omg no loser, hurry up I want to check this place out.

=

It’s 7:15pm now and they had already run around the whole place to see where everything was. They were in the games room playing ski ball when Peter looks up and says “Want to see something super awesome?!”  
They run to the window to see the Quinjet landing  
“God I hate that spidey sense” MJ squints at him  
“What? Why?” He seemed genuinely confused  
“Because I will never be able to sneak up on you”she quips and then they laugh “but I guess… that was pretty cool”  
Peter looks at her with a big grin.  
“Ready to meet the Avengers?” He says excitedly and MJ just rolled her eyes. “Yeah okay.”  
Peter and MJ start walking competitively to the front door which turned into a fast jog, Peter could have beat her easily but he liked that she was playing along with him, it was unusual that she was smiling and laughing and actually having fun.  
They got to the front door just as some of the Avengers walked in, it was Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Bucky and Sam who were still all suited up as they had flown straight from a mission. They all walked through the door laughing with each other and looked down to see the two teens staring at them.  
“Oh hey Pete!” Captain America was the first to greet. “Who’s this?” He sounds friendly.  
“Hi Mr Rodgers! Uhh, This is my friend MJ”  
“Well nice to meet you MJ” Cap says holding out his hand. MJ accepts it and shakes his hand.  
“You too.” She says softly from the shock of seeing Cap in person and off the coaches television at school.  
The others have gathered around Steve now to join in the conversation. Everyone shakes MJ’s hand and says hello to Peter, Sam was last “Hey bug boy” he smirked out. Everyone turned around quickly looking at sam who had now realised that he might have just given off Peter’s biggest secret to MJ. “It’s okay she knows” Peter says lifting everyones expressions  
“Few, that could’ve been awkward.” Sam says and they all start heading to their rooms, being escorted by Davey and other workers. Steve and Bucky in the room down from Peter and MJ’s, then Sam (and Rohdi) in the next, Bruce and Natasha. The rooms left to be filled were with Vision and Scarlet, Coulson and Clint, and Happy.

They head back to their room to get their jackets, MJ walks in first and looks out the giant glass window at the dark world outside lit up by the half moon and thousands of stars with the mountains casting shadows on the hills below. “Wow” she breaths out as she walks to the window “look” she whispers to Peter amazed as she has never seen so many stars in the sky before tonight.  
Peter walks over to see what shes looking at and as he sees the glow of the sky shaped as the milky way its self he lets out his own “wow”.  
Living in the city had its perks but it could never produce the beauty and feeling that they got looking out into that night sky.  
A knock on the door broke the longing stare, Davey had come to collect them for dinner.  
“Dinner will be served in 10minutes” He lets out from behind the door.  
“Okay were coming now” Peter says pulling his jacket on. “You know…” he squints his eyes and tilts his head to look over at MJ “You actually looked a little, what do you call it? Star struck” he grins.  
“No! I wasn’t, shut up” she laughs, bumping into him as they walk over to the door.

=

In the hallway on the way to the dining room they run into Clint heading the same way. He introduces himself to MJ after saying hello to Peter. “Hey, I’m Hawkeye” he says crossing his arms making himself look cool. Which got a reaction from Peter of whatthehellareyoudoing  
“MJ” she says back.  
“What? No, he said Hawkeye” Peter says to MJ furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
MJ looks at him with disbelief at what he just said and Clint rolls his eyes and and turns around walking off around the corner yelling out to everyone in there as a joke “Peter’s here!”  
Peter turns to MJ “what?”  
“C’mon loser” she says and they walk into the dining room where most of the team were sitting chatting and laughing to each other. They all turn to them smiling and waving them over.  
Peter introduces MJ to the rest of the team.  
Scarlet walks over to greet them both in a hug. “Hi how lovely to meet you!” She says to MJ who is now blushing shyly. “Um hi.” She gives off a little wave to everyone and Scarlet brings her in for a hug before moving on to Peter to do the same. She embraces him and whispers into his ear “She’s pretty” he smiles and hugs back, feeling his cheeks flushing.  
Everyone had taken their seats now ready for dinner to be served around the large round rustic wooden table.  
Peter asked “Wheres Tony and Pepper… and Happy, we haven’t seen him since the airport.”  
“They’ll be here soon, Happy went to pick them up 20mins ago.” Steve says across the table.  
“Yeah, they have their own little Private lodge” Sam says wiggling his eye brows.  
Just then everyone started cheering and clapping as Stark and Pepper walked in with Happy trailing behind them. Everyone greeted them shaking hands and hugging until they got around to Peter and MJ.  
Tonys arms opened wide to hug Peter. “Kid, how was the flight?”  
“It was really good, thank you Mr Stark.”  
“Hey… Tony, remember”  
“Tony, right.” Peter shakes his head.  
“And this must be Michelle, yes?” Tony says looking over to her reaching out his hand.  
“It would” she says shaking his hand with her lips pressed together in a small grin.  
Tony looks at Peter and winks. They hug Pepper then everyone sits down ready to eat.  
The room is lit by a large chandelier hanging down above the Centre of the table, there is old rustic furniture all around and a large see through bifold door separating the dining room from the outside deck which leads out to the large pool area. They are all eating and laughing at the stories that are being told. Suddenly the conversations had all pointed to MJ.  
“So where are you from MJ?” Steve asks  
“Uh Queens, I go to school with Peter at Mid Town.”  
“Ah so you’re a brainy one to then huh?” Bucky joins.  
“Um..—”  
Peter cuts MJ off “Yeah she is” he looks at MJ “you are” and turns back to Bucky and Steve, “shes the team leader for our Academic Decathlon team! And she is the reason we won last years tournament!”  
“Yeah, only because you decided you had to go run around DC in your spandex” she says nudging into him, he nudges back.  
Everyone laughed at that  
MJ has a very shy look about her now as she isn’t used to anyone boasting about her. Everyone was looking at Peter with funny smiles and he didn’t know why.  
“Mmhmm” was heard from Tony who was only a seat away from Peter looking at him with his eyebrows raised.  
“What are you thinking of doing after school?” Clint’s voice disrupted the tension. He was good at that.  
“Uhh, journalism” she nodded slowly  
“Ahh, yeah. You would suit that” Happy butts in making MJ giggle.

=

Its later in the night and they have made their way outside sitting out by the pool in the lounge area. Everyone has now had their fair share of alcohol (not Peter and MJ of course) and the guys have started duelling each other to drunken arm wrestles.  
The four girls went inside to go and get some blankets out of the rooms for everyone to snuggle up in as it was starting to get a bit cool, seeming it was the beginning of winter. When they left Bucky yelled out to Peter to have a match, he hesitated at the idea but decided he would. Bucky and Peter stepped up to the bar table and set their arms up ready to go. Everyone was cheering and betting on who they thought would win. Bucky’s metal hand pressed against Peters, now both at the ready waiting for the countdown. “3…2…1” Bucky’s arm churned making a mechanical noise before everyone shouted “Go!” The challenge was in effect and Peter was winning, Bucky’s hand was about to hit the table he was sweating and swearing with Steve shouting behind him pushing him along not wanting him to loose. Tony was behind Peter doing the same, Peter was just about to push Bucky’s hand down to win the match, as he looked up to put the defeat in Bucky’s eyes he noticed the girls walking back out side. He seen MJ laughing amongst the chaos. She was happy and making new friends, he had never seen her like this before. Then all of a sudden his hand was being smashed into the table. He got distracted. He looked down at his bleeding and crumpled hand “Shit, what was that for?” Peter squealed out.  
“Oh my god kid are you okay? Im so sorry. You just went limp what was that?”  
“Pete you okay? Barnes what the hell?” Tony yelled and jumped for Peter lifting him up.  
“Yeah, I’m uh… I’m fine… sorry Bucky. I just—” Peter says holding his arm.  
The girls returned to the group of disorderly and MJ asks “What did we miss?” Before looking her pained friend.  
“Oh my god Peter! Are you okay?” MJ come up from behind him seeing his arm.  
“Um Bucky just beat me in an arm wrestle, it’s nothing” He laughs nervously at MJ  
“Bruce, you wanna?” Tony asks  
“Yeah I’ve got it. Come on.” Bruce ushers Peter away and MJ follows.

=

Back in their room, Bruce brought his doctors bag with him.  
“How’s that feel?” Bruce says taping down the bandage.  
“Yeah it’s fine, thank you Dr Banner”  
“Do you want any pain tablets or anything?”  
“no, no I will be fine. Ive had worse” he smirks out.  
“Peter are you sure, you have a broken finger!” MJ is sitting next to him on the bed in worry.  
“Its okay MJ, I’m fine. I heal quick remember”  
“Yeah the cuts are almost gone already, I say it will be all fixed by tomorrow afternoon.” Bruce assures her. “Alright are you guys coming back out?”  
“I think we should get some rest, we are going hiking tomorrow. Unless you want to—”  
“No I’m tired” she cuts Peter off.  
“Okay see you tomorrow” Bruce says packing his stuff.  
“Thanks again!” Peter yells out as Bruce closes the door.

They get dressed into their pyjamas one at a time.  
MJ is laying in bed reading when Peter faintly yells out from the toilet “Hey MJ?”  
“Mmmm”  
“Can you um… turn around for a second?”  
“What? Why?”  
“I forgot to get a shirt”  
“Are you seriously embarrassed? Its not like I’ve never seen a guy without his shirt on”  
“Um… okay” He takes in a deep breath and walks out and is quickly trying to open his suitcase which was extremely difficult with one hand and an old zipper.  
“Ow” he lets out quietly.  
“Here” she rolls her eyes pushing him out of the way “you know you can ask for help looser” she looks at him standing awkwardly in his sweats watching her open his suitcase grabbing a shirt out for him and throwing it at him.  
“Uh thanks”  
She climbs back onto the bed and pretends not to notice his muscular figure by reading her book. She looks over the top of it as he pulls the shirt over his head. When his head is through he looks at her and she quickly props the book back up in front of her, covering his body from view.  
“I seen that” he chuffs  
“No you didn’t” she quickly snaps back. He gives off a little laugh before walking over and turns the light off.  
He jumps onto the bed like a little kid making her body jump up and loose her spot on the page. She lets out a puff of air through her nose “thanks loser, I lost my spot” she rolls her eyes and puts the book down on the side table where the reading lamp is on. She leans over to turn it off when he says “No wait! Wanna see something cool?”  
She rolls back over to face him “What?”  
He turns his reading lamp on and lays down on his back shuffling in close to her, their heads almost touching. She looks at him confused. Peter lifts his arm up, the one with the bandage strapped to his finger and the cuts on the back of his hand. “I know I was there, remember?” She quips at him  
“No just look, at the cuts. You can see them close up… its cool.” He turns to look at her, shes looking up to his hand to try and see the cuts close. “Just stare at one, and you’ll start to see—”  
“Oh my god I can see it!” She looks both amused and grossed out at the same time.  
Peter lets out a small chuckle still looking at her in a mesmerised state because she’s laying so close and he can see all the flaws she doesn’t have and he can smell that apple cinnamon shampoo again.  
“That’s so weird.” She turns her head, they’re now looking at each other with a pins width breaking the touch of their foreheads. They stay like this for 10 seconds before they hear people stumbling up the hallway and Peter clears his throat and he shifts away from her.  
They sit in a comfortable silence for a while before MJ speaks. “So, hiking tomorrow?”  
“Um yeah, it’s a trail up along the mountain ridge… I googled it.”  
“Okay Nerd.” She says sitting up and turning the lamp off. Peter does the same.  
“Night” “Night Looser” they say laying down again. Its now completely dark in the room and they can see the hundreds of thousands of stars sitting above the mountains through the window. It is a breath taking sight. 2minutes go by and Peter can hear MJ’s breathing pattern change and her heart rate lower, she’s asleep and his thoughts get louder. _She is so peaceful when she sleeps, her breaths are slow and she sounds… calm. I listen to her heart rate during the day if I am close enough and its quiet, I can hear it. Its not much different to now, but it is. She is always easy going, so down to earth. She seemed so happy today, making new friends… with my friends, and everyone seemed to like her a lot. And she really seemed worried about me earlier, is that why she had spent so much time with me when she found out I was Spiderman? Was she just making sure I was okay? Was Ned actually onto something?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google the Mauhu Whenva - Ridgeview Homestead & Eco Sanctuary to get the perfect image whilst you read.  
> Next Thursday chapter 5 will be released and we get to go on a hike with the one and only Clint! Please click some buttons! Subscribe, bookmark and leave me some wonderful comments and kudos! <3


	5. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 5 :) in this chapter their first day doesnt end to well and MJ finds out why Peter hasn't been sleeping... does she have a soloution to his problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read my work! This chapter is one of my longest I have posted 4001 words to be exact haha! Im currently half way through writing chapter 7 so stick around!

Peter didn’t sleep much that night as he didn’t want to have one of his episodes and wake MJ. He did feel himself drift off a few times but he always woke up no more than 10 minutes later. At one point he went out to find where the kitchen was, as he was craving something sweet. He took his web shooters with him and climbed up on the roof. There was one man washing the dishes from dinner still and Peter thought it would be a fun idea to try to not get caught. So there he was on the roof in the kitchen tucked into a back corner, he moved slowly towards a tin half covered by a tea towel of freshly baked brownies that have been leftover from their desserts at dinner. He gets close enough now he would be able to shoot one or two with his webs when his hairs stand up and he turns to look at the door, Bucky is standing there sneaking into the doorway. He watches him stealthily slip past the man washing dishes without him noticing. Then he walks behind the bench Peter is positioned above, flicking the tea towel off the brownies revealing there was only one left in the tray, Bucky picks it up and starts sneaking his way back around the bench past the man and back out the door. Peter follows him out still on the roof and just as Bucky is about to take his first bite Peter shoots his web down and steals the Brownie right from Bucks hand. Bucky looks up in pure shock and sees Peter clinging to the roof holding the brownie. Peter says “I seen it first” and goes to take a bite. Bucky’s mouth drops open and he gasps as he sees Peter’s teeth sink down breaking off half of the brownie. Peter drops down from the roof and gives Bucky the other half. “How’s the hand?” Bucky asks before eating the now half brownie. Peter held up his arm, not a cut on it just the bandage left strapped to his finger. “It’s fine, it wasn’t your fault I got… distracted” Peter said as he scratched the back of his neck. “I know” Bucky smirked at him “you’ve got it bad kid”. “What, no I don’t… I mean, uh what, what are you talking about?” Peter leans back on the wall with his arms crossed. Bucky laughs and starts walking back to the rooms “I think you know”. Peter follows him “yeah I do” he runs his fingers through his hair. Bucky looks down to Peter as they’re walking “you’ll figure it” and then he walks into his room.

It’s Saturday, the first morning and Peter was up sitting in a blanket out side on the bench watching the sunrise talking on the phone to May when he sensed MJ wake up. He said goodbye to his Aunt and walked back in to the room and put another piece of wood in the fireplace.  
“Morning” he smiled at her.  
MJ grunted at him and pulled her curls from her face, wiping the drool from her chin she sat up. “I feel like death, my body clock is so confused” she said in a rough tone rubbing her eyes. “Why? How are you awake? Did you even sleep?” She asks throwing her hands above her head as she stretches revealing the smallest sliver of skin as her shirt raised with her arms.  
“Um, yeah I slept” Peter lied through his grin, laughing at MJ and her disgruntled morning haze. “Davey came by before, Breakfast is in an hour. But theres tea and coffee out by the lounge.”  
MJ perks up at that “Well what are we waiting for?”  
They walk out still in their pyjamas, finding everyone else already up and about. MJ left his side and went straight for the Hot beverages, Peter walked over to where the team was having a discussion.  
“So Tuesday right?” Steve said  
“What’s on Tuesday?” Peter asks as he finds a seat saving one for MJ.  
Everyone gave a little “morning” to Peter that he returned before Sam answered his question  
“Crossfire!” He says eyes wide open and smiling  
“I read that on the itinerary, what is it?” Peter continued  
“Morning MJ” Nat says and then everyone following  
“Morning everyone” MJ smiled shyly  
MJ walks over with two teas in her hands passing one to Peter as she sits in the chair next to him.  
“Oh, Mr Stark said—”  
“Listen I was thinking about that but, I really think you’re fast metabolism would make it hard for caffeine to even have an effect on you.”  
“Really?” Peter says with a confused look.  
“Yeah looser, really. Now drink up” MJ says blowing the steam from her tea.  
Peter shrugs his shoulders and goes to take a sip, but stops and looks at MJ “What’d you do to it?” He smells it.  
“What nothing”  
Everyone giggles at the bickering. Peter takes a sip, and surprisingly he likes it.  
“Anyway” Sam says elongating the word. “Crossfire is this giant game of Laser Tag, we are trying to decide if we should do a game with teams or last man standing.”  
“I love laser tag!” Peter yells out.  
“Yeah we thought you might” Natasha laughs. “What do you think Pete? Teams or singles?”  
“Well wouldn’t teams be more practical? I mean you all have different strengths. And some of you are actual marksman, wouldn’t it be an unfair game to play singles?” MJ answers for him.  
Everyone was a little shocked and impressed with MJ. Peter noticing this points out “shes very observant” and MJ smiles into her mug as she takes a sip of her tea.  
“I agree with young Miss MJ, teams would be more beneficial for everyone” Vision points out.  
“Okay it’s settled then, teams it is.” Steve says ending the discussion.  
Davey comes out from the dining room and lets everyone know breakfast is ready so everyone goes in and eats. Afterwards Peter and MJ go back to the room to get ready for their hike.

=

“I cant believe how high we are” Peter says as he looks down at the giant lake beneath them. They lost sight of the homestead they left from 2 hours ago as the track turned in towards the mountains before the upwards climb began. It was almost mid day the sun was bright, the day was warm and they had drunk their fair share of water and were almost to the top of the mountain ridge.  
“Look there it is! The end if the track” Clint pointed. (He came with them, Tony insisted)  
“Oh, thank god” MJ panted out, as she took another sip of water.  
They kept walking and 10 minutes later they came to the end of the track. They all stopped and looked over the ridge of the mountain to take in the beautiful scenery. They could see where the wind blew between the green grassy hills and out onto the lake as the light would shimmer and dance along the surface. There were small boats and a few houses but not much else, the hilly land was untouched and natural. Where they stood was in direct sunshine and there was only shade on the other side of an electric fence keeping out wild goat from the neighbouring property.  
“I wish those trees were on this side of the fence” MJ moaned.  
“Maybe we can go over there?” Peter said as he walked closer to the fence.  
“Peter that’s an electric fence…” Clint retorted.  
“I could jump that” he chuffed getting an eye roll from MJ. “Or, look we can get around there” he had walked to the edge of the grassy slope to where the fence ended and the rocky face of the mountain began. There was a few large rocks that they could climb around the fence and to the other side.  
“Mmm… I don’t know, it doesn’t look to steady--.” Before Clint could say anything more Peter had started to climb onto the first rock. “Kid!” Clint ran over in anger and fear that he might fall.  
“Its okay ill just... stick to the fence if I fall… just a small shock right…yeah wont hurt.” He seemed to be trying to talk himself into it more than Clint as he jumped to the next rock steadying himself, and to the next until he was on the other side of the fence. “See its fine! Steady as a rock” he laughed to him self. “Get it? Cause… rock”  
“Yeah, kid… I got it” Clint shook his head.  
MJ walked over to the edge and climbed onto the first rock. “Are you coming?”  
Clint rolled his eyes “ughh…” his arms hit his sides “if you cant beat em’” he picked up his backpack and climbed onto the first rock as Peter was pulling MJ up from the last to the other side.

They laid out a blanket under the shade of the trees and got out some sandwiches and sat in a comfortable silence to eat their lunch. Clint was resting his eyes leaning against a rock and Peter was leaning back on a tree as he watched MJ pull out her sketch pad and start to draw the view before them. She had a glisten of sweat over her tanned skin that would glow in the spots of light that came through the leaves of the trees above. Her un-tamed curls would fly about her eyes as the breeze came and as she pulled it back behind her ear leaving a pencil to hold it in place, she looked over at Peter who was in a gaze of fascination. He quickly looked away back over the ridge with a faint cough.  
“You can’t look” she exclaimed  
“What?” He says confused looking back at her again.  
“it’s not done.” She retorts soundly.  
“Oh.. yeah, right. The picture, of course”  
“What else dummy?”  
MJ finishes off the outline of her sketch to be finished through her stay. And they start to climb back around the fence. Clint went first then MJ and Peter following one rock behind. She got to the last rock, she pulled her second foot up onto it and a small rock holding it in place slipped out from underneath. She began to slide with the rock before Peter caught her with his fast reflexes, he was holding her hand as she dangled over the steep mountains ridge. He pulled her up slowly until she was sitting on the rock Peter is now kneeling on. There is now a large jump between the rock they are on and the edge of the ridge, an easy jump for Spidey but not so much MJ she could make it but when Peter helps her up to stand on her feet she lets out a small “Ahhh!” as she lifts one foot off the ground.  
“What.. MJ what is it? Are you hurt?” Peter stutters out in shock holding her up.  
“My ankle, I can’t stand on it” she winces as she leans on Peters shoulder.  
“Can you carry her and jump Pete?” Clint asks from the other side of the fence  
“Yeah, yeah” he says as he picks her up without asking her permission and jumps across without hesitation.  
He sets her down on the ground and Clint takes a look at her ankle. “I think its just twisted, I have some bandages in my bag hold on, we’ll fix this”  
MJ pursed her lips and tried to hold back her tears at the pain as Clint wraps her ankle.  
“Can I do anything?” Peter asks  
“Well we will have to help her down the mountain, its about a 2 hour walk to the bottom, probably longer now.”

They start walking down the mountain track MJ between the two helping her walk.  
MJ starts groaning the more she walks on it.  
“It will be worse if you keep walking on it.” Clint says  
“Okay stop” Peter says stopping everyone from walking. “Here let me carry you.”  
“No I can keep going” MJ persists  
“No you can’t, it’s been like 5 minutes MJ… it’s a 2 hour walk.”  
She takes a deep breath before answering “fine”  
“Are you sure? It’s still a long way down.” Clint says  
“Its fine ill just wear you as a backpack” he laughs getting a strange look from the others “Okay, yeah that was weird”  
“You think loser” MJ says  
“ I meant like a piggy back!” He defended him self.  
“Okay, c’mon I would like to get back before it gets cooler” she adds.  
So Peter squatted in front of MJ and she climbed onto his back. He felt her press against him, full body contact as he lifted her off the ground, he got a shiver down his spine before it was more a feel of comfort almost like a hug. Clint carried their bags to at least help out a little, also asking Peter every 10 minutes if he was still okay.

=

They finally get back and they walk inside where everyone is sitting and chatting back from their days adventure. Noticing the bandage on MJ’s foot as Peter carries her inside Natasha stops the conversation and moves the people off the couch “Oh my god, what happened?!”  
“Just a twisted ankle, she’ll be okay” Clint says  
“I’ll go get some ice” Bruce says and runs off to the kitchen.  
Peter places her down on the couch lifting her legs up and tucking a pillow under her bandaged foot.  
“Is that okay?” He asks looking up at her, pedantically moving the pillows under her foot.  
“It’s fine Parker” she laughs at him.  
Bruce comes back in with some ice wrapped in a tea towel. Peter stands out of the way so Bruce could have a proper look. He takes the bandage off and examines her ankle before wrapping it up again and holding the ice on it.  
“Definitely sprained, we’ll ice it to bring down the swelling but no walking until tomorrow okay?”  
“Okay, Thank you” MJ says sincerely.  
Everyone still gathered around watching, Sam makes a comment “Can’t take you two anywhere, huh” getting a chuckle from everyone.  
“Do you still want to come out to dinner? I can help you get ready if you want?” Scarlet offers.  
“Umm, I think it might be best if just stay in” MJ says with a small smile.  
“I’ll stay too” Peter says, worry still present in his tone.  
“No go have fun!”  
“No MJ I promised May I’d take care of you and look at you, this is my fault!”  
“No Peter, this isn’t your fault. It was an accident, accidents happen. And I’m fine, you did take care of me you caught me and then you carried me for two hours for gods sake.”  
“Lets go get ready for dinner” Natasha said quietly to everyone gesturing to leave the room.  
“But Michelle…” Peter says using her real name trying to be serious “It is my fault, you could have died! Im the one who made you go on the other side of that fence.”  
“Peter, that was my own choice to go. You need to stop blaming yourself for things that aren’t your fault.” MJ grabs the wrapped ice to place it on her ankle. Peter wraps his hands around the ice and her hand making her look up at him crouching down beside the couch.  
“Let me” he says and she slips her hand away letting him take the ice. He gestures to her feet and she lifts them letting him sit. He puts her wrapped foot on a pillow on his lap and holds the ice to it.  
They sit in silence for ages looking out to the sunset that was shining through the glass binder doors of the living area turning everything a shade of orange.  
“We are going to head off in 10, but we got the chef to cook you dinner” Clint’s voice trailed through the room before he appeared in front of them. “Are you going to be okay?”  
“Yeah I think we can manage, thank you for everything today” MJ tells him before he leaves.

=

Peter lifted MJ into her seat which they both laughed at for a while and then dinner was served. After they ate MJ wanted to go back to the room to have a shower.  
“Sweep me off my feet Parker” she joked before receiving the biggest eye roll from Peter and a little laugh from Davey as he was clearing the table. MJ stood on her good foot ready to climb on Peters back again, but she was shocked when Peter picked her up bridal style with one arm under her knees the other under her back, and she was pressed against his chest. She wrapped her arms up around his neck and looked up at him in surprise. He just laughed at her and carried her down the hallway to their room.  
When they got there she opened the door for them and he sat her down on the bed.  
“I’ll get you some clothes” Peter said as he opened her suitcase  
“Or… you could just bring me my suitcase”  
“Oh, yeah… I could do that, I will do that” he lifts her suitcase on the bed beside her.  
MJ laughed at him and found some pyjamas, then he put her suit case back under the bed.  
“So…” MJ said making the word longer.  
“Oh yeah… right, sorry I’ll leave now” Peter said scratching the back of his neck and turning around stopping before he made it to the door. “Just yell out if you need anything”  
“Okay… now get lost loser”  
“Going, going” Peter sat outside the room in the hallway by the door tonight with it cracked open a little so he could hear MJ if she needed him, he could hear her singing, he had never heard her sing before. He didn’t even know she did, but her voice was beautiful and soothing, he suddenly didn’t feel so stressed. Then the shower stopped and so did her voice, he heard her hop over to the bed to get dressed which he laughed at then he heard  
“Okay, you can come back in now”. He walked in rubbing his eyes as he was exhausted.  
“Peter you look like shit, I think we should just have an early night tonight.”  
“Yeah okay, let me get changed and I’ll turn the light out.”  
He went into the toilet to get changed then went and brushed his teeth before turning the light out and finding the bed. He slipped in under the covers and they laid in the quiet looking out into the never ending sky of stars.  
“I didn’t know you could sing” Peter whispered  
“Huh… oh, you heard that” MJ had a hesitant tone in her voice “My ugh, my mom used to sing. Before... you know”  
“Oh” Peter thought for a second _MJ never talks about her Family_ “Well…it was really good” he admits.  
“Thanks” she says shyly.  
They turn to face each other.  
“I know you haven’t been sleeping”  
Peter huffs before answering “Yeah… I’m not really good at that lately”  
“How long is lately?”  
“Uhh… since like homecoming” he shifts his body as he feels uncomfortable speaking about this.  
“Wait is this a weird spider thing?”  
“What?! No” he laughs “it’s a…” he sighs before continuing “Don’t worry thing”  
“Okay looser, what ever. I’m going to sleep, Night” MJ turns over and closes her eyes.  
“Night” Peter rolls onto his back, and stares up to the ceiling.

=

“Peter, Peter. Its okay it’s just a dream” MJ says as she watches him shout out with tears running down his face. She touches his arm and he pushes it away and jumps out of the bed and is suddenly upside down hanging from a rafter in a strike position looking down at MJ.  
“Peter?” MJ says softly.  
Peter shakes his head before saying “Oh god, MJ are you okay? Did I hurt you? Im so sorry? Are you okay?”  
“Peter I’m fine, its okay just come down from there”  
Peter drops back down onto the floor and sits on the bed.  
“Are you okay? What was that?” MJ asks sounding very concerned about what she just witnessed.  
Peter wipes the tears of his face “I’m okay… its just nightmares” he looks over to MJ  
“Is that why you haven’t been sleeping?” She hesitantly asks  
“Yeah I just… I didn’t want you to see me like this”  
“You didn’t want to me to see you like this? Are you serious Peter?” Shes sounding a little frustrated now.  
“Um… yeah” Peter says confused.  
“Peter, you are like my best friend. I don’t care if you have nightmares dummy, I’d rather help you than watch you suffer through that.”  
_She actually sounds concerned, this is weird_ he thinks to himself. Peter gives her a little smile before tears start falling again.  
“Tell me what happens” MJ asks and Peter tells her the story about Liz’s dad trapping him under the building.  
“Oh my god, that sounds terrifying” She says as they lay back down again.  
“It was… and it still is”  
“I still have nightmares about my Mom sometimes, not so often now. But every now and then there she is laying in that hospital bed, I’m holding her hand she looks so thin and pale and then comes the long beep on the machine and suddenly she fades away and I’m trying to hold onto her for as long as I can before theres nothing left to hold and then shes gone.” MJ has a tears in her eyes and Peter has a sad feeling knowing that he is probably the only person she has ever told about this, although he is glad in a way because she chose him to tell.  
“It’s a horrible feeling to loose your parent, MJ I know and I’m really sorry you had to go through that”  
They lay in silence for a minute.  
“How did you make them stop?” Peter asked moving his head to look at her.  
MJ looks back to him “I stopped wearing her t-shirts to bed every night, and started reading, filling my mind with stories… and hugging my Dad before he—” she stops, “That always used to help” she looks back to the ceiling reminiscing. Peter didn’t say anything about her Dad knowing that was a touchy subject.  
Her head snaps back to him “Turn over” She says as if she just had an idea.  
“What? Why?”  
“Do you trust me?” Her eyes lock onto his. So Peter rolls over then he feels MJ move closer until her body was pressed to his with her arms wrapped around him, he was the little spoon. He felt the comfort come back he had from earlier when he carried her down the mountain, the warmth, the closeness. He finally relaxed and MJ snuggled her head into the back of his neck. And they both finally fell asleep.

Everyone comes back later that night after dinner at 8pm as some of them had early activities to get to the next day. Clint decided to go check on the youngsters and make sure MJ was okay, he walked down the hallway and opened their door quietly. It was lit simply by one bed lamp and from the light that crept in through the open door of the hallway, Clint decided to walk in and turn the lamp off. He walked closer to the bed to find the switch as he seen them laying there with each other MJ behind Peter holding him close and Peter with his arm wrapped around MJ’s holding her hand close to his chest. Clint turned out the lamp and left the room quietly, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SOFT god damn... dont forget to leave me a comment and kudos! Bookmark and subscribe for notifications when I post! Chapter 6 posted next Thursday (AEST) and in it we have a calm afternoon with Happy and then... dessert. You will have to stick around to get my referrece next week! Love you all have a wonderful week! <3


	6. Ice cream, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter plans the day so they can still enjoy it with MJ's hurt ankle.  
> What happens in the kitchen should stay in the kitchen... but will it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short but the ending is worth it! And next weeks chapter is the longest ive written so stick around! XXX thank you for all of the wonderful comments last week they really made me super happy! <3

“Alright, I put my hand up to be your babysitter today” Happy walks into the games room where Peter and MJ are seated in two separate car seats with a steering wheel in each of their hands, game faces on looking into their separate screens where they’re watching their virtual cars pass each other, until MJ throws her hands up in the air then turns and points them fiercely at Peter.  
“HA, IN YOUR FACE!” She taunts him  
“Hey, I let you win” He teases   
Happy sits down behind them and gives a little cough to get their attention. They both swing around and look at him.  
“You're in for a boring day” MJ says as she lifts her foot “Can’t do much, remember?”  
“Exactly” he smiles   
“No, no, not true.” Peter states  
“Kid… what’d you do? I put my hand up because there is nothing you can do today”  
“I hired out the canoe, we can go out on the lake!” Peter says getting excited  
“But my foot” MJ says frowning  
“It’s a canoe, you sit down” he points out mockingly. “Plus its not in a cast it can get wet”  
“Okay, I’m in” MJ shrugs her shoulders then they both look at Happy sitting on the chair crossing his arms with a look of disappointment   
“Fine” Happy rolls his eyes “But I’m getting my own boat.”

=

It’s late afternoon and Peter and MJ are sharing a canoe with Happy following loosely behind in his own. The water is flat and calm with only the ripples trailing from the boats behind them, it is crystal clear and they can see the fish that swim below. Peter is sitting at the back of the canoe rowing with the ore, his cap shielding his eyes from the sun that makes his own shadows define and accentuate his toned arms and body that are shown through his loosely fitted white singlet. MJ is sitting at the front facing Peter, the sun licks her skin that can be reached sheath her Navy and floral sundress, she looks relaxed with her eyelids closed facing up to the sky, elbows resting on the front of the canoe behind her and her long legs stretched out and crossed in front. Her breath is taken away as a splash of water hits her chest, an accident from Peter as he hit the water too hard with the ore, or so he claims. MJ sits up and reaches her arm over the side bringing a handful of water back with it that gushed straight over Peters face.

“Oh really?” Peter says playfully before he does the same.

They continue this yelling and screaming at each other as the water is cold and brisk for 2 minutes before Happy caught up with them

“aye, aye! Watch where you’re flicking that water” He says to the soaked pair holding up his ore to stop himself from being caught in the crossfire.

Peter and MJ stop to look at happy trying his hardest not to get wet, so of course he becomes the target.   
They are all happily laughing before Peter notices a small channel that leads out from the lake, they paddle over and make their way down and before they know it they are floating down the channel covered by a rainforest with mossy vines and colourful wild flowers growing all the way down each side of the waters edge, its almost magical. They keep going another 100meters before it flows into a beautiful landscape, the waters edge grows larger as they glide into a small lake after they passed under a thin waterfall. There are towering walls surrounding them as they are in an old sinkhole that is now overgrown with ferns and moss and is a natural phenomenon. They pull up to the edge of the lake and get out of their canoes, Peter helps MJ out and they are all in complete amazement.   
“This is…” MJ starts but cant find the words to describe what she is seeing.   
“Yeah” Peter says his eyes are wide looking all around.  
They all walk around for a little while looking at the plants and the wild animals doing their own thing. The soft sounds of the birds in the background almost like bells and flutes made everything so much more beautiful. The natural cavity they stood in darkened quickly with the last rays of light hitting the rock walls and reflecting something that caught Peters eye, he walked over as Happy helped MJ into the canoe and he put it in his pocket walked back and off they went back under the slim waterfall that hid the stunning views no one would ever believe were true.

As they row back passing a small family of ducks swimming around an out of place tree the sky turned a gorgeous tone of pink and purple. The water mirrored the frosted mountains before a light fog crept along the lake from the mountains behind it. No one spoke the whole way back as their minds were still dazed with their enchanting find. 

=

In the back of a car returning to the homestead from dinner that they had joined everyone in town for, Peter and MJ are laughing at themselves trying to do New Zealand accents. They were half way back when Peter remembered the thing he put in his pocket, he pulls it out to show MJ.   
“I found this, at that place we went to in the boats” Peter says as he passes it over to MJ  
“What is it” she says scrunching her face  
“We learnt about these in school last year, I wasn’t sure it was at first… but” He pulls the rock apart. “I cracked it open when we got back.” He says as he passes it back to MJ.  
“Oh my god, a geode?” MJ’s face lights up “Its gorgeous” she says as she intricately looks at the deep grey crystals living inside.  
“You keep half” Peter says smiling at MJ  
“Really?” She looks up at him  
“Yeah, it can be like a token of our friendship” he holds up his half and she does the same connecting them perfectly.  
MJ smiles at Peter “Why are you doing this for me?” She asks before looking down into her geode   
“What? What do you mean?” He questions.  
“Like all of this… why am I here Peter, why me?”  
“If not you… then who?” He chuffs making her scrunch her eyebrows in confusion  
He sighs heavily before answering “It’s just… I don’t have many people in my life MJ, and like it or not you are apart of that, sometimes I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing or not, I just… I’ve lost so many people already and... I don’t want to loose you too.”   
And before Peter could look away in embarrassment MJ had closed the gap between them, her face was close enough to be breathing his same shaky breath. She put her hand gently on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes, she pulled him closer as their lips teased each other and their noses brushed back and forth, Peter's hand found its way to be rested lightly on MJ’s back. They closed their eyes and their warm lips found their rhythm, finally.  
The kiss ended abruptly as Peter pulled back and held MJ away from him. “We cant do this, MJ.” He says breathlessly “This can’t happen”

=

The awkward silence was stuck in the air for hours after what had happened in the car. They were laying in bed both awake, just looking up to the emptiness of the ceiling.   
“Hey Peter” MJ whispered  
“Mmm” he looked over   
She turned to look at him “Im sorry”  
“What, what for?”  
“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, and--” she sits up and turns her head away to hide the tears she couldn’t hold in.  
“MJ, MJ hey, hey. Its okay you haven’t ruined anything.” He says to her softly as he sits up moving closer to her. Peter has never seen MJ cry before.  
“Uh, I don’t know why I’m crying, I just... I don’t have anyone else either Peter…” she looks up to Peter dolefully sniffling.  
“Come here” Peter says as he opens his arms, MJ leans over and her head falls into his chest and they wrap their arms around each other, he gently kisses her hair. “MJ it’s not that I don’t want anything to happen between us… I like you, a lot actually” he laughs “I just… I can't let you into this life, if anything ever happened to you” his words are starting to choke up and he looks down to her “I couldn’t live with my self.”  
She nods “I get it” she says softly before tucking her head under his chin again.   
They sat like that for a while before Peter asked “Want some Ice cream?”  
MJ looks up at him “Ice cream sounds great” she says with a faint smile.

=

They’re in the kitchen using their phones for light. MJ is sitting on the stainless steel bench and Peter is leaning against the Bench opposite her, they found a tub of Vanilla ice cream that is set next to MJ that they are both scooping from with their spoons.

"Can I ask you a question?" Peter breaks the silence that had been lingering for a while.

"You just did" MJ laughs at him

He rolls his eyes before looking at her with a serious look "What did you mean before? That you don't have anyone either?"

she sighs "mmm, that" 

"You don't have to answer, it's fine"

"No, I will" She looks down as she flips the spoon through her fingers "When mom... died, dad wasn't always around when i needed him. I mean he was a little at first, but it didn't take long before alcohol became an answer for everything... but he is all i had, I didn't have any friends i lost them when mom first got sick. I stopped hanging out with them and eventually they just stopped asking me to come out with them."

"What about your family?" 

"Got none... it's just us" she purses her lips together. "But now I've got you... and Ned, too." 

"And May" he smiles.

"Yeah, and May" she smiles back.

It's quiet for a small while before Peter tries to cheer her up again.

  
“Hows the ankle anyway?” He asks licking the back of his spoon.

  
She slips off the bench to stand “Well I can walk around again now, still a bit sore but its okay”

  
“Think you’ll be able to ride tomorrow?” He asks as he scoops out more ice cream.

  
“Well… I’m not sure if it makes any difference from before I hurt it, since I’ve never actually ridden a horse before” she laughs

  
“Im sure it’s not that hard.”

  
“Wait so you’ve never done it either?”

  
“Uhh…no”

  
They laugh for a little and it dies down and there is that awkward silence again.

  
“You’ve got something on your nose” Peter says

  
“Oh” MJ says embarrassed wiping it.

  
“No here let me get it” he says then wipes ice cream on her nose and laughs.

  
She gasps opening her mouth wide smiling and wipes her nose “Oh no that does it!”

She puts her hand in the tub and wipes his entire face with the cold and sticky substance. Peter's mouth drops open and they are laughing at each other and he reaches into the tub and MJ starts to move back, she turns and does a slow run so she doesn’t hurt her ankle around the island bench she was sitting on. Peter catches up to her and wraps his arms around her and she lets out a scream. Now holding her with one hand as she tries to escape his grip he uses the other hand to rub the ice cream all over her face. She stops struggling and they’re laughing and she turns her head around, his arm is still wrapped around her stomach and the laughter dies down as they look into each others eyes and before they know it their lips have crashed into each other’s for the second time tonight. They pull away from each other quickly as the light comes on, they look over to the doorway where the whole team of Avengers are standing in a defensive position with their weapons in their pyjamas. Happy walks through them all

  
“I herd a scream, what is it?” He says looking at Steve before looking over to the two rebellious teenagers in each others arms covered in Ice cream.

  
“Ice cream, anyone?” Peter smiles out breathlessly rubbing the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH can you believe what just happened!!! Chapter seven next thursday, super long! In the next chapter there is horse riding, a Peter and Tony moment and MJ and Petes feelings start showing more and more! Thanks for reading! Now go click some buttons <3 and leave me comments!!!


	7. I've got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is finding his safe zone within a certain someone, and the dad shows in Tony. Steve and MJ have a moment over her sketches. And the teams are picked for tomorrow's game of Laser Tag...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I am so pleased to update! Super sorry for the delay life has beed a little... hectic lately. Anywho im here and so are you and that's all that matters!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's super long compared because I felt bad:/   
> Enjoy!

*Beep Beep* the bedside clock alarms flashing a luminescent of ‘4:30am’ on the front screen. MJ leans over hitting the snooze button with out opening her eyes, the room goes quiet again and she tosses and turns until *Beep Beep* sounds again and she grunts as she sits up and turns the clock off. She lays in the bed on her back rubbing her eyes before she grunts out   
“Parker, you awake?”  
No response came from her right side where Peter should be laying. She removes her hands from her face and turns her head to look at him, but he isn’t there. She sits up looking around confused and slowly starts to remember what had happened no less than 6 hours prior, the cold sticky ice cream, the unexpected yet somehow wanted kiss, the extreme embarrassment and audience that stood in the doorway of the deserted kitchen…  
MJ let out a huff as a smile crept up on her face and her body felt warm and fuzzy. She starts to wonder what that kiss really meant, if Peter had changed his mind about what he had said to her yesterday in the car, she was starting to wonder what this warm and fuzzy feeling really meant. Did she like Peter?   
Her thoughts are tossed to the side for later as she looks over at an outfit spread out over the end of the bed. She gets up and looks over them to see a white collard polo shirt, a pair of beige jobpurs, and a black pair of velvet riding boots. She walks around the bed to pick up the small note sitting on the shirt which reads

__**Meeting at Stables at 5am  
I will come and get you if you're not there   
**~~Spiderman~~ Peter. 

MJ giggles at the crossed out Spiderman before checking the time on her phone [4:50am]   
“Shit” she drops her phone onto the bed and starts to get undressed. She takes off her pyjama top and pants, standing in her underwear the door swings open and Peter walks in.  
“OH MY GOD PETER!” MJ yells at him as she grabs the shirt of the bed quickly to cover her almost naked body.   
He looks over her for a second before   
“Shit, I’m sorry, oh my god, MJ I didn’t—”   
“Uhh… Peter?” She smiles at him flailing his arms around then continues to look down at the shirt covering her top half leaving her underwear and her long legs out in the open, before looking back to him with her eyebrows lifted she gestures with her eyes to the door behind him.   
“Right… yeah, sorry. Im gonna… leave now.” He says covering his eyes with one hand and points to the door with his thumb behind him using the other. He turns around to walk out the door   
“Look out!” He hears MJ shout out, but it’s too late and he has walked straight into the wall.   
“Ow” he groans  
“You okay?” She asks before biting her bottom lip wincing at the sight of his pain.  
Peter gives a thumbs up before feeling for the door, walking out and closing it behind him. He stood waiting outside the room leaning on the wall rubbing his face with his hands in disbelief at what he had just witnessed.   
_WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED? I just seen MJ… practically naked. I cant believe it. Im an idiot. Why did I not knock on the door, who doesn’t knock? Oh god, shes going to hate me. Im done for, first the kiss… now this. What am I doing? This can’t happen! But god is she gorgeous, the sound she made as her breath got caught in her throat from her sweet gasp of surprise. Her lace underwear that moulded to her hips and how her thin frame was gleaming from the sunlight bursting through the window behind her. NO! SHUT UP, SHUT UP! Stop falling for her over and over again, this can’t happen… it won’t happen. Im just going to have to avoid her. Yeah I can do that._  
Peter starts walking off after making his decision in his head, although he didn’t get far down the hallway before MJ caught up with him bumping her shoulder into him playfully.   
“Hey, leaving without me loser?” Her sweet noise bounces through the hall.  
“You were taking forever” he laughed as he returned a gentle nudge.  
“Oh, okay so is that why you barged in on me then? Or did you just try and get a sneak peek?” She scrutinised angrily, crossing her arms.  
“What? Oh my god MJ… no!” Peter stops her “How was I supposed to know you were in the middle of getting dressed?”  
“Is your spider senses like broken or something?” She taunts  
“Its not X-ray vision” he amplifies his voice  
MJ bursts out in laughter squinting her eyes almost shut, her body starts to buckle as she is in such hysterics.   
“Oh wow Parker, you are such a loser.” She starts walking down the hall again, smiling in defeat.  
“What?!” He says beginning to follow MJ  
“Im not mad at you dork, it was an accident. It was bound to happen eventually” she says lightly.  
“Oh?” Peter says confused. “I…guess”  
“Maybe we should have knocking rule though…” MJ implies with a serious look.  
“Yeah, Definitely” Peter says in agreement.   
They both have a small chuckle and knock elbows with each other once more before Peter suggests racing down to the stables before anything was said about what had happened in the kitchen last night. Not that it would be long before it would be brought up as they were about to do a 5hour horse trial with four of the Avengers who no doubt would tease him about it.  
  
So far Peters plan of keeping his distance from MJ obviously hasn’t worked and he isn’t too sure it is going to. He feels bad to try and shake her off his tail as she was constantly going where ever he would go and do what ever he was doing, he knows it must be super uncomfortable for her to be here with all of these people that she doesn’t know. And she is, MJ is intimidated by the group that surrounds her, they all have their own special abilities and she couldn’t help but think that she was no better than just being MJ. She had no special trait that made her stand out other than the fact that she was the odd one out due to that very reason. She does try to join in on conversation but it isn’t without great difficulty, for example the last conversation she tried to contribute to was when everyone were comparing their battle scars and the amazing scary stories that came with them,  
Peter had asked her “MJ, do you have any scars?”  
Which she replied “Yeah I have this one here on my hand”  
“Oh cool how’d you do it?” Peter said excitedly after hearing everyone else’s cool stories.  
“Oh, um. Just cutting potatoes when I was a kid.” She responded shyly shrugging her shoulders as she looked down at the small faint line of discolouration permanent on her skin.  
Peter noticed how she pursed her lips together and the different tone she had spoken in, sounding like she was almost embarrassed which he had never heard before.   
“Oh that must have killed, smaller cuts are the worst!” He said smiling at her before leaning over in his chair grabbing her hand. “Can I see it?” He said trying to include her  
She looked confused but offered her hand to him, and watched him examine it with curiosity, gently rubbing his thumb over the small mark on her palm.   
“Do you have any?” She asked him  
“No… well I did. But they um, they all healed after the spider bite.”  
“Oh cool”  
Its times like that where she would feel the most out of place, when they talk about their missions and such. It was great for her brain to start thinking up great headlines for journalism stories and what not, but it was different than interviewing someone as they weren’t stories meant for her to share. Which brought on a responsibility of the avengers trusting her to keep their stories safe. She didn’t know it yet but everyone really did admire MJ and all of her whit towards anyone at anytime, her worry for her best friend, the time she made for the others letting them babble on about silly little things, and most of all was for the trust she was forced to obtain for Peters secret and now for all of their own. MJ, surprisingly, was a very easy person to talk to. She would tell you the truth, was very straight forward and would get right to the point. However none of this helped Peter, he couldn’t just abandon her, plus she would know something was up if he had. And the last thing he wants is a MJ investigation on him because she would find out the truth and her truth would always be right.

=

At the stables Peter came flying in stopping at Tony’s feet with a large smile on his face looking at MJ struggling an easy 20 metres behind him.   
“HA, you owe me your dessert tonight!” He taunts her for his win.  
“Ugh, fine” MJ puffs out as she comes to a stop next to Peter hunching over with her hands on her hips, chest raising and falling heavily.  
“You know I’m not a runner… hey” she says between her breaths.  
“Here” Peter passes MJ his water bottle. She grabs it off him and guzzles down the whole lot.   
“Remind me never to give you alcohol” Tony says both impressed yet concerned, gaining a laugh from the youngsters.   
“Okay we are ready for you” The guide says holding 3 helmets for Tony, Peter and MJ. They followed the guide to the other side of the stables where another worker was helping Pepper onto her horse. Also there already up on their horses ready to go were Natasha and Bruce. Tony walked over to Pepper to take photos of her struggling to mount her horse and Peter and MJ followed the guide over the two chestnut brown horses saddled up ready for them to ride.  
“So who’s first?” The guide asks   
“Oh me!” MJ says excited. Peter stood back and watched MJ get introduced to her new companion.  
“Okey Dokey, this here is Jazz, for you my dear” The guide holds MJ’s hand up to the horse,Jazz’s nose. MJ flinches at first as Jazz flares her nostrils gaining the scent of MJ.   
“Well how very nice it is to meet you Jazz” MJ says as she gains the courage to step closer and slowly rub her hand up and down Jazz’s long face. Jazz gives MJ a small nudge making her laugh.  
“She likes you” The guide says in her thick New Zealand accent as she grabs a set of steps that were set beside the fence.   
Peter couldn’t believe the look on MJ’s face, he had never seen her this happy before.   
The guide put the step down next to Jazz and helped MJ as she mounted her steed.   
“Okay, come on your turn” the guide waved Peter over, doing the same introductory as before but this time to Peter’s horse, Comet. The guide moved the step over to Comet and Peter climbed up and mounted him.   
They done a quick short course on how to ride doing a few laps of a small fenced off round yard with the others, they were paired each with trainers between two horses. Paired together was Tony and Pepper in front, then Bruce and Nat in the middle and Peter and MJ at the end, all dressed for the occasion thanks to Tony of course.  
They all began heading off onto the trail following the guide at the front, everyone was quiet at first as they were trying to get used to what they were just taught. There were a few laughs but mostly just concentration silence until they were more comfortable finding riding easier than they had initially thought.  
“Having fun?” Peter finally asks MJ after he had been watching her the past 20 minutes, the smile hadn’t dropped from her face.  
“This is amazing” she turns her head to look at him smiling back at her. “This is the first time I’ve seen a real horse before.” She shyly admits before looking down to Jazz and patting her neck.  
“What? Seriously?” Peter watches her closely as she fiddles with what she can reach of her horses mane.  
“Mom always said she would take me when I was younger, but… you know” her smile withered and she gripped the rein harder in her hand as she thought about her mother and all the things that she never got a chance to do with her.  
“What about your dad?” Peter said trying his luck to get to know a little more about MJ and her closed off life.   
She shrugged her shoulders as she replied “good question” her smile left her face completely now leaving her usual blank expression as she and Peter looked at each other for a moment then back to the track and horse ears ahead, bringing on an uncomfortable silence. He had pushed his luck too soon, he was a little upset that he had broken the mood with his question, he did feel bad, but he also had a soft feeling of happiness knowing she was starting to open up to him little by little.

=

An hour had passed and not a word had been spoken between the two, the adults who were all laughing and talking between each other before them had noticed when someone asked them a question and no answer was returned. Tony decided to go back and see what was up.  
“How’s the view huh?” He began receiving only small pursed lip smiles from them both “What you guys talking about back here anyway?” He looks at Peter as he asks the question knowing he will have to speak.  
“Um nothing, Mr Stark. Uh Tony.” Peter corrects himself.  
“Well, I know something we can talk about” Tony smiles as he pretends he just thought of his answer even though he has been holding his tongue for the whole trip with it.  
Peter knows exactly what Tony is about to say and he starts to sweat.  
“Whats that?” MJ asks  
“A little birdie told me…” he looks back and forth between them “I missed out on seeing the spiderlings first kiss” Tony finishes with his smile widening trying to embarrass Peter.  
Peter’s heart swells and his eyes almost pop out of his head as his face expresses to Tony how much he had just succeeded in his embarrassment plan.  
“Sorry to disappoint, but that wasn’t the first” MJ says making both Peter and Tony’s mouths drop.  
Peter was so, so uncomfortable and his cheeks were glowing bright red.   
“Wait what? Peter?” Tony was completely taken by surprise by MJ’s remark. Now understanding her care free nature Peter always tells him about.  
“I’m gonna go ahead and catch up to Nat and Pepper” she says with her devilish smirk.  
“Mmhmm” Peter exaggerates making MJ’s internal laugh reach the surface squeezing through her lips.  
MJ rides ahead catching up to the others, Bruce holds back until Peter and Tony catch up to him.  
“Wow, and you didn’t tell me?” Bruce hears Tony say as they reach him.  
“Didn’t tell you what?” Bruce asks to join in on their conversation.  
“The young bucks first kiss.” Tony says elevating his tone at the word first.  
“In the kitchen… oh yeah, we were all there” Bruce laughs.  
“No, no, no. Not the kitchen” he smirks readying his embarrassment sting.  
“Oh?” Bruce says leaning forward to look past Tony to see Peter, who was so red he thought his ears would start bleeding soon.  
“Yeah well apparently on the way back from dinner last night it got a little heated in the back seat of the car”  
“Ugh Tony, no!” Peter laughed at him “it wasn’t like that! Now can we talk about something else…please!”  
“Hey, I know, but my dad never encouraged me with women when I was younger, mainly because he had to hire a whole new help staff every week.” He smiled at Bruce who shook his head in disappointment. “Anyway, I just want you to know you have someone to talk to about all that, I know you have your unusually attractive aunt to talk to but she isn’t a man. Are you getting what I’m saying here? Or?”  
“Yeah, i-I get it, its okay you don’t have to do that.”  
“I want to Pete, I’m going to be there for you. And now that you are going to be in a relationship with—”  
“Woah, no, no we aren’t, she isn’t.” Peter sighs “I can’t. I told her we can’t. And she knows it… well I think she knows. She did know, until I kissed her again. What if she thinks—”  
“Peter stop!” Tony stops the babbling teen “what do you mean…you told her you, cant?”  
“Oh boy” Bruce chimes  
“I just, don’t want her getting hurt because of me. You know, I don’t want to drag her into this world”  
“Look kid” Tony says as he pulls his shades off letting him know he is serious. “She is already apart of this world, whether you like it or not. She was the day you told her. Don’t let this part of yourself get in the way of a life you deserve to have, I mean look at me and Pepper. And anyway you can’t say that now after begging me for weeks for her to come here with you.”  
“Yeah I can’t believe you left that until the week before to say yes.” Peter rolled his eyes.  
“So… why the set back, you like her right?” Bruce asks  
“Y-yeah I do” Peter said out loud for the first time. He likes her, he actually likes her.

=

The group is sitting on a cliché red and white checkered picnic blanket over looking a field of sheep being heard into a paddock opposite them. They had all eaten breakfast and were just relaxing in separate spots on the large mat. Pepper was sat next to tony where they were watching the sheep, laughing with each other and drinking their wine, Nat was leaning on bruce set between his legs talking quietly between themselves and Peter and MJ were laying next to each other a little further down the hill shoulders touching looking up to the sky determining different animal shapes they could make out of the clouds.  
“That one looks like a fish” MJ points above them.  
“And there’s a turtle” he does the same. This continues until they both find them selves reaching their inner arm up at the same time knocking hands together accidentally. They quickly pull them apart and turn their heads to look at each other with an uneasy laugh.   
“Sorry” they awkwardly say at the same time and another heavier laugh left them, MJ’s more graceless with a snort. They look at each other with the giggles for a while before they were interrupted by Tony telling them to look over at the sheep as they had reached the gate and were starting to squeeze through and flow over to the other field. They climbed back over to the others and MJ snapped a photo so she could draw it later.

=

“Arghh” squeals out MJ as she tried to climb up onto Jazz making Peter laugh uncontrollably.  
“Want a hand?” Peter managed to offer after he calmed himself.  
“No, Ive got this. The guide didn’t bring the step” She rolls her eyes grabbing the saddle to attempt to lift her self up onto Jazz again. She tightens her grip and lifts her leg up and then jumps as high as she can to try and catch her leg up over the saddle… it doesn’t work and Peter can’t help himself but laugh.  
“Let me help you MJ” he cackles through the massive grin on his face.   
She glares at him for a while before she decides “Ugh… fine”   
He walks over, squats down and pats his leg.   
“What are you doing?” She frowns down at him  
“Use my leg as a step dummy” he raises his hand out for her to grab  
“Um okay…” she walks over, holds his hand and lifts her foot onto his thigh. “Don’t drop me okay” she sounds nervous.  
“I’ve got you” he assures her.  
She puts all her weight on him and balances her self with his hand. She grabs the front of the saddle and starts to lift her right leg up when a branch falls and smacks onto the ground spooking the horse. “MJ!” Peter yells as he wrapped his arms around MJ’s torso and pulled her off of Jazz just as she rares up on her hind legs. Peter still holding her, pulls MJ back quickly away from the chaotic horse, places her feet back on the ground then turns her to face him to see her petrified eyes. Everyone runs over to see if they are okay, a guide runs to Jazz to attempt to settle her.  
“Are you alright?” Peter frantically asks her as he rests one hand on her shoulder and holds her by the back of her head to look over her properly.   
She looks at him trembling in fear, MJ shakes her head.   
“Oh my god” she whispered holding back tears.   
“Are you guys okay?” Tony asked flustered as him and Pepper reached them, Nat and Bruce following a few fast steps behind.  
“Yeah we’re okay” Peter looks back at MJ. His hand still on her shoulder. “You’re okay right?” She nods her head, body still trembling.  
“What happened?” Pepper asked worried.  
“The branch fell and she just… went crazy” MJ pointed over to Jazz still being calmed down by one of the guides.  
“Then Peter caught me” she realises looking at his worried complexion that had not turned away from her.   
“Told you I had you” Peter says with a small crease in his lips. Gaining a small smile from MJ.  
“Yeah, you did” she looks down at her hands.   
“Sweety you’re shaking” Nat says walking over and wraps MJ in a hug as she runs her hand through MJ’s hair.   
Peter cant help but notice how uncomfortable MJ was in Natasha’s arms, he assumes is from the shock. The only person that MJ hugs is May which took a while to become something she was comfortable with, ever since her mum passed she hadn’t had anyone there for her with that motherly-like-hug to comfort her at times of crisis or hurt or sadness. Not that Peter knew this of course, But she was uncomfortable for a totally different reason.   
Everyone has settled and MJ’s horse Jazz was said to be still too freaked and skittish to ride, one of the guides decided to stay behind to wait for someone to drive a float up to them to be picked up.  
MJ said she didn’t want to ride on her own and would stay behind and wait for the car to which Tony insisted she had to come back with them as it would be quicker and they had to get ready to go out again, this changed her mind. Tony then decided to of course put Peters hand up for her to double with, not that he had minded.

=

It is 9am now and they were half way down the trail with another hour to the homestead stables,  
MJ was sat on Comet the horse behind Peter, body’s in full correspondence with one another, MJ’s thighs pressed hot against Peters. Her arms are wrapped around his waist squeezing tighter whenever their speed would increase, whenever MJ would do this a faint smile would appear on his lips knowing she truly trusted him, then not wanting MJ to be uneasy or scared he would loosen his rein to slow them down back to a steady speed she was comfortable with. They were positioned to be between Tony and Pepper (in front) and Bruce and Natasha (behind), MJ hadn’t said a word since they had left to which Peter had expected from her, so he just listened to what was being said around them adding to the conversation where necessary. He was currently listening to Tony talking to Pepper about his horse.

“…Ben…” Peter just heard Tony say in the middle of a sentence.  
His heart started to race and his thoughts quickly became frazzled and suddenly the trees that canopied above them began to shape into the tall dirty buildings of Queens and he was in that dark street, the rustle of the leaves through the breeze brought a view to his mind of feet shuffling along the ground as two men struggled together, the horses hoof clopped on a rock making Peter jump as the vision became more clear and he recalled the mans gun going off in front of his uncle. His breathing sped up and he was beginning to sweat. A gentle familiar voice pulled him out of his post traumatic state, it was MJ.  
“Hey, I’ve got you.”   
She moved her arms across his chest resting her palms on him, and pulled her self closer to lay her head on his shoulder. She could feel as his accelerated heart beat softened and his body released tension. And he was okay again, just like on the plane.

=

Back at the homestead MJ is sitting on the couch in the common room finishing up some of her sketches whilst Peter has a shower and gets ready, which she had done prior.  
Steve came out and sat down with her as he was waiting for Bucky.  
“Oh, hey MJ. What have you got there?” He smiled as he sat on the sofa beside her.   
She holds her pad close to her body before she relaxes and sits it back down on her lap so he could see.   
“It’s um, not finished yet.” She hesitantly leans over to show him.   
Steve moves closer and takes the pad off her to get a better look. “Oh, wow. You are really talented” he looks over every inch “Where is this?”  
“Up the top of the hiking trail, it’s really beautiful” she says still shy.  
“It is, Buck and I are doing that after the wedding.” He says still staring into her work. “You know I do a bit of sketching my self.” He turns and smiles at her.  
She returns the grin “really?”   
“Yeah, my mother taught me.”   
“Me too” her smile weakens and she looks down to her smudge covered hands.  
“Well, She is obviously a great teacher.” He looks back at the drawing.  
“Yeah, she was.” MJ says softly not lifting her head  
“Oh… MJ, I’m so sorry. I had no idea”  
“It’s okay. I know” she looks up at him, assuring him not to worry  
“It’s not an easy thing to go through… but it does get easier, over time of course. You never forget though… the pain” he says looking out to the mountains past the pool “the pain stays” he looks at her.  
“But life goes on, right? Just hide it with a smile and no one will ever know…” she looks at him “how much the pain really hurts. They wont even know it’s there” she looks back at her hands.  
The room stayed silent for a while as Steve flicked through her sketches.  
“Do you mind of I borrow this tonight?” Steve props up.  
“What?” She asks confused.  
“I just…I have this image in my head. I think you’ll like it” he sounds excited.  
“Um, yeah sure… why not” she giggles “here, you will probably need these too” she passes him her drawing case.  
“Hey, MJ you out there?” Peter’s voice echoes down the hall  
“Over here loser” she shouts back getting a laugh and a certain look from Steve.  
“What’s that look for?” She squints her eyes at him  
“You two just remind me of these two guys I know” he says with a rising crease on his lips  
“Want another game on the—oh hey Mr Rodgers, what are, what are you guys doing?” Peter says noticing Steve sitting next to MJ.  
“Just borrowing this” Steve holds up the sketch pad.  
“What, no way. Who convinced you to start drawing again?” Bucky says as he turned the corner, walking behind Peter. “Ah, that makes sense” the Winter Soldier smiles wide when he notices MJ sitting on the couch.

=

1pm chimes on Peters watch as the cars are arriving to pick up the large group to take them to have A traditional New Zealand cultural experience.   
Peter, MJ, Natasha and Bruce are flushed into the back of the first limousine together, and they chat away separately for a while after Natasha and Bruce made sure MJ was okay, of course.  
“So are you going to tell me what that little anxiety attack was about earlier?” MJ whispers to Peter.  
“Are you going to tell me about that uncomfortable look on your face when Nat hugged you earlier?” He caught her by surprise.   
She squinted her eyes at him before turning to the other couple and starting up a new conversation   
“So… have you guys ever eaten at one of these Hangi things before?”

Before they know it they arrive at their destination, they walk through a spectacular wooden arbour covered in traditional carvings which leads to a stone footpath with green ferns and flowering birds of paradise down each side, carved totems made of rock and marble throughout the gardens light shining upon them. This path leads to a large out door area where there are tables and a large fire pit in the centre. The rest of the gang arrived and they were just as taken aback as the others. They sit and watch a performance called the Haka and then the food is brought up from the underground cooking hole and they eat. After finishing off their desserts they are all talking amongst each other, then Steve stands up to get everyone’s attention.   
“Listen up everyone.” He says as he stands before them all resting his hands on his belt buckle.  
“Tony, Pepper I believe it’s time for you to select our teams for tomorrow. Bucky.” He says getting Pepper and Tony to stand up and Bucky to bring out a chalk board with a line drawn down the centre ready to write down the names of the teams.  
“But you have to Split Bucky and Clint up as they’re the sharp shooters of us all, and bruce is out cause well, you know--” Steve says.  
“I might turn green” bruce chimes  
“I was gonna say you have to go pick up the dresses and suits… but yeah that too.”   
“Well, Ladies first” Tony says to his fiance.  
“Oh okay then, ummm… Clint” she says.  
“Okay then Buck, over here” Tony says.  
Pepper noticing who he was eyeing off for his next pick yells out “Peter!” Tony looks over to her with an exasperated gasp making everyone laugh.   
“Happy” Tony chooses   
“Coulson” was Pepper’s next choice  
“Natasha” for Tony  
“The other protégé, Vis” Pepper takes off Tony as well.  
“Rohds”  
“Steve”  
Bucky leans over and whispers in Tonys ear “MJ” Tony asks for, getting a surprise look from her.  
“Scarlet”  
“Sam”   
“Right then, that’s sorted” Steve says and they continue their night as before just now with more trash talk then conversation.s

=

Peter and MJ were in their room just getting into bed when there was a knock at the door. Peter got up to answer it.   
“Oh hey Mr. Barnes, whats ah… whats up?” Peter says as he opens the door.  
“Is MJ here?” Bucky asks  
“Uh yeah.” He lets him in the room  
“Hey Bucky” MJ says not looking up from the book she was reading as she sat on the bed.  
“Tomorrow our team is meeting in the gym at 7, we need you there…please.”   
“Okay, see you then” she says finally looking up with a smile.  
“Alright, Night guys.” Bucky says as he walks out.  
“Night” Peter says closing the door. He walks over and jumps on the bed getting MJ’s attention “That was weird, right?”   
“Weird how?” She asks curious   
“I don’t know?” He shrugs   
“I think you’re just paranoid”  
“What no, why would I be?” Peter crosses his arms  
“Because Tony picked me after Bucky whispered something to him”  
“So you noticed that too… they’re up to something”   
“Of course I noticed, but yeah and I think I know exactly what it is” she points out  
“Really? What?”   
“I have a feeling, you will find out tomorrow” she says pulling her book back up from her lap.  
“Huh?” He turns the light out and lays down. “What does that mean?”  
MJ closes her book and puts in on the night stand, turning out her light. “Don’t stress Parker, now shut up and go to sleep”  
They both laid their heads down on their pillows and closed their eyes. Half an hour later Peter started his now routine tossing and turning, it was tonight though that it only got so far as he felt a familiar comfort, the familiar comfort of one Michelle Jones. She pulled him close in her arms and again she gives him a very needed hall pass from his nightmares, from his fears. A safe zone is becoming apparent to Peter’s subconscious, a safe zone that he needs to survive in his own mind.  
The only problem is that it is all going to come to an abrupt end very soon, they will go back home and his safe zone won’t be there anymore, his safe zone has her own home. Unless, he can help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is so torn for MJ im slowly getting to a scene where she just lets it all out and I can not wait to write it! The dinner scene was a bit sloppy :/ sorry for that lol.   
> I will post chapter 8 as soon as I have it finished not going to do weekly updates anymore so subscribe or bookmark or both! To know when it's up :) leave me some comments and kudos!! <3


	8. She actually did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laser tag day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks to everyone who came back to read my stuff after my short haitus! Love you all enjoy!   
> P.S sorry im terrible at writing action stuff :/

“Uhh, MJ” Peter whispers giving the sleeping beauty laying next to him a small nudge. “MJ wake up”  
“Mmm” she grunts as she rolls over falling to his chest eyes starting to flicker open. “It’s so cold” she snuggles her crisp hands under her chin to warm them on Peters body.  
A small clearing of the throat came from the end of the bed and her eyes open wide as she jumps across to the other side of the bed leaving the pink eared Peter as far away as she could without falling to the floor.   
She clears her own throat before looking over to the dark and muscular figure casting a shadow over her from the rays of the sun getting its first glimpse of the land over the mountains peak.  
“Morning Bucky” she looks at him trying so hard to hide her embarrassment.  
“We are starting early.” He says pointing to the door with his thumb “Tony asked me to come and get you”  
“Mhmm” she hums out with a smirk she couldn’t help slip through her not-at-all-phased look.  
An awkward moment passed and Bucky retreated to the hallway “I’ll wait out here”  
As he left and the door closed she looked over to Peter who starred back and she picks up a pillow and hits him with it. Peter lets out the laugh he had been holding in since Bucky arrived.   
“You could’ve told me loser” she snarks to him with a smile.  
“No, no. That was 100 timers funnier.” He continues in his hysterics as MJ continues to pick up the pillow and throw it at him until another snarky comment arises in her mind that she waits to irradiate as she is leaving.   
“You’re going to pay for that Parker, stuff these teams” she looks over her shoulder at him as she starts to exit the room. “I’m coming for you today, you better watch your back.” And she closes the door.  
Peter is shocked and even a little scared, MJ is quite intimidating after all.

=

  
“Why are we here at like 6:30” MJ says as she walks into the gym before Bucky, seeing everyone already there standing around a table. They all stop talking and look over with large smiles on their faces.   
MJ looks up at Bucky “Why are they all smiling? Why do they look like that?”  
“We have a… special job for you” Bucky tells her.  
“How exciting” she says in a dark tone.  
They walk over to join into the discussion and before anyone can say anything MJ states what her mind had been thinking ever since Bucky’s visit last night.   
“You want me to kiss him, to win the game” she blurts out as she grabs a grape from the bowl of fruit sitting in the middle of the table. All eyes fall to her in shock and desperation as to how she knew.  
“Um… yeah actually” Tony speaks slowly. “How did, I don’t... wha—”  
“I’m very observant” she eats another grape.  
Everyone smiles a little uneasy but impressed.   
“That’s a neat trick” Sam says eagerly   
“You would be a good little spy” Natasha adds.  
“I’ll say” Bucky agrees with Natasha  
“Well at least I don’t have to tell you anymore” Rohdi says  
“He lost at Rock Paper Scissors” Happy laughs  
MJ raises her eyebrows at Happy which cuts his laugh off. “Anyway, what’s the plan?”  
“Wait so you’re in?” Sam asks  
“Um… no, I don think I can do that” she admits.  
“That’s okay... that’s why we have a Plan B” Bucky tells her.

=

Peter goes outside to meet his team on the grass where Pepper, Coulson, Clint, Scarlet, Vision and Steve are sat on a blanket picking from the fruit bowl in the centre.  
“Oh hey Peter” Scarlet greets him.  
“Hey, morning everyone” He says getting good vibes from all over.  
“Lets get to it” Pepper says with a certain look of determination in her eyes “I need to beat Tony”   
“Cap, any ideas?” Clint asks.  
“Yeah actually I do” Steve says eagerly. “Here’s how it’s going to go down…”

=

The two teams arrive in special tactical outfits Tony’s team wearing red bandannas and Peppers wearing Blue. The rules are outlined and the trash talk was getting rough and then suddenly the buzzer sounded and everyone ran inside with a 15 second window to find a place to start before the second buzzer was heard and it was dark and there was crazy paintings and random splashes of fluorescent paint everywhere. There were strobe lights in some areas and a beam of light that circulated around the room to expose anyone that was in it at the time. The loud music and strobe lights put Peters senses out of whack which was a large part of their initial plan he let his team know over their comms.  
“Hey guys, we have a problem”  
“What’s up Pete?” Steve asks concerned   
“My senses… the music, it puts them off”  
“Shit” Steve says  
“Language” Clint laughs  
“Very funny” Steve says back  
“We’ll move to Plan B then yeah?” Pepper asks  
“Yeah, okay on it” Peter agrees “going up” he says as he jumps up onto the rafters on the roof.  
And Peppers team all moved to their new positions.   
-  
“Alright is everyone in position” Tonys voice flows through the Coms of his team.  
“Ready” everyone came through one at a time.  
“Eyes up, the other team is on the move” Natasha lets everyone know  
“Watch the roof, Peter will use that for sure” Tony says  
“Clint too” Natasha adds.  
“On it” Happy says  
“Rodger that” Comes from Rohdi   
“hold it there” Bucky says to MJ as he holds her behind him as they try to mould to the wall   
“Who is it? Where are they?” She asks leaning forward looking past him.  
“Shhh”  
“Sorry” she whispers. Bucky moves to the wall opposite them hand gesturing for her to stay put, then he moves to where the walkway they are in turns to another and he crouches down as Coulson walks around the corner and he takes another two steps and Bucky stands up behind him and puts his gun to Coulson’s back and shoots the red light to the target plate strapped to him.   
“Dammit” Coulson says as he drops his head. “Im out” he says over his comms raises his arms and walks out the viewing room.   
“Come on, they know where we are now” Bucky says as MJ runs to him. And they take off to somewhere else.  
-  
“Okay we’re down one” Scarlet says  
“I was close to Coulson I’ll head that way” Clint runs to where Coulson was, “They’re gone, see anything up there Peter?”   
“Not near you, But Cap… Sam is just the next wall over”   
“On it” Steve says and he jumps up to grab the top of the wall and flings his legs up and sits on the wall right beside and above Sam.   
“On you’re left” he says as Sam turns to face him and he shoots him in the chest   
“Damn guys I’m out, they’re using the walls” Sam says to his team before his comms are cut off and he goes and joins Coulson in the viewing room where they can watch everything on TV screens, one showing above the whole arena and one for each player.  
-  
“Alright where is everyone?”  
“MJ and I are in hall three” Bucky answers  
“Happy?”  
“Hall 2”  
“Rohds?”  
“Ahh, vis just got me… I’m out”  
“Nat?” Tony asks but no response comes “Nat?” Still nothing “Nat come in?”  
“Hang on” she yells as she jumps on Clint making him fall to the floor. He raises his laser gun to her chest and she grabs it out of his hand and they are in the middle of some friendly hand to hand combat trying to reach for the guns that are now both on the floor and finally she manages to get one before him as she is straddling Over him and hold the gun to his chest and pulls the trigger.   
“Sorry for shooting you” she helps him up.  
“Wouldn’t be the first time” he smirks at her “Im out, Hawkeye leaving the building”   
“Clint’s down” Nat holds her hand to her ear piece telling her team “room one” then she walks off  
-  
“Okay Vision, Tony is in the next room” Peter says through comms. “I’ll jump down and distract him”  
Peter jumps from the rafters to the floor and walks into the room as if he didn’t know Tony was in there until he feels Tony’s gun pressed up against his back  
“Gotcha kiddo” Tony says and Peter turns around   
“Yep you’ve got me Mr Stark” Peter says   
“Why are you smiling?” Tony’s eyebrows change shape as he squints his eyes. “Wait… your spider senses… this is a trap” he realises as Vision floats in through a wall   
“Hello Sir” Vision says but Tony beats him and Vision is out of the game. He turns back to Peter, but he is already gone.  
“That didn’t work at all” Peter says over comms  
“All good I’m on him” Pepper says  
-  
It’s been 10 minutes now of everyone sneaking around the arena trying to find each other, finally the comms came through with   
“Bucky just got Steve” in MJ’s quiet voice.   
Then an excited “HA, Cap owes me $20” from Tony.  
“What for this time?” Nat laughed.  
“We bet on--” Tony started but went quiet when he heard a shoe drag on the ground behind him. He turned around to see… “huh?” No one. Tony turns back around to follow on his Path to meet Happy when Pepper was standing right there in front of him. The bell chimes on his target and he was dumbfounded and out.  
“She got me!” He let his team know.  
-  
“Yes! I got him!” Pepper squeaks “thanks for the lift Peter”  
“Anytime!” Peter says as he jumps back up to the rafters.  
“See anything up there?” Scarlet asks, but before Peter could say anything   
“Happy got me!” Pepper shouts “good luck guys”  
“Meet me in hall 2?” Scarlet asks her one other teammate left in the game.  
“Yep, on it.” Peter says and jumps down.   
He’s walking through hall 3 about to find Scarlet when he hears Natasha  
“Happy’s down” she says as scarlet tells him the same thing over comms.  
“Alright just you, me and MJ. Whats the Plan Buck?” Peter hears her say  
He couldn’t believe MJ was still in the game how could she be? He started thinking before he seen a red glow under the circulating light beam. Natasha. He climbed onto the wall dodging the light himself and before he knew it  
-  
“Hey guys… I’m out” MJ heard Nat’s voice as she stalked Scarlet into hall 2 with Bucky.  
“2 on 2, you ready” Bucky says to MJ who nodded and then ran off to crouch down beside an overturned table. She watched as a red mist took over his metal arm as it pulled him to the ground. Scarlet lifted her weapon and the target sounded out.   
Bucky stood up and turned his head with a smile “Nice shot”   
“Thanks” MJ laughed.  
“Now, lets move. Final stage… you ready?”   
“Yeah. Just hide until you get him”   
“That’s the plan” Bucky says as he runs off to find Peter.  
-  
 _Okay so just have to shoot MJ and… Bucky. How the hell am I supposed to do that! How the hell do I shoot an ex-assassin? Wait, how the hell did MJ make it this far? Unless… she had help. Maybe that’s their plan. Bucky protects her until the last round. So where ever one is the other wont be far behind, okay… I got this._  
-  
In the viewing room where everyone except Bucky, MJ and Peter are seated eating snacks and joking and laughing and watching the three battle it out on the screens now showing multiple angles of each of the players. They watch as Peter sneaks up on Bucky who believes he is sneaking up on Peter who shoots from above hitting the greasy haired winter soldier. Everyone is super impressed with the boy they call Tony’s ward. Bucky walks into the room seeing Pepper and Tony shaking hands   
“Good game Tony” Pepper says feeling as though she has already won.  
“I wouldn’t say you have the win you think you have doll” Bucky says breaking the stair between the two.  
“What?” Pepper says confused   
“Oh c’mon you can’t see how he is around her?” Bucky laughs   
“Yeah that’s true, I’ve never seen him like this before” Tony adds  
“You’ll see Pep, just watch” Nat joins in.  
They start to watch the screen when Sam points out that Peter found MJ. They watch as Peter starts climbing over the rafters following her then he jumps down on top of a wall close to her then jumps down right behind making her swing around quickly  
everyone is quiet in the viewing room waiting in anticipation to see what’s going to happen.  
-  
“Hey loser” MJ says as she gives Peter a cute smile making him smile back.  
“Prepared for defeat?” He smirks.  
“Im guessing you have some stupid Star Wars quote prepared”  
“What… no, pfft”  
“Get on with it then” she says   
He laughs then starts with his best Yoda impression   
“If no mistake you have made, yet loosing you are… a different game you should play” he says and before he could lift his gun to shoot MJ she grabs him by the shirt, pushes him against the wall and let’s her lips do the rest.  
She pulls back and quotes something of her own. “The circle is now complete. When I left you. I was but the learner. Now I am the master.”   
Peter is in shock, he feels something press against his chest, MJ steps back as the sound of his target fills the quiet and he is pulled back to reality.   
-  
The viewing room is filled with laughter and faces as shocked as Peter’s.   
“She actually did it” Bucky says impressed as him and Tony happily and aggressively high five each other.  
“Okay I like this girl, she’s coming to the compound. I need to give her some training”  
“Natasha not everyone wants to be an spy remember”   
“Happy, some are just born for it”   
-  
Peter and MJ are walking to exit the arena and join the others after their eventful finish.  
“Was that uhh, like… planned?”   
“The quote? No, I just thought that on the spot… The kiss, yes.” She looks disappointed “well it was…It was the first plan, but I said no.”  
“So why’d you?”  
“I don’t know. Just sort of heat of the moment... I guess.”  
“Ahh”  
“I’m sorry Peter, I shouldn’t have.”  
“I’m not complaining” he laughs  
“But—”  
“MJ” he stops her before they get to the door “It’s okay, I promise”  
“Okay” she shyly says with a faint smile  
Peter reaches for the door handle but stops at the last second   
“Did you really think of that quote just… on the spot?” He says face showing how impressed he is  
This makes her laugh “yeah, loser”   
“That was so much better than mine” he shakes his head and waits in the door.  
“I know” she quips as she pushes past him  
“Hey!” He laughs receiving a smirk from MJ. Then they are greeted by the crazed group.

=

Back at the homestead MJ and Peter are sitting outside in the sun, MJ is doing more to her sketches whilst Peter finished off his phone call to Aunt May. He walks over and sits next to her and shows her the text Ned had sent back after sending him the group photo they took at Laser Tag. They both laughed and MJ put her pencils away.  
“I miss Ned” Peter said putting his phone down and looking out over the pool  
“Oddly, so do I” she laughed.  
“Wanna do something?” He asks looking at her desperately for a yes.  
“Sure” she sounds suspicious   
“Come on, quick” he gets up and starts running towards the stables.   
She chases after him confused but just shakes her head and goes along with it anyway.  
They end up in the food shed for the horses  
“Can you find a bucket?” He sounds excitedly   
She comes back into the shed with one and Peter pours in some molasses getting a strange look from MJ.  
“Okay, Peter.” She looks at him with her eyebrows raised. “What are we doing?”  
He laughs and tells her his plan. MJ finds another empty bucket and runs back to the house to find a pillow then meets Peter at the back of the homestead where he gets them onto the roof. They walk over to wear they were sat before near the pool and awaited for someone to come and find them. In the wait they ripped open the pillow and filled the second bucket with the feathers. No more then 5 minutes later Peters hair stood up on end and their victim was on route.  
“Ready?” He laughed and she nodded with a devilish grin.  
“Parker you out here?” They heard a voice from beneath them and their mouths grew wide  
Sam walks out from under the shelter of the roof to observe a piece of paper laid flat on the ground, drawn on the paper were three red rings each one small enough to fit inside another; a target.   
“What the hell is—" came out of the oh so confused Sam’s mouth before…

The laughs of the other avengers seated in the lounge area only 5 metres from the now molassed and feathered falcon would be heard from near and far, the pictures taken will be shown for many years to come, and this memory is going to be forever in their minds. The Falcon had been feathered and there was no coming back. The first action of war was sprung, and it was just the beginning.

=

“What are you thinking about? You are making me worried” a small laugh left Peters lips as he watched the unfocused MJ.  
“What… what do you mean. Im not thinking about anything. Why do you say that?”  
“Because I moved my chess piece over 2 minutes ago and you haven’t even looked at the board yet”  
She smiles as she looks down at the old chess set, one white rook spaced forward and a whole army awaiting her first manoeuvre. She laughs and moves her own rook.   
“I mean it can’t be the game, theres not a whole lot to think about yet” he sounds smug with a grin.  
“It’s silly, it’s nothing” she shakes her head  
“What? What is it? I wont judge… I promise”  
She looks to him showing off her blushing cheeks. “Okay…” she sighs “it’s the dress” she lets out before pursing her lips  
“The… dress?” He asks confused  
“Yeah, you know the dress you promised me...the one I had to go to that weird shop for and people ran around me with tape measures and pins…for the wedding” her eyes widened “Oh Parker, don’t tell me you forgot”  
“Ahhh, hm. The dress” he says quietly  
“You didn’t” MJ says the worry clear in her voice  
Peter looks her dead in the eye before… he starts laughing, louder and louder until  
“OW!” He yells holding his arm   
“Oh my god, I was seriously stressing already Parker!”  
“Wait? Seriously?” He says with a small giggle  
“You promised you wouldn’t laugh” she rolls her eyes  
“No I promised I wouldn’t judge” he smiles  
MJ’s eye brow lifts showing she isn’t joking.  
“Oh… you are serious” Peter realises  
“Yeah I don’t want to look like a clown at a wedding where there will be photos seen by hundreds of thousands of people Peter, I cant believe I left a 15year old boy to… style me” she flops back on their bed making the chess pieces jump around everywhere as she covers her face with her hands and lets out a heavy breath.  
Not sure on what to say Peter tries his best “MJ do you even know how gorgeous you look in literally anything you wear?”   
A muffled “ugh” pushed through her hands still laying on her face  
“Im not joking you know, and for your information I quite like the dress I picked out.” He says sounding pleased with himself folding his arms and tucking his hands under his armpits giving off a little shrug of self appreciation   
She takes her hands off her face and rolls onto her side propping her self up on an elbow.   
“Can you at least tell me what colour it is?”   
“No come on it’s a surprise”  
“Peter… I’m dying here!”  
“It’s uh... pink”   
“Pink?” Her face falls flat with emotion   
“Mmhmm” He humms  
MJ’s superior eyebrow shows it’s self again.  
“You’re ah… you’re gonna hit me again aren’t you?” He says freeing one hand to point at her fist.  
“Yep”   
“Yep” he copies before jumping off the bed and running for the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that??? 
> 
> Stay alert for the next chapter, im going on a two week holiday tomorrow ill try and write something whilst im away but don't hold your breath! Not until I come back atleast ;) 
> 
> Please leave me some encouraging comments and of course kudos, bookmark, and sunscribe! XXX


	9. SNOW DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans, SNOW DAY!  
> Okay so this whole chapter was based off a tweet off the incorrect irondad account, so yeah.  
> Anywho the end is a bit sad, but im really trying to lean off the tough MJ everyone else writes about and see a soft and vulnerable MJ that's opening up and accepting help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tbh i had no idea where MJ's story line was heading, until i thought of this so i dont know if you guys like it or not but i wanted to see some of her homelife.

Wednesday morning in the lounge area sits Peter, MJ and Wanda. The television is on the News channel with the fire flickering below warming the room for their coolest day yet.

  
“ _Wanaka Mountains have received another thick blanket of snow last night reaching depths of up to twelve meters in some parts. If theres any time to see the first real snow of the season today is that day… back to you Kelly_ ”  
  
The faces of the three youngest on this extravagant trip lit up, they had seen snow before of course but seeing fresh layers of the cold white ice over the mountain tops that had been looking over them since they arrived, the hilltops across the lake that glow every morning as the light bounces off them, that would be an experience they would never forget. They hadn’t gone to see the snow as they were told there wasn’t much too see yet. The weather lady changed that idea, she practically told them to go there right now… and that was their plan.

“That would be amazing to see up there” Wanda started  
“It would be magical, did you see it… there is so much” MJ agreed  
“We should go” Peter said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket  
“Wait, seriously?” asked MJ as she looked back and forth between Peter and Wanda  
“Call Stark” Wanda insisted  
“All ready ringing” Peter smiled as he put the phone to his ear.

**Tony:**  
**Change of plans**  
**SNOW DAY**

Came through as a text message on everyones phones bringing smiles upon all of their morning faces.

“YES!” was heard throughout the homestead as Peter, MJ and the Scarlet Witch ran back to their rooms to get ready.

=

The Quin jet flys way west of where the ski resorts and helicopter rides are said to be restricted to for the day to evade any public attention, as they (the Avengers) were notably in company with two unfamiliar young faces. The unstirred sleet of snow starts to fly in all directions as the jet touches ground. Out piles the crew one at a time wearing as many layers as they could, rubbing their hands together to keep warm. Undoubtedly the first to run out into the freezing weather are Peter, MJ and Wanda who also dragged Vision out with her. Their faces lit up more than before, at their first sight at seeing the most beautiful snow covered mountain top.

“Can you believe it!” Yelled Scarlet trying to be heard over the turbines as they dissipated in speed.

MJ bent down and picked up a big handful of snow and threw it up high in the air “It’s amazing!” She yelled spinning on her heels, arms stretched wide.

Peter watched as the snow fell over MJ landing in her hair and gently brushing her cheeks. Scarlet nudged his shoulder with a silent giggle  
“Yeah, amazing” he said in a quiet voice as a smirk found his chilled lips.

He began to walk over to her, but she was whisked away by Pepper and Natasha.

“Have you told her yet?” Wanda’s voice arose in Peter’s ear.  
“What?” His face scrunched and he turned to face the witch “tell her what?”  
“Mmhm” Wanda lifted an arm around Peters shoulder, lent down and looked over the crowd.

Peter watched closely and followed her eyes, she was looking at MJ, and now so was he.

“You remember how I can read people’s minds…” He is reminded by Wanda..

His head quickly turns back to look at her, in fear.

“You like her Peter… like a lot” she says not taking her eyes of MJ.  
“No, no… I don’t, I mean I do… I mean, I-I can’t”  
“Well I don’t know if this is going to help you or not, but I’m going to tell you anyway.”  
“Tell me what?”  
“MJ… she likes you too Pete”  
Scarlets voice muffles in his mind, he looks straight over the mob of people to find MJ, and MJ is staring right back. And it starts to snow.

=

MJ notices Wanda talking to Peter, her arm is around his shoulder and she is looking in this direction. She turns away and continues to plan a snowball attack with Pepper and Natasha, not able shake the thought she looks back over, she sees Peter look up and he begins to scout the group, scarlet begins to walk back to vision… and all of a sudden his eyes meet her own. And she is staring right back. And it starts to snow. Neither dare to move, an intriguing moment passes before Peter takes the fist step, eye contact still in tact. He slowly takes another, and another. He has made it half the distance to her from where he was standing, she didn’t want to be the one that broke the longing stare but the red glow that formed just behind the boy took to her attention

=

Peter watched as MJ’s sweet hidden smirk turned to worry and confusion. He stop walking and pulled a face similar. She was looking past him now, so he turned to see what she was looking at…

MJ’s laugh filled the still air as he was hit directly in the frontal male extremities with a ball of snow made with the magic of Scarlet witch, his hands automatically reached down as his knees bent together and he finally hit the ground. Wanda’s face was instantly covered by her own hand as her jaw dropped open in shock. Everyone around him knew what just happened and were all holding back their tears and covering their laughs with a cough, all except MJ.

“Looks like those aim precision classes are paying off” was heard from the archer, impressed.

A warm hand caressed Peter’s shoulder as he lay fettle on the cold ground. He rolled over to see who it was.

“You okay there Petey?” … it was MJ, teasing him of course.  
“Mmhm” he hummed as she helped him to his feet.  
“You sure?”  
“Yep, I’m fine” he said with a sarcastic grin  
“Good” she sounded serious making Peter’s grin drop quickly  
“What’s… get down!” He shouted and pushed her to the floor with him.

The air was filled with snowballs, flying in all directions.

“Quick! This way” MJ said and they quickly ran to where Natasha, Wanda, Bruce and Vision were hidden behind a wall of ice. Scarlet was making 10 snowballs at a time with her magic as the others threw them out towards the group of avengers all scurrying for cover. MJ and Peter joined immediately throwing them at whoever they could see.

=

The game ended when everyone took charge for the middle carrying as many hand made weapons as they possibly could, and yelling out their best war cries. It was carnage, balls of white flew right past people’s noses, some making contact and giving off an illusion of an explosion of white dust like a chalk duster. There was bountiful amounts of laughter, until everything froze in mid air… it was a beautiful sight to see. It was almost like time had frozen, a small tinge of red sparkled between each snowflake and around each ball of snow.  
“MJ” Peter whispered to himself as he whipped his head around to find her.  
The magic faded and all the snowballs fell to the ground, this received quizzical looks from everyone. Peter nodded to Wanda to let her know his thanks, he quickly ran to MJ picking her up in one swift movement running for the Quin Jet, they just made it in time.

=  
-Inside the Quin Jet-

MJ is set down after Peter frantically rushed her into the Jet and closed the door.

“What? What is it? Whats going on?” She hurriedly asks Following the movements of the jittery spiderman.  
Peter didn’t respond, she didn’t even think he heard her, just inconspicuously stared out the window.  
“PETER!” She yelled loud enough to make him jump.  
He faced her looking terrified as ever. Still not saying a word.  
“Hey, what’s wrong? What’s happening?” She said softer walking over to him.  
As MJ finally reached him, he spoke “Someone’s coming, they can’t see me MJ… or you” he sat on a box of tactical gear and pressed his face in his palms.  
“What do you mean?” She sat next to him as she spoke, soft and calming trying to make sense of this situation. Peter lifted his head.  
“That’s why we came this far… away from people. If someone sees me with the avengers, it ugh… it wont take long for someone to figure it out” He says in a shaky voice  
That MJ understood, _if someone figured out Peter was Spiderman… who knows what would happen to him?_ MJ’s thoughts were interrupted as Peter spoke  
“And if anything happened to you” he let out a long sigh, then raised his eyes to look at her. His tears threatened to breach the surface.  
“Me?” She turned her body to face him with concern  
“Don’t you get it yet MJ?” He stands up running his fingers through his hair  
“Pet-“ she was cut off  
“No, MJ. If something were to happen to you… because of me.” He turns away “I don know what would happen.” his voiced dropped to a dark tone that MJ didn’t know he had inside of him.  
“Peter” she said sternly pulling his hand to turn him around. “Sit”  
He complied to her demand not letting go of her hand.  
“Nothing is going to happen to me.” She pulls her other hand up and is holding his hand in both of hers, looking right into his eyes “You need to stop worrying about the worst possible scenario. You cant let your thoughts diminish any positive things that can happen in your life because something bad may happen, Peter… you decide your own fate. Even if someone did find out your identity, which I’m sure will never happen, they can’t take that away from you.”  
Peter’s shoulders relaxed and he dropped his gaze from MJ, his body leaned over to her and she wrapped her arm around him in comfort, one hand still tangled together.

  
-Outside the Quin Jet-

“What is it Wanda?” The Captains voice was heard as everyone ran to meet each other.  
“Peter, I read his thoughts… someone’s coming”  
Everyone’s eyes looked out over the hill to find the intrusion.  
“There” Natasha said as she spotted two colourful beanie pom poms emerge from over the ridge. Two hikers had traveled up way past the ski resorts border, their movement fell still as they seen the Quin Jet surrounded by a group of people. They walked closer and upon realising who they had found in the middle of the snowy mountains, their words were lost.

“Is that, a plane?” One hiker asked the other before they got closer  
“Oh my god, no way” the other squealed in excitement  
“What, who are they?”  
“Are you blind? It’s the avengers!”  
  
“Hi there, I’m Tony” Iron Man held out his hand to shake the star struck two wearing tennis rackets on their shoes.  
“Oh wow, hi” said one shaken voice as their hand trembled in Tony’s.  
“What are you ah, doing up here?” Asked Tony not letting slip how scared he is that they will see Peter.  
“Um, just hiking the ridges, we have a camp set up about 3miles due North East from here.” The not so excited hiker admitted.  
“Ah, camping” Tony thought Campers, how’d we not think of campers”

  
-inside the Quin Jet-

Peter and MJ were sitting at the window observing what was happening, Stark was talking to the unexpected visitors.

“Can you hear what they’re saying?” MJ asked knowing of his super hearing abilities  
“No, not in here”

They kept watching, the pair of hikers were getting photos with everyone. Then they all turned to look at the jet. MJ and Peter ducked quickly out of sight. Slowly they rise their heads up to peek out the window.

“ _Mr Parker, Mr Stark would like you to hide._ ” FRIDAY’s voice came through the speakers of the jet.  
Peter and MJ stand looking at each other.  
“Uhh, FRIDAY, where?” Peter asks the AI  
“ _I suggest Miss Romanoff’s change area_ ”  
“Uhhh, what?” Peter says caught off guard  
_“A tour of the Quin Jet will never include Miss Romanoff’s change area_.” FRIDAY assures them.  
Peter lets out a puff of air and runs a hand through his hair.  
“Well?” MJ says to Peter.  
“Well what? I cant go in there… Clint hasn’t even been in there!”  
The large door makes a whirring noise, the kids eyes nearly pop out of their heads.  
“Come on!” MJ yells in a whisper pushing Peter to move

-

The tour is lead by Tony and Steve, Tony walked in first making sure the coast was clear. They showed them the cockpit and then moved to the back where all their suits were hung.  
The tourists were in awe. A noise was heard behind a door that was slightly opened, it was the door under an empty hook that has a name engraved above; _Black Widow_.

“What was that?” One of the hikers asked  
“Don’t know” Captain America said in the way he usually lies; Terribly.  
“And frankly… I don’t want to know.” Iron man came in to cover his coworkers horrible lie. Luckily it worked and the tour continued, after he shut the door.

-

“Shit” Peter said as they ran to the dressing rooms.  
“What now?” MJ said as she bumped into him from his sudden stop.  
He just looked at her shaking his head with his fingers clasping to his hair.  
“Peter! Which room?” She tugged on his arm  
“I don’t think this is a good idea” he whispers  
“Well we don’t really have a choice now do we?” She says flustered

Tony’s voice was heard and no more than a handle turn away would they be seen  
“Peter!” MJ whispered  
Finally snapping into action Peter pulls MJ by her arm as he swings open a door that sat under the sign that read _Black Widow_.  
MJ pulled the door behind her to close it, but Peter hadn’t let go of her arm and the handle slipped out of her hand leaving it open a sliver. She then tripped on a rug which caused her to fall into a table knocking a copper tray with her arm that flicked up throwing a china tea pot into the air. Peter using his quick reflexes stops the tray just before it hit the ground, he then used his other hand to catch the tea pot behind his back. The room is frozen for a second as they hear someone ask  
“What was that?” They presumed it was one of the hikers as it was a voice they didn’t recognise.  
Their eyes sprung together and they quickly got up, running around in circles, Peter gave the tray to MJ not knowing where to put it. They then found a closet that they jumped in without a second thought of how crammed it would become with the both of them, a tray and a tea pot. They stood there in the dark not knowing if the room was about to be entered or not, their breaths tangled together and their beating hearts were pounding through their chests. A sigh left them both as they heard the rooms door being shut properly. MJ opened the closet and carefully stepped out of the cupboard, she turned back to see Peter draped in a vintage looking dress hugging a tea pot. She had a giggle to her self before Peter finally left himself out. Their eyes grew wide as they took in the 1920’s styled décor and antiques around room they hadn’t realised they were standing among beforehand. Peter fixed the tray and the teapot in their proper place, then joined MJ at gawking over the treasure filled room.

  
=

The hikers finally set off on their way back down to their camp letting the group relax for the first time in over 30 minutes. They all immediately ran to the jet as soon as the hikers were out of sight.  
“FRIDAY, where are the kids?” Tony said the moment he stepped on board.  
“ _They are in Miss Romanff’s room, Sir_ ”  
“What? Why?” Nat said as she pushed through.  
“ _It was the best option for their safety_ ” FRIDAY told the concerned red head.  
She quickly stormed towards her room, Everyone follows. They get to her door and she turns around to her colleagues  
“No” is all she says before she takes in a deep breathe, releases it and turns the handle.  
She slipped in without anyone seeing anything and closed the door behind her.

Peter and MJ are sitting opposite each other on two vintage chairs, Peter is wearing a fur hat and MJ has a silk scarf set loosely around her neck, they are holding a cup and saucer each filled with tea they made in the huggable tea pot.

Their eyes are set on the Black Widow, unsure of how she will react to them being in her room. She looks between the two and the corners of her lips turn upward into a smirk, her hand made its way to cover the chuckle that she couldn’t hold it in.

=

After the excitement of the morning, all the stress that had built up made everyone hungry. Luckily Stark had an extravagant picnic basket made up for each individual person. They set out a few picnic blankets on the snow under the jets as they were still hot, acting as a heater. Everyone sat down and opened their lunch baskets, they all had their favourite sandwiches made and a soda, juice or water. Just as Peter pulled out his fourth sandwich to eat he remembered something.

“WAIT!” He yelled out to everyone and he ran back into the ship, everyone stood up alarmed as to what was happening, was there another unexpected visit about to happen?

Just then Peter walked back out holding a stack of plastic cups and three bottles of different flavour toppings.

“Is someone coming?” Sam yelled out  
“What, oh… no, no silly me. Sorry, I-I brought cups!” Peter seemed excited.  
“Huh?” Was heard as a group reaction.  
“For slushies?” Peter questioned their intelligence, with a smile of course.

He handed out a cup to each avenger starting by giving MJ 2, one for her and one for himself. He got all the way around the apparently crude to the idea of a snow slushy group. He couldn’t believe none of them had never done this before.

“You guys do know it snows back home right?” He mocked them  
“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna go out and eat… street snow” Clint boasted. Getting a roll from Peters eyes.  
“No! I would never… ugh, never mind”

Peter went back to be next to MJ who handed him his cup. They both bent down over the blanket and started picking up the snow and putting it in their cups.

“Oh come on guys! Have some fun” Peter teased the weary few still holding their cups.  
“Hey, don’t eat the snow. It might look clean, but it’s actually contaminated with germs and dirt!” Tony tried to stop him.  
Peter didn’t take any notice of what Tony was saying to him.  
“Slushy” Spoke the youngster as he continued to scoop large handfuls of snow into his extra large cup, with his innocent smile that was fixed on his face.  
Tony and the rest of the avengers felt benevolence toward the boy, after seeing how much hilarity he had. So they all went along with it receiving a very appreciative look from Peter.

“Who wants what topping?” He yelled out to them all.  
“What you got?” Asked Happy  
“Uh” Peter turned the toppings bottles around to see their labels  
“There is Strawberry, lime or black current”

Everyone asked and received their desired flavours, but no one picked the lime.  
“Well I’ll have lime then!” Peter said as he wanted to be differentiated from the rest.  
Everyone agreed their slushies tasted great, except Peter.

“Eh, YUCK!” He yelled giving a fright to those near him as he threw his slushy on to the floor and crouched down as his body seized up.  
“Peter!” Yelled MJ and Tony came straight over and grabbed his hands.  
“Pete, hey, hey. Whats wrong?”  
He unclenched his body and finally relaxed. His eyes opened and he was spitting and coughing. Then he wiped his mouth and spoke.  
“Peppermint” he wheezed out before grabbing his water bottle that MJ grabbed for him and rinsed out his mouth.  
“Peppermint?” Tony questioned as he stood up.  
“I thought you liked Peppermint?” MJ asked Peter, confused herself.  
“Not anymore” Peter looked over to see Sam covering his obvious grin.  
“Sam, did you? Did you put Peppermint in the lime bottle?” Peter questioned  
A loud laugh came from Sam as he acted out a nodded “yes” before he continued “I didn’t think it would work! I read this thing on the net how spiders hate Peppermint. And well…” he pointed to the lime bottle as his amusement was expressed yet again.  
Peter started to let out a little giggle “oh, its on Sam. I’ll get you back!”

=

MJ and Peter decided to go for a short hike to the very top of the mountain to see the view from the peak. MJ was thinking about the snowball fight earlier and how Peter didn’t move out of the way of the first snowball..  
“I have a question”  
“Okay”  
“Well actually I have two questions”  
“Okay” he said interminably  
“First question. You’re spidey senses are working right, like they’re not uh… broken?”  
“What” he stopped and looked at her puzzled “why would you think that?”  
“Eh… don’t worry” she walked ahead.  
Peter caught up and stopped her again “MJ, wait. What do you mean?”  
She let out a sigh “okay so you remember when Wanda threw that first snowball? And it hit you-“ she explains motioning around that genuine area.  
“Yep, I remember” he quickly stopped her.  
“Why didn’t you catch it or dodge it or… anything. It was like you didn’t know it was even coming”  
Peter looks at his feet. “I uh- I didn’t.”  
“Didn’t what?” She stepped closer and lent down a little to get his attention  
“I didn’t know… that it was coming” he says as he rubs the back of his neck  
MJ put her arm up on his elbow “why not?” She sounds concerned, not wanting there to be something wrong with him.  
“I was um” he looked at her properly with his perfect brown eyes. “Distracted”  
Her face seemed even more puzzled than before. Noticing, Peter continued.  
“By you MJ” he blatantly put it.  
Her eyes were the one to flicker to the ground this time.  
Peter sounded out a small cough “um should we keep going?”  
“Ah, yeah.” She started walking not saying anything. Peter kept looking over trying to read her, it’s not easy to do with MJ though. He wasn’t sure if she was happy, mad or upset about what he just confessed. So he tried to rid it from her mind.  
“And uh, second?” Peter asked.  
“what?”  
“You said you had two questions”  
“Oh yeah, right. Second” she looked to her feet as she walked.  
“MJ?” Peter said after a moment of her still not asking.  
She looked to him, still not showing off her true emotion. “Don’t worry about it”  
Peter didn’t want to push her, so he just shrugged his shoulders and brushed it off. Keeping it in mind still for later.

They reach the peak of the mountain and are vast with the views of snow covered trees that can be seen for miles and miles, not that they could see too far as the fog of the cloud that began to cover the mountain had crept up on them unexpectedly. Peter was shivering, he was only wearing a flannel and a vest over his clothes, no beanie, no scarf and no gloves. MJ told him it was silly to leave all his gear down at the jet. Peter thought it would be warmer at the top and he wouldn’t need them as they were, in his words “closer to the sun” which got a reply of “you’re an idiot” from MJ, but nevertheless he didn’t change his mind. But now there he was stood at the top of a windy mountain, in a cloud, freezing.

“Peter your shivering”  
“What, pfft. No I’m fine”  
“Your teeth are literally chattering”  
Peter clenched his teeth together to stop the unnoticed motion.  
“And your lips are blue”  
“Okay! Yes I am freezing!”  
“Told you so, dork. Come on lets head back down. You can wear these”  
MJ stripped off her gloves and handed them to Peter  
“No, no! You will be cold”  
“Peter. Put them on”  
He grabbed one glove. “I’ll take one, you can keep the other”  
She shook her head. Then took off her scarf, she wrapped it around his neck so he would have to accept it, he hesitated of course. She then gave him her beanie and started to unzip her jacket.  
“MJ no! Im not taking your jacket”  
She continued and revealed to him another large jacket underneath. She threw the pre-warmed one at him and pulled out another beanie from the pocket of the second jacket that was inside and put it on her head.  
Peter was dumbfounded.  
“What? I knew you wouldn’t listen so I doubled up” she smiled  
“And you’re only giving me these now?” He joked  
“You’re welcome, loser”  
“Thank you, MJ” he smiled at her then proceeded to put the jacket on.  
“Mmhm” she said crossing her arms as she leant against a large rock waiting for him  
“You know how to get warm quick?” He said as he finished.  
“Here we go” she whispered under her breath. “How?” She played along.  
“Like this” his voice grew louder and he ran to MJ and lifted her off the ground. Her body was horizontal as she laid over the back of his shoulders.  
“Ah! Peter!” She screamed in laughter.  
He began to run down the hill. The jet was only a few hundred meters away and he didn’t let her down until they made it back.  
All of the Avengers watched and laughed along to the sound of MJ’s laughter and squeals as the ‘T’ shape become more clear as to what was happening the nearer they got.

 

=

  
Returning back to the homestead MJ noticed the agitated look on Peters face. She waited until they were back in their room to ask.

“What’s wrong? You look… lost” she asked him concerned something was terribly wrong.  
“I never got Pepper and Tony a gift.” He sat on the bed and looked aimlessly at her  
“Oh” she realised exactly what he meant. The wedding, he didn’t get them a wedding gift.  
“I cant believe I forgot to get them a wedding present! How could I forget that?” He flops back on the bed as MJ sits down beside him.  
“Well, what were you going to get?”  
Peter pulled a strange face and shrugged his shoulders indicating he had no idea.  
“What if tomorrow, we go shopping?”  
Peter sits up so quick that he nearly flings himself off the bed, catching himself at the last second.  
“MJ yes! Please! That would, th- that’s a great idea! Why didn’t I think of that?”  
“Because you’re a dork” MJ says with a snort, smiling at him in his crazed state.  
“What do we look for though? What do you get someone for a wedding?”  
“Oh Petey, so much you don’t know” she says sarcastically  
“Hey!” He says exasperated leaving his mouth open and pressing his hand to his chest  
“What? Just telling the truth” she says as she stands up to grab a towel. “Why don’t you ask May whilst I have a shower” she suggests.

=

“ _Petey! Hi, Sweetheart, how have you been? What did you get up to today? How is Michelle?_ ” Came May’s soft voice through Peter’s phone as he walks around the garden out the side of the homestead.  
“Hey May, We are good! We went to the snow today, it was really awesome! How is it in Hawaii?”  
“ _Oh wow I bet you guys had a ball. We are having a great time, much warmer than you I suppose_ ” she says with a laugh “Wedding is soon, have you seen you suit yet? Oh did Michelle like her dress?”  
“Oh, no, no we are trying everything on tomorrow. But about that… I have a question”  
“ _Oh you do, do you? What’s up?_ ”  
“Well… I might have, kind of accidentally forgotten to… get a… gift” he says as his face scrunches up and he kicks a stone across the lawn  
“ _Peter, how could you forget to get them a gift!_ ”  
“MJ said that we can go shopping tomorrow though, before the uh clothes trying on thing… so I was wondering if you could, maybe, point us in the right direction.”  
“ _Well, okay. I can try. Let me think._ ” The silence was there for a minute before May started again “ _Okay. You need to find something that is personal, something they will know was for sure from you. You will know exactly what it is as soon as you see it._ ”  
“What does that even mean?” Peter was even more confused now  
“ _You will have to discuss it with Michelle sweetheart, I would love to keep talking, but we are about to go on a zip line tour. So I will talk to you tomorrow Petey, I love you!_ ”  
“Love you too May”  
“ _Can’t wait to hear what you get!_ ”

=

After Peter had showered and they got back to their room after dinner, they’re in bed MJ leaning against the headboard reading a book she found in the lounge room about the New Zealand culture and Peter finishing up his daily routine texts with Ned.  
“So, did May tell you what gift to get?”  
“Yeah, well… I don’t know, maybe?”  
She lays the book down on her lap and looks at Peter until he talks  
“Well she said something about making it personal, like something that they will know was from me.” His face turns confused again as he tries to explain the phone call to MJ.  
“Okay, well I might have thought of something”  
“What? Really! That’s awesome, what is it?” He sits up and crosses his legs, facing her.  
“It’s ah, no it’s a bad idea” she shakes her head and lifts the book back up  
He puts his hand on her arm “No come on, please MJ! I am desperate here.”  
MJ looks down at his hand then up to him with an eyebrow raised, which makes him blush before pulling his hand away  
“Sorry” he says looking down to his hands resting in his lap “but, I need your help” he looks back up to her with great plea in his eyes.  
MJ scoffs at the gesture “Wow, you are so cheesy Parker. But…” she exhales deeply “fine, I was thinking…”  
MJ continues to tell Peter her idea for the gift to Tony and Pepper, which he is in awe of, Peter would never have thought of something so simple, yet so personal for them. It is a perfect idea.

An hour later they both are laying in the silent room, awake and full of their own thoughts. They talk at the same time  
“Are you/ hey are” they both laugh after their apologies for talking over one another.  
“You go” Peter tells her.  
MJ lets out a breath before beginning “The second question”  
“Hm?”  
“My second question… from earlier” MJ says without a follow up  
“Yes?” Peter breaks the silence  
MJ turns over to face him “What were you and Wanda talking about, in the snow. I seen you guys, you were talking and then you were both… looking at me. It was weird”  
“Oh um” Peters face blushed red as a rose, not that MJ could see it, but Peter could definitely feel it.  
“Nothing really… just um, she said some stuff.”  
“Stuff?... as in?”  
“Ah, she reminded me how she uh, can read peoples minds”  
“Wait really?”  
“Yeah, she uh told me she knew something… about me”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah” Peter rubbed the back of his neck.  
“That’s a bit, invasive”  
“Ha, tell me about it.” He rolled his eyes this time in agreement “she promised she wouldn’t do again though. So don’t be like, scared or anything. Not that I think you would be scared of her or anything but—”  
“Peter!”  
“Mm”  
“Shut up”  
“Oh sorry, I just” he fell quiet trying not to annoy MJ any further.  
“It’s okay, you just… ramble”  
“Yeah, I’ve heard that before”  
MJ laughed at his own personal joke. “So what were you going to say?”  
“Oh uh, nevermind” he waved her off  
“Peter, really?”  
“Just don’t hate me! but also if you do I wont be mad, but also if you don’t want to answer you don’t have to”  
“Oh my god Parker what is it?”  
“It’s about… your dad” He says soft but crisp, trying not to hurt her.

Every time someone ever mentioned MJ’s dad she would get very timid and she would foreshadow the question or push those asking away. Peter didn’t want to put her on the spot like he has, but wearing his heart on his sleeve he wants to help, he needs to know, to save her mind from the thoughts she carries with her always. Peter knows she is his anchor and he wants to return the favour, he wants to be there for her too. MJ does not have many people she can trust with her secrets back home, the only one she would trust was her mom and now she is alone with her thoughts, no one to confide in, no one to use as her shoulder to cry on. MJ knows this herself, she knows she cant keep everything bottled up forever. She trusts Peter as he trusts her, he is her best friend her only real friend other than Ned and tonight, tonight is finally that night that Michelle Jones is accepting the offer, the offer from a friend who wants to listen.

“My dad?” She questioned well aware of where he was heading with the statement  
“Why you never call?”  
The room, again, fell quiet  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ha—”  
“No its okay” MJ felt tears scratching at her dry eyes “my dad… he’s um”  
MJ took in a deep breath before continuing “after my mom died, he changed, a lot. At first he was very supportive and loving. He quit his job and stayed at home to look after me, we got very close over the first six months we went to amusement parks and on camping trips and he would always tell me the most inspirational life speeches which made me want to push through the pain and reach my goals and all that cheesy stuff. But somewhere along the line, he started going out to the pub and drinking. At first it was just on the weekend, but then it was when I was at school and I would come home and he wasn’t there. He would walk in at 2 in the morning and would start yelling and breaking things. The neighbours called the cops a few times and I had to convince them not to arrest him. I don’t know if it was because he was in the house all day where all of moms stuff was and she wasn’t or if it was because he didn’t think he could look after me on his own but one day I came home and I found him on his bed with a needle in his arm. The hospital said if I was just twenty minutes later he would be dead. So I checked him into a rehab centre whilst he was still in his coma and as soon as he woke up they took him away, and I haven’t seen him since.”

Peter didn’t know what to say, or if he should. He moved over to where MJ is sitting and pulled her in close, squeezing her tight in his arms. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him too, her head laid in the crook of his neck as her tears broke free. He pressed a gentle kiss to her hair and brushed his hand over the back of her head. Her cries were loud and Peters shirt was soon soaked, but he didn’t mind.  
MJ tried to speak voice crackly and wet “I miss him, Peter.”  
“I know… shh its okay” Peter sounded chocked up himself  
“No its not okay, I just left him there. I never went back, I just left him there.”  
Her sobs grew louder and she tightened her grip on Peter, who wasn’t letting go. He comforted her in his arms until she calmed and eventually fell asleep, he pulled the blanket up over them both and held her tight. He didn’t want to let her go, he wanted to keep her safe and wished that if he could hold her forever it would fix all of her problems and everything would be okay, but it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey also i want to know if you have any ideas where we should go from here let me know! If i think it fits in with where im headed, it will most probably make it in there! And i will of course tag you!


	10. You hurt me Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say she gets a little angsty.
> 
> ABUSE WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is by far the best thing that I have written.   
> I made my self tear up...
> 
> And Mumma Nat coming in hot! 
> 
> Also THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the amazing support and patience! I can't believe I have done 10 chapters! It's all from your amazing comments that keep me going!

After many tries of persuasion, Tony finally allowed Peter and MJ to head out to town to “ _Get Aunt May a present_ ” and since they arrived they had already stopped at three ice cream stores and a lolly shop, and as they left with the buzz of sugar running through their veins MJ reminded Peter of their real goal of this trip.  
“Come on stop procrastinating, lets put our mean faces on and get to it” She said vigorously as she pushed the last bit of her fairyfloss into her mouth letting it dissolve on her tongue, adding it to the mass of energy she already has from the icecream.   
Peter trudged along with a moaned “fine” and an over embellished eye roll.   
They continued through some expensive looking shops not finding anything that caught his eye, nothing in the whole town seemed to be the right gift for his mentor. They found some earrings for Aunt May that were made out of Paua Shell, but after that they decided to head back before the fittings.

Walking back to the car that drove them to the main street almost three hours ago, Peter noticed MJ move slowly as they passed one particular clothes store as she eyed off a pair of pearl white 3inch heels that sat neatly in the window. They had a certain glow to them that made you think they were to be worn by none other than a worthy goddess, like they had their own special purpose that is yet to be discovered and explored.  
Peter stopped, turned around, grabbed MJ’s hand and lead her inside the shop.  
“What are you—”  
“Try them on” Peter cut her off before she could protest about the shop being too expensive, or for not being on any kind of _fairtrade_ program or any other complaint she could think of, like she had done in the other 12 stores they had visited earlier this morning.  
“What? Why? This store—” she was cut off yet again  
“I know, MJ, I know. But, sometimes” he raises his eyebrows at her “you are allowed to buy something that is just for you, that doesn’t benefit anyone else, just for you to enjoy… for yourself.”  
She didn’t know what to say after that. She looked at him and his smug look and he looked over to the shoes and back to her, she smiled and did the same, looking at the shoes and back to him. His thick brows grew higher on his forehead as he nudged her to the direction of the shoes. She looked at them again, rolling her head followed by her body as she grunted out a husky “mmmm” before ending it with a quick and abrupt “okay”.   
She walked over with her lips pressed together trying hide her excitement, she picked up the shoes and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. The smile grew larger showing her shining teeth and she let out a soft shriek of laughter.   
“Come on, sit down” Peter said playfully as he watched her, stood in the same place for a solid minute in all her wonder.  
She quickly moved over to where Peter was stood next to a cushioned chair, slipped her shoes off and sat down. She leant down to put on the first heel and was met by Peter crouched down taking the heel out of her hand, their faces inches from one another.  
“Let me” Peter gently breathes out as he slips the heel on her foot, his eyes traced up MJ’s body before reaching her eyes again.  
She looks at his lips.  
“Good morning! How’s the fit?” Came a loud voice from behind her making them both jump.   
MJ gave a soft cough before sitting back up and turning her head to look at the shop clerk.  
“um” she looks to her foot sliding the heel off. She stands up and places it in the clerks hand along with the other one that was sitting next to her “no good” she says furrowing her eyebrows before storming out of the shop looking puzzled.  
The shop clerk was a little out of sorts at what had just happened, as was Peter. He apologised before running outside himself.  
He gets out the door and doesn’t see MJ anywhere. He walks out further into the street turning his head in all directions, calling her name. He starts to panic, his heart is racing and his ears are starting to ring. The loud street doesn’t help his heightened senses in his panic, he begins to run around aimlessly looking for her everywhere he can. She is no where to be seen. He checks the car and all the shops they visited before, nothing. Finally he decides to go atop a 5 story hotel in the centre of town using the fire escape stairs to avoid suspicion. He stands on the edge looking out over the busy town. He closes his eyes, takes in a deep breath and uses his hearing in a way he has never done before, exceeding the limits he thought it could ever reach. He takes one more deep breath and every sound is separated to its own accord. Every car engine, every footstep, every beat of a birds wing. He can define what each individual noise is and from which direction it comes, for miles. Getting over his own amazement that the silly idea Ned had thought of a few weeks ago actually worked perfectly, his panic set in again as he remembered what this trial was really for. He listened again for any trace of MJ.  
“Come on, MJ, where are you”   
“There” his eyes shot open and his head snapped to the direction of a muffled scream.   
“MJ?”

=

Peter is looking desperately at MJ as she studies his lips, a presumptuous store clerk breaking the moment startling the young teens causes MJ to turn and look in her direction, but she looks past the clerk at a familiar figure standing outside the window she and the _spideyboy_ , as she calls him, stood no longer than 7 minutes prior. Needing to know who the man was she rushes out of the shop with no explanation other than “no good” referring to the stunning heels she had fallen in love with and ran from all in the same. The door closed behind her as she made her way out onto the street, the figure she had seen was no longer where it was before. She was puzzled, he was right there. Turning a full 360 degree circle her eyes landed on the subject, she followed him as he cased the street with a newspaper set soundly in front. He didn’t look up once as he walked through and around people and objects, much like she does in school as she reads a book and powers through the halls of Midtown Tech. He finally takes holt in an empty street, closes the paper and tucks it under his arm. He takes a seat on the bench next to the bin dropping the paper inside, he then pulls out a phone and takes off his hat that had covered his face from her view. Her heart skips a beat when she sees who he is, she was crouched behind a bin on the other side of the street watching his every move, now she has turned and sat on the floor hidden behind it. MJ covers her mouth with her hand as her body is over run with shock. She takes in a shaky breath and wipes away the single tear that rested on her wind bitten cheek before her courage comes through and she stands up, slowly turns around with her eyes shut, wishing with all her might that this nightmare is not true. She opens her eyes to look at the empty bench. Her eyebrows drop in confusion, she crosses the street to the ghostly chair. She looks around for the not so mysterious man and sees a shadow between two buildings cast onto a heavily graffitied wall. She walks past as if she were unaware as the shadow engulfs her own, pulling her into the abandoned alleyway. She is pinned against the wall by a mans arm, but she doesn’t fight back. Instead she rolls her eyes and speaks five simple words.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’ve come to bring you home” his hot breath diminishing her senses with the sour smell of alcohol  
“What? How did you even—”  
“Stop talking, Michelle, so many questions… so much like your mother” the man splatters his words in her face.  
“Hey! You don’t have the right to talk about my mother, not any more!” She yells back to him, her eyes angry and fierce  
He slams her back against the wall again “Now that’s no way to talk to your father” he says quietly in a drunken slur as he sways around pointing at her chest.  
“Why are you here, you couldn’t wait until I got home to harass me?”   
“I missed my sweet, sweet daughter. Isn’t that enough?”   
“No!”  
“No? Oh it’s not enough? Okay then how’s this… I thought maybe my daughter, my only daughter, might want to see her old man. Well, that’s what I thought six moths ago. A few days after you locked me in that hell hole, I thought any day now she’ll be in here watching her dad get better. And I did Michelle I got better, and you still never came. I was stuck in there for SIX MONTHS MICHELLE!” he slaps her across the face, but she still stands her ground.  
“I called you every night for six weeks, and did you answer? NO! YOU NEVER ANSWERED!” He yells at her so close his spit sticks to her face. His voice staying raised he continues, but she doesn’t run. She flinches every time his hands move, but she doesn’t run.  
“I raised you, I gave you a life, a roof to live under, I put food on the table in front of you to eat! And then we lost your mother, and you”  
“Me? Me!? I… what?” She encouraged through her gritted teeth  
“You decided I wasn’t good enough!” He screams  
“No, you’re the one who decided you weren’t good enough, not me. All I done was sit there and get abused by a man I thought loved me. I trusted you, I looked up to you. I was the one who got you help, I thought; he knows what he’s doing, he is a grown man, he’ll stop. And then the next night there you are a drunken mess passed out on the couch again, the next night same thing, then the next night—”  
“I get it”  
“No, Dad, you don’t. The next night... you were gone, I thought you were dead, out on the street laying in a gutter chocking on your own vomit. Then in you stumble in and what do you do? you start yelling at me for not doing my homework because you don’t pay for me to go to that school for nothing. I didn’t do my homework because I was out in the cold looking for you. Then a week later the same thing… but this time, this time you throw a plate at the wall right beside me. I told myself that’s where you aimed, not at me because you would never hurt me.”  
Her tears finally pour over and his grip has left her.   
“Three days later” her face is wet and red in anger and fear “you come in, but this time was different. You’re eyes had this look about them full of rage, and I said one thing” MJ’s words are starting to crack as she talks.  
“Stop” he tells her as they stand opposite each other  
“And you hurt me dad”  
“That’s enough” he is heard a little louder  
“You broke my arm, and my rib”  
“Michelle” his voice is getting louder.  
“And do you know what I said, do you even remember”  
He grabs her again and slams her hard against the brick yelling in her face “Shut up!”  
“All I asked was _are you okay?_ ”  
“I SAID SHUT UP!” MJ’s dad throws her to the ground scraping her knees and elbows.  
“That’s when I knew, you were never going to change.”  
He kicks her hard in the stomach. Her body lets out a muffled scream through her pierced lips and she falls back to the ground in pain. When she found the strength she sat up slightly and looked him dead in the eye.   
“And then I found you with that needle in your arm, and I was going to just walk out and leave you there… to die all alone. But I would never stoop down to you level” she wheezes out between coughs.  
He punches her twice this time, once to her left eye and once in the mouth. She falls to the floor again eyes closed and drenched in her own blood that was spilling from her mouth.   
Then everything went quiet and black, and she fell unconscious.

  
=

  
Peter wipes his tears away quickly as he watches MJ’s eyes open slowly, blinking a few times, then wide in confusion of where she is. She looks up to Peter whose face is in a pain of remorse and guilt. Her head is rested on his lap as with one hand he fondles with her loose curls pulling them away from her bruised face and blood covered chin, and with the other he holds her up against him trying to keep her warm and comfortable. There is a messy heap of a dark skinned man sat up against the wall opposite them unable to make a noise due to his own unconscious state. The streets were still empty and the only thing heard was a feral cat or two scavenging in the bins set out on the sidewalk.

“MJ? Can you here me?” His voice is soft and brittle, with a sniffle from his wet nose in relief.   
“Peter?” Somehow escapes her bloody lips, the pain obvious through her expression.  
“Hey, don’t talk. I think your jaw is broken. Im calling Tony, okay don’t worry… your safe now” Peter gently pats her hair as he speaks. He gets out his phone and calls his mentor.   
MJ turns her head to see her dad leaning up against the other wall all beaten and bloody, Peter quickly stops her with his soft touch over the side of her face turning her head back to his direction above her, he shakes his head as he speaks   
“Hey, just look at me… I’ve got you” Peter keeps his eyes on her, leaving his hand pressed against her cheek. She squints her eyes tightly shut letting her tears run freely down her face. She leans into Peters hand as her bottom lip begins to tremble. MJ’s loud sobs of sadness echo through the walls of the alley, then a small familiar voice is heard..

_“Hello… hello? Peter, are you there_?”   
Peter quickly raises his phone to his ear “Tony, I need your help… it’s MJ”.

  
=

  
Tonys phone interrupts the lunchtime bicker between all the Avengers eating their lunch at the homestead with its loud ring. He lifts it up to see a picture of Peter getting blasted with a fire extinguisher by Dum-E in Tony’s lab, his name plastered across the top of the screen, Peter Parker with a spider emoji next to it. He lifts it to his ear to answer.  
“Hello… hello? Peter, are you there?” Tony says receiving no answer he thinks maybe it was accidental, until he hears Peters voice…   
“Tony, I need your help… it’s MJ” he sounds taunt and distressed.  
Tony abruptly stands up and walks out of the room getting confused looks from everyone, he listens closely and carefully to everything Peter is relaying to him. He snaps his head back into the lunch room and waves to Happy who gets up and runs over, Tony has already started walking toward the front door. Happy and Tony get into Happy’s hire car and speed out of the driveway. They get there within record time and find MJ and Peter huddled up together Peters jacket thrown over her shoulders and a large unconscious man sat up against the wall. As soon as they pull up Tony gets out walking quickly toward them, he watches closely to how focused Peter is on MJ trying to comfort her. He watches as he gently runs his hand over her head, he brings it back up and rests it on her face slowly brushing his thumb over her cheek. Tony kneels down beside them and puts his hand on Peters shoulder, Happy is behind Tony and flinches when he sees her. Even Tony is quite taken aback with the state of MJ.  
“Who is he?” Happy asks glaring at the man  
“That is Phil Jones... MJ’s dad” Peter says in a deathly way, one that nor Tony or Happy knew Peter could posses.  
“Her dad? He did… that” Tony looks up at Happy, they share a look between themselves. Knowing someone for so long is handy when all you have to do is look at the other person to know what they are saying. Tony stands up and gestures to Happy to follow to have a private conversation.  
“I’ll call Bruce” Happy starts off  
“Yeah, I’ll drive them back you stay with the loving father”   
“Okay, what do I do with him?”  
“Ill send a car, I want him away from her.”  
“I agree”  
“Send him home”   
“What about MJ?” Peter yells out as he stands up lifting MJ in his arms.  
“Pretty sure we’ve talked about this eves dropping thing” Tony says softy knowing Peter can hear him clearly.   
Tony and Happy walk back over to where Peter is standing with MJ in her arms.   
They get Michelle into the car and call Bruce to prep for their return. Tony drives them back and Happy stays behind to watch over MJ’s dad, Phil, and wait for the car.

  
=

  
“So… what about MJ?” Comes a voice from the back seat.  
Tony looks in the rearview mirror to see Peter against the wall of the car his arms wrapped around MJ who is sat up against him, eyes closed and still covered in blood.  
“She can’t live with him Tony… she” he stops to wipe his wet eyes “she can’t”  
“I know Pete. Let’s just make sure she’s okay first, before we do anything drastic”  
“Drastic? Tony”  
Tony sighs realising he has said the wring thing.  
“Tony can you not see what he’s done to her” a sob leaves Peters lips  
“How did he even get here? Why did he fly all the way here t-“  
“He’s a bad man Tony” Peter cuts off Tony’s questioning   
“I know Peter”  
“No you don’t” Peter looks down to the sleeping girl in his arms and wipes the hair out of her face tucking it neatly behind her ear.   
“What do you mean?”  
“I told you…” Peter looks up to meet Tony’s eyes in the mirror “He’s not a nice man”

  
=

The avengers all waited in anticipation as the car drove up the driveway, when Bruce got a call from Happy saying he needs to get ready for MJ none of them were expecting the sight they encountered when Peter pulled the beaten MJ out of the car. Bruce had set up in their room and asked Peter to take her there. He laid her gently on their bed once he took her inside. Bruce asked everyone to wait outside whilst he examined her, he asked Peter to stay and help as he had a strong feeling there was going to be a protest to leaving her alone.

No one asked Tony any questions until they made it back to the lounge area. They all filed in and took a place where they could see and hear Tony well enough as he leant against the fireplace mantle and began to speak.  
He let out a big sigh as he wiped his hand over his shaped goatee “oh this is bad” he says looking to the floor.   
Pepper walked up beside him and rubbed his back letting him know she was there if he needed her.   
“Tony, what happened?” Nat was the first to speak up, she looked more taken aback than any of the others.   
MJ and Nat had soon become close friends talking between meals and around the homestead, usually whilst Peter was in the shower. They had shared a lot in the short amount of time they’d known each other and they have grown to trust one another.  
“Who did this to MJ?” Her face shifted and she sounded taunt.   
“Don’t worry about that, Peter...” Tony shifted his weight as he looked down again thinking of the state Peter had left MJ’s dad in “Lets just say, he’ll think twice if he ever thinks of doing that again”  
That comment left a worried look among the avengers, they had put two and two together but they were worried for Peter, he was the most innocent out of everyone and retaliating like that has its consequences on ones mental being.  
“But who was it Tony” Natasha continued in a deeper tone than before.  
Tony knew she wouldn’t let it go so he answered “Her Dad”  
Everyone looked around between them, faces all saddened and confused whilst Nat dropped her head and closed her eyes inhaling a deep breath of air.  
“Her father? Why is he here in New Zealand?” Steve spoke out the question everyone had on their minds.   
“That, I’m yet to find out. I think Peter knows… in the car he kept saying how ‘he is a bad man’. Im gonna talk to him once he settles.”  
“Well he’s right” Natasha drew everyone’s views as if she knew something they didn’t   
“What do you mean?” Steve asked her in concern  
“He’s a bad man, MJ told me about him once, not much, but enough”   
“Where is he now? Her Dad” Sam asks Tony  
“Happy is with him, he was still unconscious when we left. I sent a car with some first aid stuff in it to pick them up and drop them off at the airport to fly him home, thought he’d better look somewhat able to fly”  
“Damn Spidey must have done some damage” Sams voice is heard again  
“I don’t blame him” adds Natasha sat back in her chair now with her arms crossed over her chest.  
Just then Bruce returns to the group and stands next to Tony, anticipation obvious in everyone’s movements he doesn’t make them wait.  
“How is she?” Bucky speaks out for the first time on the matter   
“Not great, she’s going to be very sore the next few days but she will heal” he gives them a smile “She has a concussion, three broken ribs, and had a dislocated jaw that I popped back in. Other than that cuts and bruises everywhere”  
“Can I go in?” Nat asked not making eye contact with anyone  
“Um, she’s asleep now and Peters with her” Bruce noticed the distraught look on his girlfriends face and changed what he was going to say “but I’m sure Peter wouldn’t mind the company” he gave her a soft smile as she looked up hopeful at his answer.  
She stood right then leaving them all behind.

=

Natasha walked into the bedroom Peter and MJ had been sleeping in for almost a week now, it was beautiful. Although she felt a tad awkward invading their space she went forth to the bed where she found MJ asleep in Peters arms as he looked aimlessly out the large window set in front of them showing the gorgeous landscape, a small part of the lake with the mountains stood tall above it half covered in snow.  
“Hey Pete” Nat’s voice was soft and full of emotion, she walked around to the end of the bed seeing MJ closer than earlier, a gasp left her lips.   
MJ had a pink and purple eye with swelling covering half her face, a large dark bruise over her jaw. She was in a sports bra, bandages wrapped around her torso. Peter was holding an ice pack on the back of her head where her dad would slam her into the wall.   
“Hey” Peter said back to Natasha, before he took in a sharp breath as MJ squirmed and moaned.  
“Hey, hey, hey. Whoa whoa take it slow. Whats wrong? Are you uncomfortable? Is the ice pack too cold? Do you want to move?”  
“Shut up looser” MJ’s raspy voice vibrated through her teeth, as she wasn’t able to open her mouth properly.   
This made Nat smile, the MJ they had all got to know and love hasn’t lost her sarcastic flare even in the worst of times.   
“Sorry, I’m just trying to help” Peter is looking at her carefully as he tries his hardest to know what is wrong.   
“I need to pee” was barely heard as MJ spoke it with a groan as she tried to sit up. Peter helped her cautious not to hurt her further.  
“Ohh… ah, um” Peter was flustered, this is one problem he wasn’t prepared for.  
“I’ll take her Peter, don’t worry” Nat smiled at him flailing over MJ’s every need.  
“Yeah good idea” he finished off.  
Peter and Nat helped MJ try to stand. Natasha got a good look at her back now realising why she was wearing a sports bra as she was covered in large scrapes and bruises, but because she was so groggy from the heavy pain killers she couldn’t stand.  
“How about you carry MJ to the toilet, then ill take over from their?” Nat suggested  
Peter nodded in agreement and lifted MJ standing her gently against the wall and Nat then left them to it closing the door behind him. When MJ was done he took her back to bed.  
“You’re so strong Peter Man” she said as he laid her on a stack of pillows Natasha made up for her.  
Peter chuffed out a laugh and so did Natasha.  
“Ill be putting that in the archives” he said a little happier than what he seemed when Nat first walked in.  
“Thanks for that Nat”   
“No, happy to help. You can call me for next time too if you’d like” a small smile sat on her lips.

They sat down on the bed, Peter was next to MJ and Nat sat at his end of the bed.  
“Hey Pete” Natasha spoke in the same soft tone she came in with. Peter looked at her to continue “What happened?”  
He took in a deep breath before he relayed his version of the story to Natasha.  
“…and I found her on the floor with a man stood over her, and I just lost it. I interrogated him, found out who he was, which made me angrier then ever…and then I just” he looks up to Nat who was watching him carefully as he spoke “I couldn’t stop Nat” a single tear ran down Peters cheek out of resentment or anger he didn’t even know. “I didn’t stop.” Natasha grabbed his hand as he spoke   
“But you did” she tried to commemorate him.  
“No, Nat, I didn’t” Peter looked at her with his bottom lip starting to shiver and his voice climbing.  
Natasha didn’t know what he meant by that, but didn’t want to push him. So she rubbed his slightly bruised knuckles over with her thumb.  
“I only stopped because…” he sobs softly trying not to wake MJ, who he looks over to whilst speaking the last of his sentence “because MJ made me”   
“MJ?” Natasha thought aloud  
Peter nodded his head and wiped his eyes with his palm. “The other night she told me something that I thought of in that moment, she told me that she missed him. And I couldn’t-” and finally his head dropped and he was crying properly.   
Natasha shuffled up the bed and gave the boy a hug. “Listen, when things happen to the ones we love, when they’re hurt, the only thing that goes through our minds is to get rid of the thing that’s hurting them. I don’t blame you for what you done Peter. I would have done exactly the same. MJ is a lucky person to have you in her life, she needs you to keep her going. Her Dad got what was coming to him, and I’m glad it was by you Peter and not me.” Peter pulls away a little to look at Natasha “because I wouldn’t have stopped”   
“What are you saying? Did you know about MJ’s Dad?” Peter scrunched his eyebrows at her  
Natasha nodded her head “MJ has told me a lot about her life, and I’ve done the same.” Natasha finishes by looking over to the young girl she has come to love in a mere week, she wants to help MJ so badly, to save her from her nightmare and to give her, her love. She just wasn’t sure how.

=

Happy gets out a first aid pack that Tony had sent with the car to pick up Happy and Philip Jones, the child abuser. Happy patched the guy up as much as he needed to be presentable to catch a plane, then he throws some water in the guys face to wake him from his unconsciousness.  
“Wake up you pig” He shouts at the man who was fumbling at the sudden awakening.  
“Wh-who are you?” The disheveled voice fell from Philips lips  
“I am Happy, an associate of Tony Stark”  
“What do you want pencil pusher?” Philip grumbled  
“Look Im taking you to the airport, so you can go home”  
“What!”   
“Come on, get up” Happy’s tone changed, more serious and impatient   
“Im not going anywhere” Philip gets up “And where is my daughter?”   
“Your daughter is somewhere safe… away from you”   
“Hey don’t take that tone with me suit!” Philip starts to walk, well, limp toward Happy “Now get out of my way”   
“Nope, sorry, can’t do that” happy shrugged.   
“And why is that?” Philip stepped closer  
“Because you are getting in that car over there, whether you like it or not” Happy said pointing behind him at the black SUV waiting for them.  
“Whatever asshole, Im going to find Michelle… and that dumb kid” Philip starts to walk past happy before a loud zapping sound was heard behind him, then his body was taken over with a shock of pain and he dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

An hour later they arrived at the airport and loaded a drugged Philip into the plane then watched it fly away to make sure there where no… mishaps. Happy then was driven back to the Homestead by his driver and went straight to Tony as he arrived.   
“Happy! Im so glad your back, how did it go?” Chimed Tony glad to see his long time friend okay.  
“I got something from Philip” Happy said as he ushered Tony into a private room so no one else could hear them.   
“Lets have it then… what did he say?” Tony asks curious to the secrecy of this conversation   
“He wasn’t just here because he wanted to beat MJ to a pulp…” Happy continued, telling every detail of the car ride to the airport right up until they stuck a needle in his neck before taking him onto the plane.  
Tony didn’t know what to say to the a absurd information that Happy had just burdened him with keeping a secret from everyone, except Pepper of course since she was like Tony’s personal secret padlock.   
“Are you sure?” Tony finally spoke “I mean that’s not possible… is it?”  
“That’s what he said… and that’s why he needed MJ, she was his payment”  
“Oh poor girl, that man really is a monster”  
“I think we should tell Peter” Happy was unsure  
“Good God no! Did you see what he done because of what he seen, imagine what he would do if he knew about this… lets just keep this close the the vest for the time being. We’ll figure it out when we get home. Until then, we’ll keep a close eye on her. She’s safe with us”  
“Well is she Tony?”  
“She wasn’t with us today Hap, she wasn’t even with Peter she ran off on him apparently.”  
“Poor kid must feel horrible, if he’s anything like you… which we both know the answer to that, he’ll feel responsible for this whole thing.”  
“Yeah imagine how he’ll feel when he finds about all this new information Hap, he will blame himself for putting her in harms way… this is his one thing, he’s finally just got to the idea of trying to let people in his life, because I told him to”  
“No, no its not your fault either! What did I say… like Mentor like Mentee. Tony its that damn scientist, no one else.”  
Tony lets out a exasperated sigh “I know… I’ll get FRIDAY onto finding out who he is.”  
“Alright, should we debrief the team?”  
“After the wedding, now lets go try on these suits!” Tony clapped his hands and rubbed them together trying to lift the mood. The men tried on their suits and the ladies their dresses and everyone was back to the happy mood they had earlier.   
Peter and Natasha stayed with MJ, nether of them wanting to leave unless completely necessary. Natasha and Bruce offered Peter to use their shower for the time being and Peter offered Nat his spot on the bed for the night, she decided to decline though and sleep in her own room with Bruce. She let Peter know that her door was unlocked if he needed her or Bruce throughout the night though and left the teens to their sleep. It was a long night for Peter, MJ, restless in her pain would wake him when she moved and cried out to which he would help her get comfy again. He didn’t have an ounce of regret to helping her when he woke in the morning even if his eyes were heavier than a freight train or that she used him as a pillow for most of the night giving him a crick in his neck as she found sitting was less painful, so he sat too with her leaning against him and he didn’t complain… not once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllllllllllll. Did you cry because I did! Shits getting real heavy! Hmm i wonder what MJ's Dad was REALLY doing here? Sad face this wont actually be covered until they get home BUT I wont let you forget about it! Who is thid mysterious scientist and what does he have to do with anything??? How's my Nat and MJ relationship starting off? I wasnt sure at first but we will start to see alot more of them together! Dont forget my kudos i love them and all of you! Leave some comments i want to know what you think is happening!


	11. By the full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay im super sorry for not posting for ages! The start of this chapter i find extremely shitty compaird to the end... but ITS WORTH IT... the end is so softtt jesusss

MJ woke to Peter snoring in her ear as his head slowly fell until it dropped quickly waking him in a sudden jolt, they were sat up against the bed and she was leaning on a pillow that was leaning on Peter. His eyes shot open and he quickly looked over to MJ, who was giving him the best smile she could shape without laughing at him and hurting her broken ribs.   
“Morning” she whispered through her dry lips.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?” Peter sat her up carefully as he sat up straighter himself. She squinted her eyes shut as the pain shot through her torso when she moved.   
“You okay?” Peter said as he moved her hair out of her face.  
She just nodded her lie. “Mmhm”   
“Do you want anything? I have water” she nodded again trying her hardest not to speak as her jaw was still tender from being dislocated and relocated.   
Peter helped her lift the glass and tipping it so her mouth could find the luscious feel of the rehydrating substance.  
She whispered out a soft “Thanks” before laying back on the pillows Peter stuffed behind her back when she sat up for a drink.  
“What about food are you hungry?” Peter asked before he was interrupted by Bucky who gently knocked on the door behind them, Peter waved him in.  
“Hey Bucky!” He greeted him warmly  
“Hey, hows it going in here?” Asked the muscular man holding a tray with a bowl of soup and spoon, a glass of water with a straw, a small cup with some pills in it and a small thin vase with a fresh bunch of flowers Bucky later admitted he picked from the front garden.  
“Hungry?” He walked around the bed seeing MJ for the first time all bandaged up.   
She gave him a small smirk “hi”   
He retuned a smile of his own, it looked painful but kind in its own way like he knew the terror in her mind. He gently set the tray over her legs and Peter and Bucky both swiftly moved her to sit up properly, she winced at the pain once again, but she was tough and she bared it.   
“I hope you like soup” Bucky asked her kindly as he sat on the edge of the bed  
She nodded her head with a faint smile, and moved slowly as she grabbed the spoon and put tiny amounts in her mouth in each spoonful.   
Bucky looked over Peter noticing his dark eyes and cracked voice when he spoke. He was concerned for the boy who reminded him so much of another he loves so dearly, Steve, same selfless aptitude toward any person he thinks needs help. Bucky bonded with Peter quickly, after Peter showed up out of no where running to Bucky. He landed right a Bucky’s feet with a big hug, at first Bucky was tense and confused, but after he asked what it was for and he learned Steve had told Peter his story, Bucky wrapped his arms around Peter and found him self with a tear of gratitude and acceptance. After that day Bucky found him to be like a little brother that he would do anything to protect.   
“Pete, did you sleep?”  
“Um, yeah… a little. But it’s fine, I’m fine”   
Bucky knew that was a lie, Peter was not fine, not in the slightest. Bucky knows this is not an easy thing to go through, because he’s been there with Steve. He knows how hard it is for Peter to accept what has happened to someone he loves, it’s easier when the people he fights for are unknown to him since he can’t get attached to their issues, whereas now with MJ, he is attached and the issue is personal.   
“Can you get Nat?” MJ slurped at Peter bringing Bucky out of his thoughts.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be right back okay”  
MJ nodded her head and Peter leapt off the bed and ran out of the room.  
“Ugh, finally.” MJ leant back on the pillows again.  
“What, what’s finally ?” Bucky seemed confused  
“Peter! He’s very… attentive.” She rolls her eyes   
Bucky chuckled at her annoyance “he’s only trying to help”  
“Too much”   
“Do you know why?”  
“Because he’s… Peter”  
“Well yeah, but, he loves you MJ. You are a very dear friend to Peter, we can all see that.”  
“What?” She says softly stopping her spoon before it feeds more food into her mouth.  
“And knowing Pete, he will feel responsible, he wasn’t there when you needed him the most of all”  
“It’s not his fault Buck” she has dropped the spoon back into the bowl now, putting all her attention into their chat  
“I know that, everyone knows that… except Peter”  
“Ugh, what do I tell him?”

=

Peter runs down the hall nearly knocking over Tony as he turned a corner not knowing he was there, stopping abruptly at his feet. It’s the first time they’ve been alone since the car ride and Tony looks down at the tired teen and swaddles him into a large hug.   
“Oh, okay” Peter mumbled into Tony’s suit before wrapping his arms around him.  
A short minute later Tony pulls away holding Peters shoulders  
“Wait, why are you running? Is something wrong? do you need Bruce?” He speaks quickly  
“No, no Tony it’s okay, I’m just getting Nat… MJ asked for her” he said calming the nerved Tony.  
“Oh thank god, well since I’ve got you… I’ll tell you now” Tony has a wide smile spreading over his face.  
“Tell me what?”   
“I made a call to one of our, Avenger Specialists, Dr Cho. She is a world renowned geneticist and she said she would bring her simulacrum to help MJ, she lands in 20minutes. Happy is on his way to pick her up from the airport”  
“Her what?”   
“Okay, so Dr Cho created a nano-molecular functionality that she uses to heal injuries, the cells don’t even know they are bonding with simulacrum, and its instantaneous. A bit like how you heal.”  
“Oh… and you’re going to use it on MJ? Does it hurt?”  
“Kid don’t stress, ask Clint about it Dr Cho saved his life with it.”   
“Wow… um, thanks Tony. But we’ll have to make sure MJ wants to do it”  
“Yeah of course, she is supposed to have some consent of some kind… so I was wondering if you’d might ask your Aunt?”  
“Aunt May? You want me to ask May if you can do some top secret medical practice on MJ… who was beaten up in the street with no supervision by her crazy father who flew here to sell her off for some drug?”  
“You heard that huh?” Tony was surprised by the sudden out burst  
“Yes, I heard that… I also heard how you weren’t going to tell me”  
“Kid, it’s not like you think… you’re just too close to this one”  
“What’s going on?” Nat interrupts before the now fuming Peter went any further. She was listening to the conversation since the beginning, ready to butt in before anything got out of hand.  
“Tony thinks I’m too close to this” Peter says in a whine  
“Well, he’s not wrong Peter. Remember out conversation last night” Peters eyes fall to the floor and he looses the tension obvious in his muscles, relaxing at Nats words  
“Okay… maybe I am too close, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t know what’s going on in the investigation. When we get home… I’m helping.” Peter storms off leaving Nat and Tony alone in the hall.  
“Investigation?” Nat questions to Tony  
“Mmm, MJ’s dad… he was” Tony lets out a breath “he was going to sell her” Tony leans against the wall “and that’s not the worst of it”

“What do you mean Tony?” Nat is the one who is tense now, arms to the sides with her hands in fists. Her face doing her im-going-to-hurt-someone look.  
“This is bigger than we would ever have imagined Nat”  
Just then Peter storms back around the corner, he had made it all the way back to his door before realising he forgot something. He walked up to Natasha grabbing her hand   
“Come on, MJ needs you” and with that she was pulled away.

=

Peter and Nat walk through the door and Bucky can see straight away how tense Nat is and the look on Peters face doesn’t settle him. MJ was facing Bucky, without the slightest clue as to the cloud of angered confusion behind her.  
“Peter?” MJ called for, he walked around and sat on the bed close to her.  
“What is-“ his words were interrupted by MJ’s gasp as she turns and hugs Peter, pulling him in closely resting her head on his shoulder.  
“Im sorry” she says to him, Peter was instantly confused at the comment wrapping his arms around his broken friend.   
“Hey, hey. Don’t be… what’s wrong?”  
Bucky had soon moved out of the room with Nat giving the two some space to talk.  
“Im sorry Peter… for everything” her tears started falling “I didn’t mean to leave… I had to know. It’s not your fault”  
“Shh, hey. Stop, stop, I know MJ. It’s not yours either.” He started brushing her unkept hair through his fingers. “There’s only one person at fault here, and I blame him. No one else… not you, not me… him” he pulls her away gently not to hurt her, and wipes the few tears from her face. “Okay”  
She nods her head, not meeting his eyes with her still pouted lip.   
“Hey” he says making her look up to him, his hand still on her cheek. “It’s okay”   
She brings her hand up to meet his, holding it gently and Peter leaves a small kiss on her forehead.  
“Now, are you ready to get dressed?”  
“Why?”  
“Well…” Peter begins to tell her all about Dr Cho and her new technology, getting some concerning looks from MJ.

Out side their room Bucky and Nat are waiting to be called back in.  
“So, what did I miss?” Bucky said crossing his arms over his chest. Natasha was looking at her feet, her own arms in the same position not reacting to Bucky’s words.  
“Nat?”  
“Hm, oh sorry… just thinking about something.”  
“Yeah, you look a little… out of it. Everything okay?”  
“Um… I’m not really sure” She finally looks up at him “MJ’s dad was going to sell her”   
“What! How do you know that?”  
“Tony told me, there’s something bigger though, he is going to brief us on when we get back and he has more information”  
“он умрет” Bucky says in Russian meaning “he is going to die”   
“согласовано” “Agreed” Natasha nods to Bucky.  
“Bucky, I” she looks down again unsure if she should continue   
”What?”   
“I think… I want to adopt Michelle” she stares at him, almost in question.   
He looks back at her dropping his arms from his chest, she wasn’t sure how he was taking the news until a large beaming smile found its way to her view.   
“Natasha! I think that would be wonderful… have you spoken to MJ yet?”  
“No, but I am about to… I just needed someone to tell me I’m not an idiot”   
“No, I think it’s great” he walks over giving her a hug.  
“Um… MJ is ready to get up. I’m gonna go tell Tony she said yes.” Peter says opening the door taken aback to seeing two ex deadly assassins in a giggly hug.   
Nat clears her throat as she moves away from Bucky who keeps his arm leaning over her shoulder with a smile. “Yes to what?”

=

MJ was finished getting dressed, with Natasha’s help of course and was now getting her hair brushed. There was an odd silence in the room neither of them speaking, MJ looking off to no where and Natasha concentrating on her task. Nat thought now was a good time to bring up her offer. Just as she spoke MJ spoke at the same time.  
“I want to adopt you”  
“Does Peter love me?”   
They both looked at each other completely thrown by what the other had said.  
“What?” MJ said first followed by Natasha’s own “huh?”  
“You go…”   
“No, you” MJ countered   
“I asked first” Nat raised an eyebrow   
“Okay” MJ patted the seat next to her for Nat to sit “Bucky said… Peter loves me” she looked from the dresser to Nat as she sat down. “Does he?”  
“Has he told you that?”   
“No, but…”  
“But what?”  
“I don’t know” MJ sounds confused   
“Wait... do you?”   
“I don’t know” MJ says too quick for her own liking, getting a smirk from Nat who bit her lip to hide it.  
“Okay…this is turning around, can you say your thing before I say something I’m really not sure about” MJ pleads.  
“Okay fine… but this wont be forgotten” she smiles at MJ. Then the smile disappears and a serious sigh was heard “Michelle” Nat holds her hand “I have a serious offer for you, which is completely one hundred percent up to you. If you say no, that is fine… I am not really expecting you to say yes, but the offer is there if you want it. Okay?”  
MJ nods her head in response “I want you, to come and live with me. I want to be the person you can come to with your problems and take care of you and love you as my adopted daughter. Michelle I want to adopt you.”

=

It’s 11am by the time Dr Cho has finished with MJ, she walks out of the room her face swelling is gone, all her cuts and bruises are healed and the broken bones are all mended. Waiting for her in the other room was Peter, Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Bucky. The others were all out and about getting things ready for the bucks and hens parties that would be starting at 1pm. Nat had told the small group how Michelle had said yes to the adoption and Tony got right to work on the emancipation papers and with in the hour Natasha had filled out all the proper paperwork for the adoption, ready to greet MJ with as soon as she was out. Peter was asking many questions about the ordeal, not because he was unsure of the decision, but because he was excited that his best friend was going to be apart of his family. He already classified her as such, but now his two worlds were being sewn together and he couldn’t be happier at the tie holding them together, MJ.  
“Where is she going to live, at the compound?”  
“Is she going to go to school still?”  
“Are you going to train her to be an agent?”  
“What about college, that’s in two years you know”  
“Will she change her last name?”  
“Peter! Calm down” she laughed at him “there is a lot to be discussed, and I’m sure as soon as I know you will too.”  
“Okay, sorry… I’m just, really excited for her, she deserves it”

MJ walks in the room looking the same as the day prior, when they left to go shopping for a wedding gift. _Oh shit_ she thinks _the wedding gift._ Her face drops to the floor, looking concerned.   
“MJ? Whats wrong?” Peter looks up seeing her before anyone else, feeling her regret.  
“Peter remember that thing we were looking for yesterday… and didn’t end up finding”  
“Your seriously worried about that? Right now?”   
“Um yeah?”  
“Ugh, don’t worry… I figured something out.  
“You did?”   
“Yes! Now get over here and let us look at you, you look great!”  
The others laughed at their exchange and wondered what in the hell could be so important.   
“Congratulations on the adoption” Bucky smiled at her.   
MJ looks to Nat with her brow furrowed  
Nat nods as she speaks “It’s done! Tony pulled some strings and well” she pulls the paper out of her pocket with a large smile.  
MJ runs to Nat with a hug, they shuffled over to Tony pulling him into the middle “Thank you” Michelle battered her eyes at him.  
Peter quickly wrapped his arms around them followed by Bruce and Bucky who shrugged their shoulders and squished the lot of them.

=

“Ladies this way, follow me please. And the guys can follow Derek to the left” The lady spoke as she walked out from behind the reception desk to the spa retreat.

“Now are you one hundred percent sure that you want to do this? If not we can go back to the homestead and watch chicken little and eat popcorn and liquorice… I dont mind”   
“No, Peter, honest I’m good… I actually feel amazing, plus you haven’t had anytime with the guys since we got here. And it will give me some more time to get to know the girls, especially since I’ll be seeing a whole lot more of them” MJ pushed his shoulder “go… have fun”   
“Okay” Peter begins to walk in the direction the others were “But if you need anything” he turns back to her  
“Ill call”   
He smiles before turning around and jogging off through the large white door that was plaqued with _MEN_ in large fancy letters, before she did the same in the opposite direction to the _LADIES_ door.  
The first activity on the bucks/hens party was a relaxing afternoon at the spa, which everyone seriously needed. First they all had a relaxing massage followed by a seaweed mud wrap, next was a relaxing steam in the saunas.   
MJ sat on the same level as Nat, Pepper one seat above them and Wanda and Dr Cho who’s name she soon learned was Helen, sat on the bottom level. MJ was just listening to the talk about all of the men adding her own input here and there until Helen mentioned something about Peter.  
“So, how long have you and Peter been an item?” She wriggled her eye brows as she looked up to MJ.   
She pushed Nats arm who was hiding a smirk… badly. “We’re not actually… together…I mean we-we’re just friends” she furrowed her brow.  
“Oh… sorry, I just thought. He seems very…friendly” she looked to Michelle who cracked a smile which then followed with a room full of laughter   
“Yes, he does”   
“You want to be more than friends though…right?” Asked Wanda through her accent breaking the giggles.   
Michelle looked down to her and scratched the front of her scalp “I” she sighs  
“He does” Pepper makes her jump with the statement even through her gentle voice  
“What?”   
“Well, it’s not everyday a guy will spend a whole week trying to pick the perfect dress for just a friend” Pepper teeth show through her grin  
“A whole week” Natasha looks at MJ with a gasp and teasing manner  
“Shut up” she laughs out at Nat before looking back up to Pepper “he didn’t?”  
“He did” Pepper nods “He came over every afternoon and we looked through magazines, online shops, watched runways on youtube. One day we even went to the mall and looked in every shop, at every formal dress they had”  
“Your kidding” MJ was shocked   
“No, Pep never kids” Helen told her  
MJ was starting to feel a little strange, her stomach was doing flips and the steam was making her thirsty. She told herself it was the medicine, but she knew it was much more than that.  
“But he eventually found one… the last day he came over. I remember his face when he found it, he was so happy, had his goofy little grin on when he showed me.”  
“Tell me! What did he look like when he seen you in it when you tried it on?” Helen pulled MJ’s hand into her own   
“Um… I haven’t seen it yet” she purses her lips together “all I know is that it’s, pink” Her face changed to look unsure  
“That’s right you never got to try your dresses on did you?” Pepper looks to MJ and Nat “we will have to do it tonight” she seems excited.  
“Yeah that’s a great idea” Natasha squeezes MJ’s shoulder, receiving a small smirk in return.  
“Okay twenty minutes are almost up, I think we should get into a little mischief” Wanda proposed getting an eager look from everyone “we should sneak over to the guys side, they’ll be getting out of their sauna soon, and hey this is your last chance to let your eyes linger on another mans body”   
There were a bunch of oohs with the innocent “okay” from Pepper followed by lots of hushed giggles as they snuck out.   
The girls put on their robes and snuck through to the other side of the building, they followed the signs to the sauna and soon heard the voices they knew all too well. Each of them stood on the chairs out the front of the room to look through the window into where the guys were they were all wandering around with just towels wrapped around their waists. It was a muscle mania giving the girls all flushed cheeks. Their stares were broken by Wanda who had found a large tub of the green face mask mix. She instructed each of them to take a handful, which they did none of them really knowing why they were listening to Wanda, but decided to anyway. She used her magic to lift up what was left in the tub. Pepper opened the door running in first followed by the rest, the men were all in a fright, then covered in face mask cream. Everyone was happy and laughing, then came the screaming as the guys were all trying to hug the girls in their green sticky state. Peter walked closer and closer to MJ who was drastically trying to get away. Firstly because she didn’t want to get covered in the cream but also because seeing Peter in noting but a towel was killing her. She had never even seen him with his shirt off before, he was very shy about his body and never showed off his crazy toned physic. He finally caught up to her grabbing her by the waste and pulling her in for a tight hug wiping the cream off his face onto her own, she let out a small and happy squeal.   
“Ew, thanks dork” she says wiping the cream out of her hair  
“You started it” he raised his arms  
“Mmm” she giggled out as she wiped the cream she pulled out of her hair onto Peters chest, as he stood there with his nose scrunched.  
“Yep, okay” he smiled at her looking her over in her robe, her skin was glowing and her hair was still wet from the shower she took after the wrap.   
“What” she said after a second of him staring into her eyes, the same goofy grin as always.  
He cleared his throat looking away to everyone else who were stood there staring at them both.   
“You two done? We’re going now” Nat said with a big smile looking right at Michelle.

=

The bucks party retreated back to the homestead as the hens went to the bungalow Tony and Pepper had been staying in. All the guys were gathered around the bar playing card games, drinking and talking about whatever it is guys talk about. The ladies however turned their night into a mushy slumber party.  
“They’re set out on the bed, go, go, hurry I want to see!” Pepper demanded as she shooed MJ and Nat off to try on their dresses for tomorrow.  
As soon as Michelle stepped into the room her eyes fell to the pink dress on the right of the bed. Natasha studied her looks, a small smile began to grow on her lips as MJ walked over to feel the fabric, the moment she touched it a single tear fell to her cheek.   
“Do you like it?” Nat asked   
MJ nodded her head a smile visible on her lips “I do” came out in a shaky breath, followed by a sniffle “I love it” another tear fell as she let out a small laugh.

Peters conversation was interrupted by a ring in his pocket, he quickly ran out side to answer it as soon as he seen MJ’s name flash up on the screen.   
“MJ, what’s wrong?” He asked frantic and worried  
“Nothing I just” she stopped for a sniffle   
“Are you crying… hang on. I-I’ll be there in a second”   
And before MJ could stop him he had hung up the phone.

A short five minutes later she saw a fast shadow approaching her, at first she was tense until she seen him.   
“Hey—are you—okay” he said between long heavy breaths  
“Peter? Did you run here?” She laughs at him  
“Yeah… why? What’s wrong with that? Im faster than the speed limit and you’re sad”  
“Peter I’m not sad, I’m actually happy… extremely happy.”  
“Oh”   
“I called you to say thank you”  
“MJ, you never need to thank me”   
“No I do”  
“Okay” he let out a slight giggle “what am I being thanked for then?” He smiles   
“The dress, I just tried it on”  
“So you like it?”  
MJ steps up to him holds his face in her hands and thanks Peter through a passionate kiss  
Peter looks flustered as they break away “I’ll take that as a yes” he says with Michelle’s hands still plastered to his cheeks.  
Her face centimetres from his, the light of the full moon casting their silhouette to the shadows of the mountain “I love it, Peter” she trails her gaze from his lips up to his eyes, the crinkles forming at the creases of her eyes as she smiles into her words “and… I love you” her thumb moves gently over his skin.  
His eyes reflect the stars through his own happiness as he wraps his arms around MJ’s back leaning his head to hers “I love you too” he says as he places his thumb to her chin lifting her face to meet his own, the first kiss of their love gentle and meaningful quickly becoming intense full of need and want. MJ’s tongue traced Peter’s bottom lip before he let the kiss deepen, tongues dancing together in a rhythm they would only call their own. Their lips were soft as they broke apart, hearts racing and their hot breaths moulding together as one. Warming each other in their embrace through the cold of this winter night, neither wanting to break apart to retreat to where they need to be. So, by the full moon they sat wrapped in a blanket of each others love, softly running a thumb over her knuckles, gently caressing the goosebumps on his arms, together in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH FINALLY


	12. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for Part one of the series! Sorry it took so long but its here!

Today is the day, the one day they are all here for. They have all been waiting months and months and today, it’s finally here. Here for the world to see, the press got word of the location and are set up with a helicopter ready to go. Friends and family, that’s who they care about though, that’s who they are counting on, not the millions of strangers tuning in from their lounge rooms.

Waking up this morning wasn’t difficult, because truthfully Peter hadn’t had much sleep. He had so many emotions running through him and sleep just didn’t seem like an option. He and MJ had just confessed their love to each other, and now Tony was about to get married… and it was all starting to be the best day of his life.   
“Peter, what are you doing up already? It’s 5am” Bucky said as he and Steve walked into the room.  
“Oh, morning” Peter said with the biggest smile, making Steve and Bucky look at each other before sitting down one on either side of him on the couch, trapping him.  
Peter looked at Steve, then Bucky who raised his eyebrows to indicate they were waiting.  
“Um…” Peter tried to melt into the couch  
“Where’d you go last night?” Steve asked with a grin.  
“Whatdoyouwhatdoyou…mean” Peter melted his words into one under the pressure  
“Ah… what’s going on here?” Tony walked in, coffee in hand, looking very intrigued.  
“Tony!” Peter leapt off the couch and hugged him  
“Pete…” Tony wrapped his free arm around the boy, still confused. He put his hand on Peters shoulder to pull him away and look at him “are you going to answer my question?”  
Peter just smiled and looked to the super soldiers on the couch.  
“We were just asking where Peter ducked off too last night” Bucky said leaning back as he moved his arm to rest on top of the couch behind Steve.   
Peter looked to Tony who had apparently also found the need to be looking at Peter with a devious smile.  
“I uh, just went to see MJ” he said trying to hide a smile looking down to his feet as the memory popped into his head again for the thousandth time since it happened.  
“Is she all good?” Steve asked as he leant back letting Bucky play with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
“Yeah, yeah… she’s uh, fine” He says as he shifts his weight back and forth on his feet, trying not to eye any of them.  
“That’s good then” Tony says nodding his head “And she called you?”  
“Mmhmm” Peter pursed his lips together, trying his utmost hardest not to smile at that thought.  
“So… did she… need anything in particular?” Bucky asked   
“Ah, no, no” Peter huffed licking his lips.  
“Okay” Bucky nodded now  
“Needed to tell you something maybe?” Steve guessed  
Peter smiled with a small laugh, he coughed and dropped the grin as quick as he could “um”  
“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so… not talkative about any subject MJ before” Tony quipped making Bucky and Steve chuckle. That made Peter look up at the three, biting their lips to hide their humour.  
“She ah” he scratches the back his neck “She said” his heart is about to pound out of his chest, theres a giant lump in his throat that wasn’t there a second ago… he hasn’t said the word since, maybe it was just a dream… maybe it never really happened and all of these questions are here to prove it. What if she never called, what if those words were never really hers, what if they didn’t sit there for hours saying nothing. Just holding each other until Natasha came to find her newly adopted daughter.   
He is sweating, pulse racing. _I can’t breathe_ he thinks. He stumbles back a few steps grabbing his chest, eyes filling with tears ready to flow at any moment.   
“Peter, hey, hey… it’s okay. You are okay” Tony says trying to pull him from his panic. It’s not enough though… it’s not _her_.  
“Pete slow down, just breathe” he could hear Bucky.  
Tony catches him as he weakens at the knees, lowering him slowly into a single arm chair. He’s sitting on Tony’s lap, snug in his chest shaking profoundly. Steve goes to get some water and Bucky kneels down beside the chair, rubbing his hand on Peter’s back. So much comfort and it’s still not enough.   
It’s dark, quiet… he’s asleep.

=

The girls all woke up around the same time, laying on the mattresses snuggled in blankets on the floor in the lounge room. The room is filled with the smell of waffles and syrup being wheeled in by a maid on a silver trolley. There is fruit and cream, honey, jam and even melted chocolate.   
They all finish with happy smiles on their faces as their tummies are full and the day of all days has begun.  
“I can’t believe it’s here already” Pepper said with a bashful look  
“I know, all this planning finally put to the test! I cant wait to see everything done” Natasha says as she stands up grabbing MJ’s hands to pull her up  
“Where are we going?” She asks  
“We, have to go get the bouquets and hair pieces from the homestead. They’re delivering all the flowers there”  
“In our Pyjamas?”   
“In our pyjamas” Natasha nods at her

They drive over in a golf buggy one of the staff members let them use, Natasha let MJ drive because why not, she can do that now. It was a nice little bonding action really, teaching her how to drive it. It didn’t take long for MJ to pick up what to do through the quick lesson, she’s an incredibly fast learner.   
“So… I told Peter” MJ says out of no where  
“Told Peter?” Natasha scrunched her eye brows for a quick second before realising what she meant “Oh my god, you told Peter!” She said excitedly this time.  
MJ smiled at Nat, slightly blushing  
“So you guys are like a thing now”   
“I guess so” MJ said more to herself than to Nat, she hadn’t really had the time to let the thought settle yet.   
“Sweet, I get to give him the talk” Natasha had an evil smile on her face   
“What? No, you don’t have to”  
“I am your legal guardian now, and as your legal guardian I have a duty to protect you, and that includes from any boy who likes you, especially the ones who love you… plus I love making the baby spider squirm”   
“Okay, I would kind of like to see that” MJ giggles.

They pull up at the homestead and walk into the living room where Bucky is placing Peter down on the long couch.  
“What are you doing?” Natasha startles the three men each wearing their own look of concern.  
“Peter” MJ said with a sharp breath. She ran over to him “what happened?”  
“We were just talking, then he started to freak out and he just collapsed” Tony said shaky  
“I think he was over tired” Bucky added  
“What was he freaking out about? Was it the building again?” She sat on the couch next to him.  
Everyone looked at her   
“What building?” Tony finally asked  
“No, probably not… that’s a dream, he was awake right?” Steve nodded to answer  
“What dream? What are you talking about?” Tony asked more prominent   
“He’s been having night terrors since that night he had to lift the building off him self. Has he not told you?” She looks away from Peter to Tony.  
His eyes have changed, full of regret. He didn’t know, not even about Peter having to lift an entire building off him self. Why has he not asked Peter about this sooner, he shouldn’t have to go through this… he’s just a kid.   
The room goes still with anticipation as Peter stirs “She doesn’t love me, MJ doesn’t love me” he mumbles out in the open, it sent chills down Michelle’s spine… not good chills.   
“Peter” She rests her hand on his shoulder trying to wake him. “Peter wake up” she pleads to him.  
She slides her fingers between his own, pulling his hand up to place a gentle kiss on his knuckles   
“Yes I do Peter, I love you” she says so soft the others only could just hear.  
Steve, Bucky and Tony all stood there in shock as Natasha had a sweet smile on her lips.  
Peter’s eyes flutter open, the sight of MJ leaning over him, her hand wrapped around his own. She did it again, she is like the sub conscious being he only hears when she speaks. The fears are gone after she said those words again.   
He sits up and hugs her tight whispering “I love you too” into her ear. So no one else could hear, she smiled before letting go.  
They both look up to see the four others looking down to them, each expression different to the next.   
“So, this is like a… you guys are” Tony splatters his words in disbelief   
“Yes Tony, MJ and I are” he looks at her to make sure, but she finishes the sentence   
“Together” she grins out before biting her lip, waiting for the reaction.  
Bucky is the first to congratulate them, with a big hug of course… Bucky liked hugs.

=

MJ and Nat pick up the boxes off the cart and take them inside to the lodge where everyone was either already in hair curlers or getting their make up done, and they were all in blue silk robes covered in a gorgeous floral pattern. All of their dresses were hung up along a large window where the photographer was taking photos, she called out for the bouquets as soon as they stepped through the door. It was all very chaotic, hairpins and makeup everywhere, staff running in and out of the room to double, triple check on things with the bride. Pepper was as calm as ever, MJ hasn’t been married before, nor has she been to a wedding, but she has a feeling that Pepper is the calmest bride to ever exist.   
“So… Peter?” Pepper brought MJ’s jumbled mind to a halt with just a name.   
She gave a big grin to Pepper indicating the rumour that took just ten minutes to spread through all of the avengers was true. Quicker than the news of the adoption she thought, but she didn’t mind, they would all find out eventually.  
She was the next person called over to get her hair done, ending up with a half up half down style that they curled, she loved it. Natasha asked if she wanted to wear makeup knowing fully she never does, she decided she would do a natural look with a little bit of gloss.   
When she was done she went in to put on her dress.

=

Peter was almost ready, he had on his three piece suit and was getting his bowtie tied by Bucky. His hair was brushed back and gelled down. He went to put on his shoes and as he got the box from his room he remembered something. _Her shoes_. They were sat there in a box right under his own. He quickly ran down stairs to the guys who were also all spiffed up ready to head off to the ceremony in just a short twenty minutes.   
“Tony, Tony!” He said as he ran over to the group holding her shoe box.  
“Kid, what is it whats wrong?” Tony pushed through the group of men to the boy  
“MJ’s shoes!”   
“Oh, um…” Tony turned around “Vision” he called for  
Vision joined them “What is wrong Tony?”   
“I need a favour…”  
Before Peter could comprehend what was happening Vision had lifted him and they were up in the air, headed straight for the lodge. The second they landed on the door step Peter knocked on the door.  
Wanda answered “Vis? Peter? What are you doing here?”   
“I uh… I forgot to give MJ her shoes” he blushed   
“May we come in?” Vision asked with a smile to the witch dressed in her bridesmaids dress.  
Wanda nodded and opened the door from them, letting them join the mess  
“Peter, Vision!” Everyone seemed to shout out in greeting.   
“You look amazing Pep” Peter said with his puppy dog eyes making her give him her legendary sweet smirk as a thanks. “Is MJ here?” He says looking around the room  
“She’s just getting dressed, I’ll go see if she’s ready” Nat says before leaving the room

“Michelle hun, are you ready?” Nat knocks on the door.  
“Yeah” she opens the door with a worried look “I can’t find my shoes” she says putting in her earring.   
“God look at you” Natasha says quietly giving her a warm smile “come on your shoes are out here”

Peter is standing in the room full of the girls with vision getting some photos taken whilst they were waiting. He’s currently getting a photo with Pepper, just the two of them. One minute he finds him self smiling and listening to the click from the camera and the awes from the women, the next he feels the presence that is about to walk around the corner. His eyes drift from looking into the lens holding Pepper in a tight hug to the place Natasha just emerged from behind the wall. His smile starts to fade into a look of _wow_ as MJ walks around the corner, he swallows as he loosens his grip from the hug, inching away from Pepper trying to see MJ through the body’s of everyone watching them. They all notice him looking at something so they turn to see, making the perfect path for MJ to walk through. He sees her standing there, as awkward as she gets with everyone starring at her. She is wearing _the dress_ , the dress that gave her the perfect opportunity to tell him his now three favourite words that sound so perfect as they roll off her tongue. _I love you_.   
The dress he took a week to pick, the pink sequinned dress that fell perfectly to her body, that matched her skin tone and went together with the earrings she had found at a garage sale back in queens that she wore for every special occasion he’d ever known her to be at. He blinked twice and tried to speak, but found that he couldn’t, she had quite literally made him speechless. He just held the box up making everyone laugh.

Sitting on the couch next to Peter, MJ opened the box now sitting on her lap. Everyone except for Natasha had gone back to the mad fluster of getting ready and taking photos.   
“Oh my god” MJ said softly she looked up to Peter trying to hold in the giant smile that had found her lips.  
“Why do you think I took so long to follow you out of the shop, I mean the second I didn’t know where you were I wished I didn’t, but everything… seemed to work out” he said, almost in relief.   
“I can’t believe you got these” she teased with a gentle nudge  
“Oh and uh… Steve gave me this to give to you” Peter pulled out the scroll like paper from his pocket and handed it to her.  
She takes it, unrolls it and studies it through her soft eyes. It’s a drawn picture of her dressed as Joan of Arc with a sword and shield, a small message written on the bottom.

You remind me a lot of her, you are strong MJ. Never change - Steve

She stares at it silently for a moment before showing Nat and Peter.  
“Peter we ought to get back before the others leave” Vision interrupted before he could compliment the drawing.   
Instead he nods at Vision and quickly squeezes MJ’s hand before leaving.

=

Arriving back to the homestead there is a flash of rainbow colours before their eyes, Peter though, not knowing what this strange light beam is begins to freak out.

“Woah, what is that?” He looks up to Vision “What’s going on, hurry up… they might need our help!”  
“Peter, there is no need to worry. It’s just a friend”  
“A friend?”  
“You shall see in a second” Vision assures him.

They walk into the room where everyone is surrounding a booming voice.  
“Son of Coul! How have you kept?” Boasts the man Peter can only see the golden locks over the top of Steve’s head.  
“Ah, Peter finally. Come meet Thor” Tony calls noticing their arrival  
Peter’s eyes open wide as Thor approaches. Thor stretches out a hand, which Peter takes to shake.  
“Peter” Thor’s voice is loud “I have heard much about you in such short time, you must mean a great deal to my dear friends” Thor has a goofy smile as he finishes.  
“Oh, um… thank you Mr Thor… sir” Peter fumbles over his words still in dismay meeting one of his idols.   
“Aw look at little Petey all flustered” Clint calls out getting small chuckles from everyone.  
“I’m glad you got my invite, I appreciate you coming Thor” Tony says saving Peter from any more embarrassment.  
“Yes well, when Heimdall told me you were shouting to the skies—”  
“Yeah, um… I’m glad you’re here buddy” Tony cuts Thor off patting him on the shoulder after the funny looks started turning from Peter to himself from around the room.  
“Okay gentlemen were ready for you” a woman’s voice calls through the door, she is wearing an ear piece and carrying a clip board, Peter soon learned she is the wedding coordinator.

=

It’s late afternoon, family and friends of Tony Stark and Virignia Potts are sat in an assembly of dressed up chairs amongst the grass looking out to the Lake of Wanaka in all its glory. Under a wooden arbor wrapped in a sheet of navy blue silk and an arrangement of different deep red and white flowers stands Tony, his groomsmen in toe; Happy, Rhodey, Bruce and Peter. A live harp is being played as one after the other walking up the white carpeted aisle between the red flower filled glass pillars come the bridesmaids; Wanda, Natasha, and man of honour Phil, shortly followed by the ever so graceful Bride dressed in her sleek white gown looking as beautiful as ever. The guests all stand as she makes her way to her soon to be husband, Peter is watching as she carefully walks her way through the organised crowd, smiles and tears all round. His gaze is torn from Pepper though, in nothing more than a heart beat as he sees another. Michelle, she is sat in the aisle seat second row from the front, opposite side to his own. Where Peter looks forward from his angle placed position – for photos of course – she is perfectly in his view and he can’t stop himself, but to stare. His mind was begging to flutter wild thinking of how the whole world was watching giving them not an ounce of privacy, how Tony might be feeling knowing that his life not for one moment might be allowed to have quiet, to be away from the press and to be just simple and to have this moment for themselves. It all came to a screeching halt as he seen the girl he loved, sitting there in all her calm with a small smile not dropping from her face. He was following her breaths to match his own, listening to her heart beat as the rest of the world went quiet as if it were just the two of them. He laughed when she laughed and wiped a single tear just the same. He watched her as she seemed to be enraptured by the ceremony not looking away for a second. His trance was broken as he got elbowed in the ribs by Bruce and noise was suddenly relevant again. He handed over the rings, then the newlywed kissed and people cheered, within that short moment he’s not exactly sure when, but she looked at him and all over again his mind was taken to a feeling of bliss.   
The moment passed as he felt a tap on his shoulder, to which he turned to face…   
“MJ!” He exclaimed in his excited as always manner.  
“Hey, looser” she spoke back with the softest smile he had seen her give.   
They both look over to Tony nuzzling Peppers neck as they hear the laughter.  
“They are so happy” MJ got his attention again.  
“They are” Peter turned to smile “Did you enjoy the wedding” he asked.  
“Yeah, I really did. I’ve never been to a wedding before. So if I ever go to another one I’m sure this is going to be pretty hard to beat.”  
“Yeah, well that’s Tony for you” he chuckled. A silence fell over them for a short moment as they took in the stunning scenery before Peter spoke again “You look really pretty by the way”   
She grabbed his hand and stepped closer giving him a kiss on the cheek “thanks, you don’t scrub up to bad yourself you know. Im especially loving the Spiderman socks”  
Peters eye brows raised “How did you even notice them!”   
“Im very… observant” she makes him laugh with that comment and the sly look on her face.  
“Well, it’s an inside joke anyway. Tony bought us all our own socks to wear” he rolls his eyes “I don’t know, some sort of novelty thing”   
MJ bites her lip holding in her laughter as she looks around to all the Avengers feet seeing them wearing all their own novelty socks, just like Peter said.  
“Peter, come on we are going to get Photos” Happy called out for him  
“Coming!” He called back “I’ll see you at the reception” he began to walk off before stopping, he turned around walked up to MJ and gave her a sweet and short lingering kiss before running off to get into the limo.

=

MJ stayed with Helen and the other Avengers – who the other guests seemed to stay away from and whisper about, other than one old man with white hair and large square glasses who had worked up the courage to come over and have a small chat before leaving again – until the bridal party arrived back from their photo session. Peter being the ring bearer didn’t have to sit on the bridal parties table, his place was next to MJ. They ate and listened to speeches, then held hands when they watched as Tony and Pepper danced their first dance. When they got the chance they took over their wedding gift, a large picture drawn of Pepper and Tony sat on a picnic blanket overlooking the vineyard they had gone to earlier in the week, they were holding hands and smiling at each other. The frame was made out of Peter’s webbing, detailed around the edge with an intricate design. And made with a different formula for it to not dissolve. They liked it very much and even added it to their table of photos they had set up. Then invited the two to the dance floor, Michelle was reluctant at first, well she still is, but she said yes to make the three of them stop their whiney pleads.   
“One dance” she rolled her eyes and pushed through them leading the way.   
Arriving on the floor the song quickly changes from a happy up beat song to a slow song, neitherPeter or MJ had heard before. Peter looks over to the DJ stand to see Sam smiling back at him with a little finger wave, Peter shook his head.  
“What is it?” MJ asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she reached her arms up to his shoulders   
“Sam, he changed the song” he laughed  
“Of course he did” she smiled back.  
Peter pulled her in closer and MJ rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the soft beat of the song. Before they know it they’ve been holding each other swaying through three different love songs before MJ whispers to Peter.  
“What?”   
“What?” His focused is tossed back to her  
“Your listening to their conversation aren’t you?” She pulls away to look at him  
“What, no… who?” Peter says as if he had no idea what she was talking about.  
“Tony and that guy with the eye patch” she nudges her head in their direction   
“How did you?”  
“Im very observant” MJ says before he finishes with a deadpan expression, as he should know this by now.  
Peter smiles at her lovingly  
“Well?”  
“What?”  
“What are they talking about” she pushes, not giving up.  
“Oh, nothing just he’s saying congratulations”  
“Peter you don’t have to act like you don’t know what’s going on, I know somethings happening. Ive heard the whispers, seen the looks they’re giving me.”  
Peter swallows  
“What is it? I think it’s about me… I want to know. I have the right to know”  
“MJ it’s” he sighs and stops their sway  
“Peter… listen, we’re in this together now, I don’t want you to hold back on telling me things. I don’t want us to be broken apart because we can’t talk to each other when things get hard. I really want to… try with this, you know. No half assing it. No secrets”  
“No secrets” he looks up from his feet, nodding in agreement to her words. He gives her a peck on the lips before starting to tell her what he knows “its your dad, he was going to sell you”   
MJ’s look on her face changes drastically   
“MJ?” He asks as she doesn’t seem to be functioning anymore, she doesn’t move, blink or even breathe “come on lets go out side”  
They leave the party and head to a limo, leaving a message with Happy as he was the closest to let someone know they were going to head off to bed.  
During the limo ride Peter told Michelle everything he had learned through eves dropping on some hushed conversations.  
They got back and walking into the room MJ broke down, Peter turned and caught her before her knees gave out. He carried her to the bed and sat with her as she cried into his chest for what seemed like the hundredth time this trip, he hated it, it made him feel sick knowing there is so much sadness in her life. As she began to clam he lifted her chin and gave her a loving kiss.   
“I will never let anything happen to you” he says looking deep into her sore eyes. “I love you MJ”   
With that she sits up and moves her self to sit in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck she pulls him down and kisses him again. His hands run up and down her back, one after the other. They start to fall out of their rhythm as it becomes more of a sloppy heated mess. Arms frantically thrown around not knowing what to do with them. MJ pulls away with a small laugh, followed by Peter’s.   
“I really have no idea what I’m doing” she says  
Peter laughs again “me either, but we’re in this together remember. We’ll work it out eventually.”  
She looks at him with a small smirk, then Peter yawns  
“Not tonight though, you are wrecked. When’s the last time you slept properly?” She sounds concerned, pushing his hair back.  
He melts into her touch as he shrugs his shoulders before falling back onto the bed.  
“Come on let’s get out of these clothes and go to sleep, we can get to some snooping tomorrow”  
Peter grunts as she pulls his arms trying to lift his dead weighted body “fine” he rolls his eyes.  
They both grab their clothes and awkwardly look at each other from either side of the bed.  
“Do you want me to go?” Peter asks cautiously   
“No” MJ says quickly   
They look at each other for a short moment before Peter starts to undo his bow tie, slipping off his shoes and socks. His jacket already off from the wedding as MJ borrowed walking to the car.  
MJ already discarded her heels when they got in the car, so she took out her earrings, not taking her eyes off Peter.  
“Can you undo my dress?” She asked unsure   
Peter freezes, he was undoing his first few buttons on his undershirt now showing partial chest. He clears his throat before answering “um… yeah, of course”   
Peter walks around to the other side of the bed to MJ, she turns around and pulls her hair to the side. Peter gently moves the last of her hair out of the way across her back and neck sending chills down MJ’s spine. He unclasps the top button then tantalisingly slow he pulls the zipper down until it stops, making MJ take in a shaky breath.  
She stands for a moment with her eyes closed and opens them to the sound of Peter stubbing his toe on his suit case as he made his way back to the other side of the bed.   
“You okay?”   
Peter purses his lips together “mmhmm”   
She laughs at him, then Peter turns around.  
“What ate you doing?”   
“You’re not wearing a… um, bra”  
“Oh… thanks.” She quickly dropped her dress and threw a shirt over her head. “Okay”   
Peter turned back around, buttons all undone taking off his shirt. He took in a sharp breath as he looked at MJ wearing a shirt and underwear. Then he smiled.   
“Your gorgeous” she rolled her eyes at his words and sat on the bed with her book.   
Peter finished taking off his pants and stood in his boxers. With MJ noticeably eying him off, he decided to get into bed just like that.   
“Is that okay?” He said turning the lights off  
She loved that he asked, she was sitting in bed in her underwear and a shirt and he was asking if it was okay to sleep without a shirt.   
“Sure is” she put her book down and crawled over to wear he laid giving him a goofy grin  
“You’re gorgeous” she said to him making him laugh. She rested her head on the edge of her pillow, and he done the same, on his own. They stared at each other for a minute before bursting out in laughter, she rested her hand on his face and pulled him into a kiss.   
“Get some sleep Peter” she said, her nose resting on his as she closed her eyes.  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, she snuggled into his chest and their legs tangled together.   
“Night MJ” he said as he closed his eyes leaving a kiss in her hair that rest wild over him without a care.

Falling asleep tonight isn’t the same as its been the past week, tonight we fall asleep tangled together in each others chaos. And for the first time we fall asleep, rather than _me_ and _you_ it’s _we_. And we are in love with the thought of our togetherness, the things we can accomplish hand in hand and contemporaneously. Our minds are mingled in a thought, a thought of _we can do this together_ , like it is the only way it should be, like it’s the only way it can be, the only way that will truly matter. Our problems are _our_ problems and they are one in the same, there’s nothing else to it. 


	13. Part Two

**CHAPTER ONE OF PART TWO IS UP**

**SCROLL DOWN**

**PRESS NEXT WORK**

**** **< 3**

**Author's Note:**

> part one of a series, part two coming soon!


End file.
